Blood of a Teenage Demon
by TwistedTelepath
Summary: With lies spreading, secrets forming, and the uprise of dark force, Benny and Alexis' relationship is put to the ultimate test with sophomore year. Will their bond continue to run deeper than blood—or will it burn in flames and fall to ashes and dust? Benny/OC (Season 2) -On Hiatus-
1. Vampires Don't Sparkle, They Burn

**Welcome to my world of insanity! :D Before we start, let us take a few moments to... go over some old reviews! Yay! You guys who really don't care can skip through it. **

_**Adventures of a Teenage Demon Shout Outs:**_

**Nerding Out at the Athenaeum: Heeeeeey! It's all good! Thanks! FABINA! I missed Nina all during season 3. I pissed myself when I heard she wasn't coming back. And I used so many gifs and memes to express my opinion online. Ahh, the glory of the web. Okay. Roger that! I look forward to seeing you.**

**Redpandatails12: _Very_ intense.**

**Bethan Forever: I. KNOW. Crazy right? :P SIIIIIGGGHHH. I wish I could, but like there are so many obstacles in the path of the awesomeness of Ethan/Laila. Curses. Yeah. If only someone friggin' translated! And yeah! What's gonna happen about that shit? I dunno, but something's gonna happen! If I ever ran into that dog in the street, and he was lost. And if Atty was looking for him... I would hoard that dog, call him and say, "I found your dog... Jeheheee, you're Atticus Mitchell from My Babysitter's a Vampire. *I love you*" He'd be like, "I just want my dog back..." And I'd say, "Well come to my house and you'll get him. You'll get him good." Him on the other line: O.O. But that's only in my fantasy life. Crap. Reality always gets in the damn way! UM, DUH, IT'S LIKE THE NUMBER ONE HOUSE OF ANUBIS OTP SINCE LIKE SEASON ONE! Damn Mabian and Jabian. I'm all Jeroy, though. xD Well, duh, if Alexis doesn't do it, who the hell will?! Erica? O.O That was a sick joke. I can't even imagine. Oh my gosh, no! Ew! That'll be some reverse Twilight. Who knows how they'll do it, point is they're gonna do it in this story! *screams* Hehe, tall people. Yah, I'm a truth-speaker, if that's even a thing. ALL HAIL THE KING OF EVERYTHING. *swoon* Wait a mother-fudging minute. HE WAS ON HARD ROCK MEDICAL? The. F***! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY'D I MISS THAT! But them I'll have to watch the whole effing episode, and it's like another Grey's Anatomy or something. -_- SOMEONE SEND ME LE CLIP! T.T I'm ashamed. I SHOULDN'T BE THE PRESIDENT OF HIS FAN CLUB AT SCHOOL! *gives you my striped hoodie and starts weeping* Rags was an epic movie. Max Schneider, why do I love you so?! Nah, I'll flashback to Scotty's funeral later. Right now, it's game time! **

**funkybananas47: This happens to me all the time. If I'm ****watching TV and someone close to a side character dies, I'm done. I'll just bawl during the whole episode. ;-(**

**Cat of Flames: Join the club. Crying club's over there - Dx Anyway, hehehe! We'll see, I have some things planned for Laila :3 Hence the flashback in ATD's chapter 23. And maybe Alexis just will. A lot of bullshark is gonna happen, and that's among it. :P And THANKS.**

**sammini13: xD I know, I'm weird. I'm just an obsessive Atticus Mitchell fan who takes it way too far.**

**Uknowme16: Sure, blame the ghost! xD This is gonna be a wild ride, hon. It's an insanity ride. XP **

**ForeverFanged: God, I think I died with the accent marks. And yes. Your question shall be answered… I think. Somewhat. *shrug***

**Guest: I guess I'm gonna flashback to that stuff later. Insanity and funerals later. Vampire and demon drama now. :D **

**Disclaimer: I WILL NOT EVER UNDER ANY REASON own MBaV. Why? Reality is cruel like that. Boo… But I own all the OCs and these crazy-corny chapter names xD Some of them are puns on sayings and words, and others are just ****figments of my imagination. I kind of half own those, I'm not really sure of that.**

* * *

_Chapter 1. Vampires Don't Sparkle, They Burn_

"Do you think Ali might be alive?" Destiny LaFayette asked, tossing her fiery red hair at the back of her sleeveless, flowing white shirt. She stuck her manicured hands in her pockets as she walked up toward the sidewalk toward Whitechapel High.

With the sun pressing on her face, making her squint and crunch up her nose, Alexis Wate shook her head. She slipped her messenger bag's strap around her neck. Today was the first day of her sophomore year, and she was really looking forward to it. Every bit of her freshman year was a glimpse of insanity. With vampires, werewolves, zombies, and other supernaturals, normally it would be pretty hard to take it. But, since she was supernatural, too, so it wasn't _that_ hard.

Alexis was a spawn of a demon and an angel; a very rare species. It came with powers and abilities that were tough to handle. During the rest of the school year and the summer, she had worked harder on controlling her powers and finding out about her heritage. She wasn't new to Whitechapel's mysterious past and insight secrets. She was born there, and at a young age, she found out about everything.

She and Destiny were talking about the latest _Pretty Little Liars_ episode—since they were _obsessed_ with Pretty Little Liars—as they entered school. They were greeted by their other best friend, Leon Chase, who was smiling brightly.

"Hey," he said with a head nod. "Guess who's a junior?"

"Hmm," Destiny hummed. "Is it the same guy who's gonna get a punch in the face if he mentioned that he's a junior?"

"Huh... I guess I don't know..."

"Keep it that way, Le."

Alexis went to her locker and opened it, looking in the purple-framed mirror on the door. A lot had changed from freshman year. In the mid-semester, she cut her raven-black hair to shoulder-length, but now it had grown back. It fell fully down her back now, and little above her waist. It still had its natural curls, although it had brown streaks in it and it was middle-parted. Her eyes were still emerald-green. Her face showed imprints of angular cheekbones and two dimples cornered her mouth. But, to ruin the way her face seemed so perfect, it had a few unwelcomed pimples on the forehead, but they were small, so barely anyone noticed.

As for her figure, she was still hopelessly skinny with narrow hips and an average chest, but that didn't seem to bother her anymore. She had gained a lot more self-esteem over the summer, and she was proud with herself.

She turned back to Destiny, who still had her beautiful features. She had straight, waist-length strawberry-blonde hair, a light brush of freckles on her cheekbones and nose, bow lips, and stunning grey eyes. She had an attractive figure—even though it was in her genes—complete with a big chest, thin waist, and average behind. She was medium-sized in comparison to everyone else.

"Hey, what class do we have first?" Destiny asked Alexis.

"I think we have Algebra II," she replied, grabbing the books from her locker and sticking on her black, thick-rimmed "geek specs" as her friends called them.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Destiny asked Leon.

He shrugged. "I guess." Now that he was single and over his relationship, the girls outta swoon at him. He was six-three, with lightly-tanned skin and intoxicating dark eyes. He was well-built, since he worked out often because he _claimed_ being a vampire meant he had to look godlike. "But junior bell hasn't rung yet. I'm waiting."

"Then you might be waiting until you're thirty. The bell's stalled."

"Nah, I'll still be hot and sixteen," Leon hinted, flashed his white fangs at them. Almost a year ago he was still into a vampire, and suffered the repercussions because of it. His parents are strictly anti-bloodsucker, so they exploded with anger when they found out their son had joined the dark side. He came from a family of magic-users, so they insisted that he found a spell to change himself back to normal, but he hadn't really gotten to it. He was just hanging in there with all the vampire abilities plus magic, which gave him an unlawful advantage.

"Weren't you supposed to change back?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been procrastinating. You _know_ your parents are going to kill you."

He shrugged. A bell rang, but it was the senior bell. The three moved away from the lockers and met up with friends Ethan and Benny. Alexis smiled and clinged almost automatically to her boyfriend. Destiny crossed her arms, letting everyone discreetly know she had a jealous vibe going on.

At first, Destiny wanted Benny and Alexis together, since Alexis had her doubts and complications, but now that they were together and frequently spending time together, she had grown greedy over the bond she and her best friend shared and generally had a rivalry with Benny, but they were still good friends and had each other's backs in times of need.

"Sup, dorks," she said, smirking. "What'd we miss?"

"Sarah," Ethan said.

She stopped. "Wait... so, she's _not_ dead?"

"Nope."

She groaned and went in her bag, pulling out two crumbled five dollar bills and slapping them in Alexis and Leon's open hands. They had bet on whether or not Sarah's disappearance meant she just ran away or she was dead. Obviously, Destiny lost.

Leon gave a snarky laugh and put his money away.

"Okay, so, first things first," Destiny stated, taking out her notebook. "Since we are now the sophomores, no longer the weak freshman–" Leon coughed. She gave a side glare, "–minus one," He smiled, "we have the now awesome authority over the entire grade nine. So. Who wants to go first in torture?"

"Wow, Destiny broke her nice streak early," Benny said, shaking his head. "You'd think on the first day of school, she'd have more self-control."

"Is that a baby chick?" Alexis asked, hovering beside him. He nodded. She cupped her hands together and held them out. He put the chick in her hand and she nuzzled her cheek next to it, cuddling it. "Who's yellow, cute, and belongs to the Phasianidae family?" she cooed. It chirped. "Yes! You are! I'm gonna call you Mr. Peepers. Unless you're a _chick_ chick. Then I'll call you Miss Cheepy."

"My God, you're so weird." Destiny mumbled, throwing her hands up. She sighed and held one strap of her bag while the other hung. "I'm just going to get to class early. Laters."

"Me too." Leon agreed.

"Say bye, Mr. Peepers!" Alexis beamed, holding the chick up to Destiny. Destiny hissed at it with glowing blue eyes as she walked away. It jumped from Alexis' hands and bounced on the floor. "Omigod! Come back!"

Leon laughed as he walked away with her, but got hauled away by Erica, making Destiny look as ticked off as ever that she hadn't even had Leon in her possession for even ten minutes.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the chick and held it with one hand now, gave it an intense but creepy stare, making it vanish. She dusted her hands and blew them.

"Let's head to class, boys." she said, leading the way.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Meanwhile, watching the new vice principal squirm in a garbage can, Leon panicked on the inside, knowing who he was and why he was here. The man got himself out and looked at Sarah with rage.

"Young lady," he said in a demanding voice, "you are not only expelled, you should be arrested!"

Leon gulped as his eyes darted from Sarah to the man.

"Leon," Erica told him. "Do that brain wave trick."

He whispered the spell and flicked his hand, shooting a blue beam at him, stunning him and making him blink a couple times. He straightened his tie and stared at Leon.

"Leon?" he asked.

"I-I-I don't know you," Leon replied, ignoring eye-contact.

"Leon, stop pretending you don't know me, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What?" Erica asked Leon.

"..." He looked down at his Nike's. "He's my uncle..."

Some kids laughed behind them, mocking him.

"What are you kids staring at? Just–get back to class!" the man ordered.

Leon walked away, holding his bag close to his shoulder, trying to forget what happened. He never liked to talk about his dad's family. They had troubled vibes and empty souls, and he certainly didn't feel safe with his uncle being vice principal. He didn't know him well, but he didn't have to.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Hey, it's you!" Alexis shouted as she saw Laila Pierre cross the hall. Laila looked around, found her, nodded, then smiled. "Vassup?"

"You know, same old." she answered, coming over as her long, platinum blonde hair streaked behind her. "I'm just a chick with expectations."

"Ooh, shocker," Destiny said, rolling her eyes. "You. Look. Adorbs."

Laila twirled around, spreading her arms out. "Thanks, you guys, too!"

Laila was a close friend of Alexis, Destiny, and Leon, and she just started school in general last year, since for her whole life, she'd been homeschooled with her brother Craig. She may have looked sweet and innocent, but she was a kick-ass threat when she wanted to be. Once you met her, she came off as strong, independent, and stuck-up, but once you got to know her, she was a loyal friend. Though, her one weakness was boys. She seemed to be endlessly crushing on them.

The girls joined arms as they were on their way to their next class.

"So, how was Puerto Rico?" Destiny asked, hinting at Laila's family vacation. "Give all the deets. Hot Spanish guys? Cute clothes? The beach?"

"All ah-mazing," Laila answered, giving a closed-lipped smile. "It was pretty hot. Hot climate, hot water, hot locals."

"Ooh, did you score some numbers?"

She shook her head. "Nah, they weren't my type. I like these locals, as you can tell."

Months back, Laila developed a deep crush on Ethan, leading to a half-friend, half-more-than-friends relationship that got her in trouble, but it didn't work out. Knowing of his crush on Sarah, she still had some feelings for him, but got over them and now had the hots for mainly Leon.

"Hmm, we _see_." Alexis sang as they turned in the hall. The girls stopped when they saw Benny and Sarah in the hall. Alexis parted from Laila and Destiny's grips and joined them. "Where's Mr. Bossman?" she asked.

"Vampires are after him?" Laila asked, reading everyone's face. It was an angel power.

"_They_ think he's after _them_," Sarah told her. "First, two vampires were attacked in his backyard. Then, two more tried to pick him and were taken out too."

"Whoa," Destiny said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. This does _not_ sound like wittle Ethie."

"I know," Sarah continued. "I'm really worried about him." She crossed her arms.

"Me too," Benny said. "I promised them I'd hand him over if they didn't kill Alexis first... you know... about the whole vampire versus demon thing. Heh heh."

Alexis turned to him slowly. "_Really_? We're going down _that_ road again?"

Vampires and demons had an intense, ancient rivalry between one another. When vampires were known as powerful creatures, demons had more of the upper hand with the ability to wield the elements, psychic control, and more, and insisted they were the better bloodsucker. And by the looks of it, the Vampire Council dragged Alexis into the blood feud as their enemy—and she hated people who automatically judged her because of where she came from. She wasn't _all_ bad.

"_What_?" the other girls demanded.

"Damn, that's cold," Destiny sassed. "I barely understand how this stuff works, but it's just _stupid_."

Destiny was a shapeshifter, meaning that she could morph into anything... too bad she hadn't really worked on it. Shapeshifters also had a keen insight with nature and animals, so animal control and energy absorbtion were two of her many powers. Laila didn't understand either, with her being an immaculate reaper—a reaper that worked on the light side and kept balance between the living and the dead, equiped also with angel powers, too.

"But he didn't _do_ anything!" Sarah defended. She breathed, calming herself down, but then sounded confused when she said, "He they were attacked by a smelly, green mist?"

Confusion also buzzed around them.

"Any demon you know, Ally?" Benny asked, addressing Alexis by the special nickname he gave her.

She shook her head and thought. "Nope." She popped the P. "All my demons burst into flames, speed away, or use teleportation. No green mist-ers."

"Smelly green mist?" Rory asked in thought, coming by them. "Did Ethan's mom make tacos again? By the way, is he here? The Council asked us to 'bring him to justice.' Wherever that is..."

"Are you talking about the Justice at the mall?" Destiny asked, cringing. "God, there's so many flashy colors and sequins. Hell no. It's a crime against fashion."

Destiny considered herself a fashion expertee since she always read every fashion magazine to know what was in and what was out, and she often made her own clothes and was the founder of the after-school fashion club.

"It's true!" a voice said that sounded like the seer. It startled Alexis, making her jump and hold herself. "There was a green mist! I saw it!"

She looked up at the ceiling, since she was the only one who didn't recognize him. "Hey, I told you that waterpark-thing was an accident! I confessed to my mom and everything!" She held her head like she was hearing voices and stared at the floor.

"Dude, it's Ethan's voice," Laila said in a duh tone. "_You're_ the smart chick and you didn't figure that out?"

"I'm not street-smart, though."

"But I don't see him." Sarah added, looking around with everyone else.

"I'm right here." the voice said again.

"Whoa. Do you know what this means?" Benny asked with a smile. "I perfected the invisibility spell without even _trying_!" Rory shared his excited looked; Destiny sank her head at their idiocy.

"Or he's in the locker, do-do brains," she snapped, pointing to it. She went closer to it, scanned it up and down, then kicked it, making someone hiss an _ow._ She smirked and patted it. "I am on fire today!"

Alexis lit her finger on fire, facing the boys. She blew it out. "Burned." she said.

"Yes, Destiny, I'm in the locker!" Ethan shouted through it. "If the vamps come for me at school, at least I've got backup."

"I got this." Alexis said, crossing her arms. She gave a smug look, but it faded when Rory stepped in front of her, pushing her back with his arm.

"You can count on me!" he exclaimed, pounding a fist on the locker, making the poor boy say "ow" once more. "After I bring you to justice. Do you know if that's around here?"

Destiny giggled, nudging Laila with her elbow. "Isn't he cute? Tell me he's cute." She rolled her eyes.

"I can't help you, Rory, I need time to prove I'm innocent," Ethan answered. "But the halls are full of fangs!"

"Plastic ones, dummy!" Alexis told him, bumping her hip on the door. "It's Dusk Day at WC High! The invasion of teenage, flimsy sparkle lovers."

"In honor of Erica's new pet movie star," Sarah added. "Gotta go. Just sit tight and don't let the vampires bite." she warned.

"Same to you! Remember, bite your tongue, not their face!" Ethan called.

Sarah vanished. Laila tapped her foot and looked at her watch, her blue eyes widening.

"Sorry, gotta go, too. Mom's taking me to heaven so I can learn how to use a halo." She blew kisses and sped off.

And then there were four; plus one in a locker.

"Well..." Destiny said awkwardly, clapping her hands together. "I'm gonna go with 'ma boo," She turned to Rory, holding his hand, lacing her fingers between his. "We have little Restiny things planned. Or is it Dory?" She looked at him. "Which do you like, Restiny or Dory?"

He shrugged. "I just can't wait to just get a bite outta that." He let down his fangs and gave her a playful hiss. She squealed and tapped her fingers down his chest and by his waist. The two started walking down the hall.

"TMI." Alexis scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Have fun you two!"

"So... what do you think we should do later?" Benny asked her.

Alexis hummed a laugh and rubbed her hands on his waist. He planted his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "I think we should–"

A bang went off in the locker. "Still here!" Ethan shouted, interrupting them.

"Ugh. It's all about you, isn't it?" Alexis asked. She tore the lock off with her strength and snatched open the locker, letting him fall out. She helped him up and dusted his shoulders, giving him a thumbs-up. "There. Are you happy now?"

He rolled his eyes.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Later that day, Leon was walking over to Ethan's house, with his sister, Taylor, on his mind. Taylor just found out last year that she was bisexual when she kissed infamous Queen Bee Reina Tymes during a swim team meet, leading into their secret relationship. Eventually, everyone found out—except Leon, who had known of it since Taylor straight-up told him—and she was teased because of it. At the Fly Off to the Moon Dance, Reina was turned into a fledging, breaking Taylor's heart, since their parents insisted they stay away from vampires. Reina was now in Vancouver, since she needed time to control her thirst so that she could come back for Taylor and prove that she wasn't a threat to her parents.

_Boy, there's a load of drama in this town._ he thought as he shuffled up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

The door was open, so he let himself in—since he didn't have that vampire weakness—and made his way up to Ethan's room, where he found the guy at his desktop accompanied by Rory and Destiny, who looked like she was pretty pissed off.

"Glad to see you got my text," Ethan said, still looking at the computer. "We're just waiting for Benny and Alexis."

"Of course." Leon said while shrugging. He sat himself down on the bed, whistling as he waited. He looked over at Destiny. "What happened to you, Red?"

"Life happened." she grumbled, narrowing her eyes in anger. "I was summoned without a purpose. _Why_ do you guys need me here?" she shot at Ethan.

"Stay for me, Kitten." Rory purred, holding her hand.

She sighed and stuttered. "Fine. For you, Cuddle Bear."

"What is _wrong_ with couples nowadays and their nicknames?" Leon demanded, throwing his hands at them.

"Hey," Alexis chirped, skipping in the room. She stood next to Destiny, hugging her. "Don't be so sad, Dessie." she babbled, swaying back and forth.

"Get the heck off me." Destiny hissed, making Alexis jump back. She rubbed her arms and looked away, like nothing happened. Her boyfriend came in the room, shutting the door.

"We doubled back and snuck in, and I marked every spell that involves evil smoke, sulfur, and violence." he announced, showing his spellbook, which was bookmarked colorfully.

"Whoa," Rory said, eyeing it. "That's a lot of smokey violence."

"Hence the name '_black_ magic', and not 'sunny, smiley-face magic.'"

"I added the colorful stickies." Alexis gushed, pointing at them. She cleared her throat and got serious. "So yeah. That's how it works. Leon, you wanna double-check? I'm still weak in Latin."

Leon shrugged and nodded, going over and taking the book, scanning through.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ethan said from the computer. "Guys, there over a dozen disappearances in the last month." Destiny went over to see. She chuckled.

"Melanie wannabees!" she declared, indicating to Alexis' half-sister Melanie, who was sort-of an emo outcast. She was a little coo-coo in the head, seeing from the constant times she tried to kill all of them. She had been killed back in January, but there was no funeral. You can't have a funeral for a pile of ash.

"And in almost all of them, it says no recent picture available."

"So, this magic mist attacks people who don't own a camera!" Rory realized, nodding like an idiot.

Leon closed the book and scowled. "Stop talking."

"Or attacks people who don't _show up_ on camera," Alexis told him gently.

"Right!" He snapped his fingers after giving a quick thought. "Shy people!"

"Sweetie." Destiny said, rubbing his back. "Vampires." He mouthed an _oh _and nodded slowly.

"Hey! I've heard of that!" Leon shouted in realization, taking out his own spellbook and flipping the wrinkled pages. "_Inspira Mortis_. The Breath of Death." he added with an exaggerating voice.

"Whoever uses this can transform their anger or dark energies into a physical vapor, that seeks out and destroys its intended targets." Benny added, reading the text from his book.

Alexis nodded. "I think... _Charon_ used that once..." She narrowed her eyes in thought. "It was this history lesson Dad went through with me before he... you know." She jerked her hand across her throat.

Alexis' father, Scott, was the one whom she inherited her demonic power from. Above all the trauma that was put in her life, the dad drama had to be the worst. When she was four-months old, Scott left her and her mother in order to protect them from the the Fire Council—the council that keeps the order between all demons, aka the Vampire Council's worst nightmare. She just found him last September, but fatally lost him for good thanks to Jesse.

Charon was the head of the Fire Council, who had kept a close, stalker-y eye on Alexis and her company, since he felt threatened that they were capable of mass destruction that could ruin him. She didn't know it, but he was also Scott's father, making him her grandfather.

"That's why it totally ignored me!" Ethan became aware of. "It's only going after vampires! We have to warn Sarah." He got out his phone and found her number, then called her. Apparently, she didn't reply. "Come on, Sarah, where are you?"

"I think I found a way to fight the Breath of Death," Benny said.

"Shah," Destiny said. "Some good ol' freestyle combat! Duh!"

"I don't think that's safe, Des," Alexis told her, shaking her head. "It's fueled by rage and hatred, and it would go right through you..."

"Crap. You're right."

"Ancient tribes used these Witch Bottles to lure evil spirits away from people and trap them." Benny added, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well. Last time I checked, we're fresh out of witch bottles." his best friend said.

"Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm." Leon said, darting her eyes around the room. "Check it." He took the jar with pencils and pens in it and emptied it on the desk. He modeled it. "Any container can work, as long as the right symbols on it and the right spell is said. Bada bing, bada boom, you got an insta-Witch Bottle. All you need now is bait."

"Bait? As in fish?" Destiny asked, confused. "Sorry, I am _not_ a magic person."

"Like, stuff from the user's target."

"This mist is targeting vampires, so we put... vampire stuff in the jar?" Ethan asked him. He nodded with a smirk.

"Just don't use me as a test monkey." he added, wiping his smile and sitting back in a chair. He looked over at Rory, winking.

"What vampire stuff?" he asked. He got up from the bed. "Not my internal organs! I need those!"

"Have you gone number one recently?" Benny asked, making everyone groan an _ew. _He shrugged. Rory took the container while wearing an angry expression and went out the room.

"And you _love_ this disgusting creep?" Destiny asked Alexis in an accusing tone.

"Well to be fair, urine is a great way next to blood to scan DNA and diseases." she explained, defending Benny. Or just or the sake that she loved dropping random facts and was sorta a female scientist or something.

"You're disgusting."

"Facts are facts." She shrugged, leaning back.

Ethan got off his phone yet again. "Sarah's not answering." he concluded. Just then, his phone rang. "Sarah?"

"You guys wanna watch Gordon Ramsey yell at people after this?" Leon asked, looking at his watch.

The girls didn't pay attention to him, but were intently listened into Ethan's phone conversation. He hung up and looked at the four of them. "We're going to a vampire trial..."

"_Yay_," Alexis grumbled, surprisingly unenthusiastically. "_More_ vampires..."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

As the kids got closer to the old lodge, Alexis felt her head spin and her senses rise up. There was something about the place that made her feel unsafe. It wasn't just the vampire/demon grudge, but it was because there was a lot of dark energy coming from it, giving her angel side a slight kick in the chest. She could feel her heart pick up a little faster as they walked in. She stayed close between Destiny and Leon as the vampires she saw gave her dirty looks, inhaling her essence. They looked like they wanted to rip her heart out and ruminate it.

But she decided she shouldn't be afraid of them. If they hurt her, she could do ten times worse.

"Let her go!" Ethan demanded as the group made their way into the meeting room. Four vampires sat at a wooden table in the candlelit room; three men and one girl who looked like she just finished grade school. "I'm the one you want!"

"Why are Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane from Twilight here?" Destiny asked, jerking her head back.

"I've got this," Sarah insisted, sort of not surprised. "Why are you here?"

"We're trying to protect you." Ethan told her.

"Well, I was trying to protect you."

"Well, we're protecting you, too." Benny said.

"God, we love each other so much, we're protecting one another! Can we get on with the show?" Alexis requested, shaking her head.

"Look, I didn't touch your friends," Ethan explained. "They were attacked by a spell called the Breath of Death."

"Sounds pretty scary, right?" Benny asked.

Destiny pushed him out from in front of her. "But what _matters_, is that we can stop it."

"True! They made me go in a jar!" her boyfriend added, unnecessarily.

"Quiet!" the little girl at the table hissed. "Prehaps we owe you humans and... _demon,_" she added, with slight disgust in her voice whilst mentioning Alexis, "a chance to prove your innocence."

"Thank you," Ethan said. "That's very reasonable."

"I move the mortals to be devoured now," the girl said, intruding on their victory. "And snap the demon's head off."

Alexis took a step closer. "Pardon me?"

Demons usually grew temperamental towards vampires, but in Alexis' case, it was only towards ones who threatened her.

"What? You can't do that!" Sarah yelled as the boys pulled out their weapons. Destiny and Leon took a fighting stance and Alexis looked like she was about to race forward and kill the girl on the spot.

"How does that let us prove our innocence at all?" Ethan asked.

"If the attacks continue after you're gone, then I guess you were innocent!" the girl answered. "Seems fair enough."

"So does me shoving my fist down your throat, little bitch!" Alexis growled, her eyes flashing bloody-red. The pupils thinned and her fists clenched. Smoke aired from them, hinting that she was about to hurl fire that them. "You think this is fair? If I go down, you go down with me!" Her blood began to boil and her anger was beyond the point of taming.

"Yeah! I totally disagree with that assessment!" Benny said, trying to hold her back.

"I guess I got my orientation after all," Sarah told the Council. "You taught me when to control myself... and when not to." She looked like she was with Alexis on attacking them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Destiny shot, getting ready to shift.

"Guys, wait," Ethan said, blocking the two girls. "You call yourself a council? Don't you have to take a vote?"

"Fine," the girl stately, calmly. "All in favor, raise your hand." She and two other members raised their hands, but one close to the girl looked ill as his eyes turned an eerie green. He turned and threw himself at her. "Get him off me!" she shrieked.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

The boys started to fumble with the witch bottle which eventually ended up with Ethan. He held it and went toward the vampire, slowly. He murmured something as the vampire went on top of the table like a dog. He followed it as Ethan began to turn and run, but he tripped over the rug. The mist flowed out of the vampire and crept around Ethan.

"That's bad," Benny said. "And gross."

"Somebody do something!" Destiny barked.

Sarah rushed to next to Ethan in a panic. "Ethan! Ethan, are you okay?" The mist inserted itself into Ethan, making him sit up and try to fight her. She managed to hold him back. "What do I do with him?"

"Destroy him!" the girl shouted. "We command it!"

"Do you take a holiday? Ever?" Destiny shouted back, shaking her head and slapping her hands at her sides. She ran over to Leon, who stood in shock. She saw goosebumps rise on his stern arms and his brown eyes as darted from the Council to Ethan. She took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"The Witch Bottle!" she gasped, switching her focus from Leon to Benny.

He gave her a head nod and got it, making everything inside spill out to Destiny's displeasure. She forced herself to help him put everything back in place, then he faced Rory.

"Still needs something, do you mind?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rory protested. Destiny gave him a quick peck of a kiss and yanked some strands of blonde hair from his head. She slapped it in Benny's open palm and turned back to see that he was furious with her.

"Sorry?" she asked, shrugging, giving him sympathy.

"You're so lucky I love you," he said, pouting.

She gave a small smile and turned again to see that Alexis was holding Ethan by his wrists as Benny held the jar up to his mouth, chanting a spell. The mist swam out from Ethan and flooded into the jar, making him cap it closed. Alexis let Ethan down, tiredly, sighing.

"Gotcha!" Benny said, triumphant. "Anti-vampire mist, anyone?" He shook the can.

"And that," Alexis breathed, "is how you do it." She stretched herself out and went to Destiny's side, wrapping her arm around her neck.

"Still mad at me for defending the mortals who just saved your life?" Sarah asked, which was a legitimate question but still had risky ends. They could still be eaten.

"Erica's right," she said to Sarah. "You _are_ no fun. You're free to go."

"Thank you. That's more like it."

They turned around, about to go. "Stop!" They turned back around, looking at the little girl. Had she changed her mind? Was she going to damn them to death after all? "Before you go, I want Dirk's autograph." They looked at her skeptically. "For a friend."

"You have _friends_?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"Vampire awk-ward," Benny sang. The little girl murmured something and flashed her fangs and gold eyes at Alexis. She growled back, and turned her head, looking innocent while wearing a sweet smile.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Minutes after everyone left the Vampire Council's conference room, Lord Charon, followed by his two brothers and two members of the Fire Guard proceeded inside, wearing matching black cloaks and pentagram-crest medallions. And the vibes were _not _friendly, obviously, with the whole vampires versus demons war-thing.

Charon's red eyes flicked from his troops to young Anastasia, who let go a hiss, matched with beady gold eyes. He gave her a fanged smile.

"Little Anastasia!" he spoke, his voice deep and orderly. It kind of sounded like he had an accent. "Has it been about two-hundred years already? I tend to loose track of the centuries."

"What brings you here, Charon?" she hassled, tapping her fingers on the table. He could sniff her enmity, mixed with trepidation. "We have nothing of yours."

"Ah, but a little birdy told me that my dear Alexis was here," he said, taking off a black glove. Vampires in the room rose to guard Anastasia as Charon made his way over to her. "The girl who paid you a visit today along with Ethan Morgan and his congregation. Obnoxious glasses, tall, dark hair, anger problem. She could stand out in a crowd." There was a devilish look in his red eyes, an obvious sign that he was up to no good. He didn't care about Alexis, he just wanted to confuse them and make them question why he brought her up, or his relation to her, one of his favorite things to do.

"I know of her."

"Do not underestimate her," Germain, one of Charon's brothers said, "she is formidable and unpredictable. Much like all of you." Charon held his hand to him, his way of saying shut up. Germain glared at his hand and shut his mouth up, averting his eyes in the next direction.

"Easy, Germain. Do not let the wreaking scent get to your head." he ordered, shaking his head. Anastasia turned to her posse, rolling her eyes at Charon's attempt at an insult. He slid his hand on the oak table, then rubbed the dust between his pointer finger and his thumb. "We're not here to torment. Ah, but we are here to make an arrangement." He stood himself up using his elbows on the table as Anastasia stared at him blankly.

"And this deal you profess _is_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You stay off our claimed territory and we'll keep the demon off yours." Zephyr, the other brother, said.

"What do you mean, 'stay off your territory'?" the vampire next to Anastasia asked. "We have went along with the treaty as followed for eons, if anyone is violating it, it is you!" The two guard members pointed their weapons at the vampire who stood up, readying to strike. Germain eased them.

"Four of our kind were killed in a blood heptagram two nights ago. Something that has been forbidden and outlawed one hundred years past, as you know, Dragomir." Zephyr pursed his lips and folded his arms. "We believe it is one of your kind."

"We have been attacked as well." Anastasia testified. "You can't blame this on us. That is why the mortals and the merely newborn vampires were here today. We believed that the mortals were behind the act, only to find out that they weren't guilty."

"Then who would do such a thing?" Devin, one of the Guard, pondered, lowering his blade.

The others broke into sudden murmurs as Charon knew who was capable of such destruction and massacre. But that person was murdered a lifetime ago...

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"You kids alright?" Tanya's voice asked from downstairs. "You don't need anything?"

"No, Mom!" Alexis told her while plopping down on her bed. She turned to her side and was literally face-to-face with Benny. She snickered and turned over on her back, facing the white ceiling. "You were really brave today."

"Yeah, well, _someone_ has to be brave in all this," he told her, scoffing, "I am your protector. I gotta watch out for you, keep 'ya safe and all."

Things were complicated with this prophecy-thing. According to it, Alexis was destined for a destiny that she wasn't sure of, but she knew that he and her friends had to do with it. Her father told her before he died that he wanted her to "free" herself and make her own fate, and not to let anyone else stand in the way of it or make it for her, so she was determined to fulfill his dying wishes.

She turned her body over and laid herself on top of Benny. She squeezed his hands and leaned closer to him, letting some of her hair spill on his chest. "And it was _really_ sexy."

"_Really_?" he asked, getting intrigued.

"Mhmm."

"Sexy enough for a reward?"

"Maybe."

She bent down and pecked a kiss on his lips. He shook his head and went in for another kiss, this one longer; more rough—almost risqué. She wasn't as gentle and fragile as she was before. Something about Alexis was different. It was like her inner demonic nature had taken over and made her feel sexual desire. She slid her hands down from Benny's face to his arms, and then to the pockets of his jeans. She pulled away, gaping for air as she marvelled at him with a lewd and goofy grin.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Tanya called, sounding like she was right by the door. Alexis got off of Benny and moved herself on the other side of the bed, laying there with her hands folded on her chest.

_A condom maybe?_ she thought to herself.

"Nothing, Mom!" she shouted back. "Really, we're fine... just doing homework." She fixed a finger on her lips and whispered, "_Ssh._"

* * *

**Omigod, omigod, omigod! I'm so glad I finished. Really glad, actually. I've been meaning to get to Season 2 for a while. Then all the action and drama kicks in! Hahahahahahahaha- *choke* Yeah, my evil laugh isn't working quite right. I'll have to work on that. So... for those of you who are lost, confused, or just stumbled upon this story randomly, I am _TwistedTelepath_, the founder of this story and the two others before that are way more complex and have more of a dark feel to it. I promise to you readers, both new and old, there won't be too much dark feels to this fic****—unless you count sensuality, citrus, limes, and other minor adult terms as "dark"****—that this story is mostly light and fluffy! (Nah… such lies...)**

**So yeah, things are gonna work out weird, with my college freshman schedule, but I'll always have time for you guys because I love you! ^O^ Yeeeeeaaaaah! So, every... hmm... um. Saturday? Yeah, okay, let's go with Saturday! Every Saturday, there shall be a new chapter up here. There will be very little original chapters if I do decide to slip in any. Some original parts, though! You know, in between episodes.**

**And tell me, old and well-known readers, if you like this new format? The whole episode in one? I thought I'd try it instead of splitting it in two. Saves me from a lot of unnecessary chapters. Do you like it, do you not like it... Tell me in a review! And don't be shy to say what you think should happen in this story, I'm all ears!**

**Soooooooo. That's pretty much it. I'll see you guys next Saturday! Ooh, and a new sign-off! Wow, there should be a drinking game; every time I say Saturday, take a swing. :P Heh heh heh!**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	2. Out Came the Sun King

**Shout Outs: (Whoa, seven reviews on the first chapter? Bless my ****honeysuckle heart! Thanks guys! xD)**

**funkybananas47: MY GOD I KNOOOOW THAT'S WHY IT'S HERE FOR YOU!**

**BethanForever: (Damn chicka you ****gots long reviews xD That I love of course!) OMG 5x. Leon's family got some dirt, and it's all gonna unravel and be crazy as fuck. Fire Council all the way. Demons over vampires. -.- Charon would flick ****Anastasia over a hill. xD But she'd bite his arm or something. Um yeah, coughcoughcoughcoughBelexissexcoughcoughcoughcough . These two plus a bed would be history-breaking and legendary (note: very exaggerated.) I VOW TO FIND THAT DOG SOME DAY. Della. o.o Damn her! DAMN WHAT ABOMINATION THAT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE. Good thing they never danced in the finale. Or else I would've shot someone. *hides gun behind my back* Hey. We ALL know that Benny pretty much doesn't get any more hotter than he already is. HE'S SOME KIND OF MILLION THREAT PACKAGE. Okay. Doing my YouTubing now. Warm Bodies is my shit. I was like "BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER. SCREW BEAUTIFUL CREATURES." But now I'm like "SHIT! VAMPIRE ACADEMY'S COMING OUT THIS VALENTINE'S DAY? MOVE OVER!" If only my power could do such a thing. R-Benny and ****Julie-Alexis thing. OwO *swoons* Meh, but I've got a lot of things on my head. Busy, busy little bunny. I saw it. I died. First I said "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Then I was like "Okay. You're still the living Jesus Christ." xD xD xD (thousand laughing emoticons) Ahh. Good times? I dunno. YEEEEEAAAAH *makes up a bunch of hashtags* #TeamMitchell #BennyIsTheSHIT #ScrewEdwardAndJacob #ScrewGaleAndPeeta #ScrewStefanAndDamon WAIT! But I'm madly in love with Paul and Ian. #ScrewElena That's better. *insert cool meme here* Wow. I spend a buttload of time on the internet. **

**Uknowme16: *waves my magic wand* OH YEAH. Hashtags! #ChaseFamilySecrets though. xP I love that. They got a lot of secrets! :3 **

**ForeverFanged: YES FRIGGIN WAY.**

**SouthernMortal: You sure as hell missed a lot. WELCOME BACK DUSKER! *embraces you***

**Guest: You know? It's gonna be cray-cray, bitches! Let's just hope I make it that far! YUS GIVE THOSE TWO A RUBBER! "Don't have sex. You will get ****pregnant, and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it, okay, promise? Okay, now everybody take some rubbers." Mean Girls is epic.**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks, girl! Yeah, some ****magicy drama's gonna start with that. *rubs hands together* Okay. ONTO CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV or any or the characters, otherwise they would've won like a bunch of awards or something :P Do not hate me. Something bad happens here. You have been warned. Dx**

* * *

_Chapter 2. Out Came the Sun King_

A song blasted in the background as Alexis took charge at the punching bag in her room furiously. Her mother suggested it was a safe and clean way to take out her stress and unwanted rage. She clenched her teeth and took another whack at it, making sweat fly off her forehead. She kicked it, making her chest go up and down, trying to let air enter her lungs. She sighed and took a minute to breathe. Her alarm clock read six thirty, indicating that she had to finish up and hop in the shower.

She patted the red bag as she took it down from the hook, then she tossed it to the side. She would figure out where to put it later.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Are you sure it's okay for a pregnant woman to drive?" Alexis asked from the backseat as she stuffed random things in her bag. "I mean, I don't want the baby to come out deformed.

"Nah, it's cool," her aunt Jess said, pulling up in front of the school. She married Alexis' uncle Adam last October and she became pregnant in March. She was a werewolf, and their pregnancies weren't the usual nine months. The babies took at least three months to fully develop, then the due date was unpredictable. She unlocked the door, letting Alexis rush out and shut the door behind her.

She waved 'bye as she fumbled to put on her glasses. She slung her bag around her neck and ran inside. She opened her locker and tossed her History books inside the bag, then met Destiny halfway to class. She waved, making the amber necklace sway back and forth. The two linked their arms through each others' and made their way to class.

Typically expecting Mr. G, they walked in casually, but gasped when a drop-dead gorgeous woman was standing in the class. She had long, dark hair and many beautiful features, along with tan skin. Destiny narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right leg. They looked over at Ethan and Benny, who were obviously taken away and smitten with her hypnotic beauty.

"Welcome, my warriors," she spoke in a Spanish accent, rolling her Rs. "I am Lucia."

"And I am _so_ sorry," Destiny said sweetly. "I thought this was _History_,_ not_ a strip club."

Alexis scanned her up and down, then looked at Benny with flaring jealousy. She squeezed his arm, but he only whispered _ow_ and touched his arm, but he didn't take his eyes off of Lucia.

"I heard we had a sub for Mr. G," Rory said as he walked in, coming over to his two friends, "what prank should we pull first? Alien fire alarm or sub in a bucket–" They started hitting him. "What?" He was now looking at the sub, too.

"Kill me." Alexis told Destiny.

"Hottest. Sub. Ever." the three boys sighed.

"Alright, this show's gone on for long enough!" Destiny snapped, pushing her way between the boys and the woman. Alexis joined her. "Mama Dee's gonna handle this. Look lady, you don't come in this classroom and flirt with my boyfriend. That's _my_ thing! Hence the term _my_ boyfriend! I'm the only one with that sex appeal over him, not you! Right, Lexi?"

"Right." Alexis said, putting her hands on her hips. "There's no way the Board of Ed would let–"

"Maidens are not needed," Lucia interrupted. She flicked her hand to the door. "Be gone with the both of you."

"You say what now?" she squeaked, blinking. "I _can't_ miss class! Are you insane? It will _ruin_ my permanent record!"

Alexis was the type of girl who'd obsess over good grades and handing in work on-time. She was on top of her game in school, and always found ways to battle evil demons and hang out with friends.

"I only need warriors. Leave. You are of no use to me."

Destiny and Alexis gave each other looks, then looked at their boyfriends.

"_Benny_..." Alexis groaned.

"Rory." Destiny hissed.

They were still lost in space and couldn't pay attention to them. Destiny growled with anger and rushed out the room. Alexis was about to leave, but she turned back and tossed a pencil jar on the floor to show her anger. She stuck up both middle fingers as she dashed out the room, telekinetically shutting the door behind her. She jammed her sneaker in the wall, making a hole.

"What. The. Hell!" she screamed, heavily panting.

"Is this some kind of sick and twisted joke?" Destiny breathed. "Who let her in here? Why is she here? And _why_ does she look so much better than us?"

"Whoa, whoa." Sarah said as she came toward them accompanied by Erica. "What's up you two?"

"Missed a shoe sale?" Erica asked Destiny.

"I wish!" she shot back in reply.

"We just got rejected from class," Alexis explained. "This chick's in the classroom, and she's like our new History sub. So, we walk in to see that disgrace steal our guys away and tell us 'maidens are not needed.' What does that even mean? I'm like... pff... almost _sixteen_. In like... some weeks or something." She crossed her arms.

"And those freakin' morons just stood there and gawked over her... She's not even _that_ pretty."

"And _no one's_ hair can be that silky and shiny. Pantene doesn't go that far."

"I'm so surprised you didn't slap her," Sarah said.

"I should've... but I just got my nails done again." Destiny held out her hand to show off her purple stiletto nails.

"Okay, we'll go in there and check it out."

"Make her feel pain." Destiny backed up. "_Pain._" she repeated.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Have you seen Leon?" Laila demanded, rushing towards the girls after third period. She looked like she ran a marathon with her blonde hair sticking to her forehead and her eyes watery. All four of them shook their heads. She huffed.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Okay. Remember I told you guys that we were going out on a date over the weekend?" They nodded. "And since I take grade eleven history, I went with Taylor to class to talk to him, but then he just stared at this 'Miss Lucia' person as she kicked us out of class. And he's avoiding me!"

"Okay, I don't really care, but," Erica fingered Laila's hair, "_why_ are you all sweaty?"

"I was running. I had track."

"Ew." She let go of it quickly.

"We had track?" Alexis asked, surprised.

She nodded, panting. "Gotta go. If you see him, tell him I'm going to slaughter him." She sped off in the opposite direction as they kept walking. And Alexis' luck ran dry immediately when Benny approached them, followed by Ethan. She wore a poker face as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Hey," he said, "do you girls know where I could find some blood stone? Sounds vampire-y."

"Gee, I dunno." Alexis sneered, barring her teeth. Her temper was boiling. "Ask Miss Lucia. You two seem _very_ close."

"Easy there, killer." Destiny tamed, holding her down.

"All out of blood stone," Erica said, "but we can make you bleed with a rock."

"So, your freaky sub gave you freaky homework, and you're not freaked?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Hot sub," Destiny counted on her finger. "Frozen brain. Done!"

"My brain is not frozen," Ethan denied. "I just–" Miss Lucia passed by, extracting their attention. "–have to find... uh, frog hearts..." The two boys already walked away.

"Are you kidding me?" Alexis asked, giving them a dead look from behind. Her skin grew burning hot and her eyes turned her father's blue-green color. If it was up to her, she would've burst into flames right on the spot, but there were too many witnesses. "You just witnessed that, right? Cheese and crackers..."

"Am I nuts?" Erica asked. "Or did we just get blown off... by nerds?"

"If she's nuts, I'm insane." Destiny pointed out, shaking her head. "This doesn't feel right." The amber around her neck glowed harshly, almost warming up her neck. She quickly took it off and held it up. The amulet she wore could detect supernatural activity. "See? Good ol' amulet agrees with me."

"Des is right." Sarah concluded. "Something's up."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

For the rest of the day, Alexis grew even more suspicious of Benny's behavior towards her. He didn't walk home with her. He blew off their date. He didn't even have the decency to text her or ask her if she was okay. He was too busy with Miss Lucia's seemingly endless list. Another day swiped by like that and he didn't even talk to her or say a little "hello." She grew fed up and planned to question him the next morning.

"You!" she barked at him when she saw him at his locker. She ran up to him and slammed the door shut. "Do you have anything to say to me? First, you act like I don't exist in front of that bitch, then you blow off our movie night, and now, you stop talking me! You don't even call me Ally anymore! What gives?" She patiently waited for an answer.

"Oh," he said. "Hi, Alexis." She growled, and you could see in her eyes that she meant business. "I'm sorry, I was busy. I can't disappoint Queen Lucia."

"_Queen_ Lucia?" she hissed. "I thought you told me _I_ was your queen!"

"Yeah well, things have changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He simply shrugged and closed the locker shut. "Later." He started walking to Mr. G's classroom, but Alexis zoomed in front of him and stopped him in front of the door.

"I thought you said we were a team." she said softly. Her face loosened up and her eyes looked bigger, like she was about to cry. "What's wrong with you lately?"

"Dude, I need to get to class." he hinted, tilting his head towards the door. "Move." He was giving her a straight expression, like he didn't care and that she had no meaning to him whatsoever.

She stopped. Water filled her eyes and her lips parted. Her lips were trembling. Her heart felt sore and heavy. "Benny. _Please_. Just talk to me about it."

"Alexis, just move!" he shouted. "God, what's your problem?"

She jumped back in shock. Alexis fought back her tears. "What's _my_ problem? You're the one being a jackass!" she accused.

"How am I being a jackass?"

"You know what..." she trailed off. "It's either me or Miss Lucia. No more Miss Nice Demon."

He pushed her arm away from the door and walked in, slamming the door behind him. Her heart raced, paining her. She clutched her chest as she ran off to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and watched her blood-shot eyes spill out. She took off her glasses and threw them harshly at the mirror, shattering it. She collapsed on the floor and started crying harder.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

After lunch, Taylor met up with Laila, hoping to find out what was wrong with her brother. She paced down the hall until she caught sight of the blonde at her locker. She ran up to her and tapped her shoulder, alarming her. Laila stuffed something in her locker and turned around, breathing heavily and acting aloof. She closed the door and leaned on it, folding her arms and give a close-lipped smile.

"What's up, Tay?" she asked.

"Leon. What's wrong with him?" Taylor questioned.

"I dunno; he's your brother, dummy."

"When I ask him something, he just stares into space and murmurs something about that History sub. Miss Lucy?"

"Lucia. Miss Lucia."

Something about the woman's name made Taylor's arms break out in goosebumps. Did she have something to hide? She brushed off the feeling and shook her head. She tugged on her bag's strap and dashed her brown hair back.

"Alright. If you see him, call me?"

"Sure thing." Laila whipped around and speed-walked down the hall. Before Taylor left the spot, something hovered beneath her nose, making her cup her nose and cough.

Smoke?

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Wait, Wate!" Destiny called after she saw Alexis in the hall. She sped after her and put her hand on her shoulder. Alexis turned around, making Destiny gasp.

Black mascara was stained in streaks on her cheeks and her eyelashes stuck together. Her nose was red enough to make her look like Rudolph's twin sister. She looked uncannily ill like she was throwing up. Destiny's eyes mirrored sympathy as she pulled her closer.

"What happened, Lexi?" she asked sentimentally.

Alexis sniffed and wiped her eye under her broken glasses. She swallowed whatever was in her mouth. Her lips parted, but the words didn't come out. She finally said what she had to say after a few stutters. "B-B-Benny and I broke u-up."

Destiny's eyes widened as she took a step back. "So the inseparable became separable?" Alexis nodded. "How– Why? Why the hell would you guys break up? You know that like... dangerous or something... it has to be dangerous. Why?"

She sniffed again. "I g-guess he doesn't c-c-c-care anymore." Her eyes became watery again and she looked like she was about to break down again. Destiny pushed herself on Alexis and hugged her tightly. Usually, Destiny would be picky if someone was crying on her shoulder, but Alexis was an exception. They had been best friends since they were two-years old and ever since then, they were a kick-ass pair. They cared deeply about each other's feelings and couldn't stand to see the other one hurt.

"Of course he cares, Alexis," Destiny told her, "he loves you."

"Not anymore." she said harshly, since she was crying more.

A few girls passed by, giggling about it. Destiny rolled her eyes and took Alexis away from them. She stood her by some lockers and fluffed Alexis' hair. "Okay. When school's over, it's just me and you. Nobody else. Mocktails, movies, and no one else. We can do whatever you want, Bubbles." Destiny heard chanting from down the hall. She held Alexis' shoulders and tilted her head down. "I'm going to take care of this."

Alexis shook her head, but Destiny didn't pay her any mind. She marched her way to follow the army of shirtless boys into Mr. G's classroom. She pushed open the door and stood there strongly. She scanned through the crowd.

"Destiny?" a voice asked.

She turned around and saw Sarah and Erica coming towards the door, too. The voice was Sarah's.

"Yo." Destiny said, nodding.

"What's up?"

"Dipthong broke up with Alexis." she snarled. She kept looking for him. "And I'm going kill him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They broke up?"

"See," Erica pointed out, "this is why you don't date nerds." She stepped in the room. "Okay. Where's what's-her-face?"

"The queen awaits the Sun King's return." Leon said, coming toward her. She blushed as she stared at his chest. Destiny scoffed, knowing that she hadn't seen his bare chest ever since they stopped dating. Her eyes darted at Benny.

_Hmm..., _she thought, _how do I make a snappy comeback? Um, you dirtbag? No... You skank... nah... you– you bloody gallbladder? Gallbladder sounds like a curse. It sounds dirty enough._

"And I'm going to be the chosen one!" Rory said, drawing her attention.

"Whatever," Erica shrugged. "I'm not leaving without smashing something."

"Ooh," Destiny snapped her fingers and nodded. "That's always dramatic!"

"Well, she seems to like that skull." Sarah suggested. Their heads turned to the frightening glass skull on the desk that Mr. G was keeping a close eye on. Destiny stared at it, leaning her head in confusion.

"Alright. Move out the way, hippie." she said as she and Erica went towards it. The boys stepped forward, trying to surpass them.

"We will die in defense of the scared skull," Ethan said. "Especially Rory."

"Whateves." Erica said, almost like she was singing it. The two went for the skull, triggering the boys' defensive position.

"Girls, wait," Sarah told them, "they're under a spell. We need to retreat and come up with a better plan."

"Damn, why do you have to be right?" Destiny moaned, backing away. She sighed. "But we'll be back... we always come back..." She pointed two fingers at her eyes and darted them at the five boys. Sarah gripped her wrist and dragged her away before she could cause any damage.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Later on, at the Morgans' house, Sarah, Erica, Laila, and Destiny were in the living room. Destiny was trying to get ahold of Alexis on her phone, but she didn't have any luck. Poor chick was probably pouring her heart out to Tanya. With all that's happened, she was probably angry as hell and boxing away at the punching bag in her room, or lighting things on fire just for fun. Most likely, she couldn't think straight and maybe her brain was all tied up. And Destiny knew demons were dangerous when they were angry.

The news came on and with no surprise there was a special guest appearance from Lucia, who even had the weatherman under her control.

This was bad.

"Anyone else getting a headache?" Laila asked, clapping her hands against her head as she groaned in pain. Angels-in-training usually had mirgranes and headaches whenever there were dark forces at work, and since Laila's father was one, she would automatically would get them—reaper or not.

"Just you." Destiny said, texting Alexis again, for might have felt like the millionth time. "So... this news is pretty effed up. What are we gonna do? What does this sound like?"

"He just said the Hour of Judgment is tonight at sundown," Sarah said. "And if we don't act fast, the sun is going to take our friends with it!"

"Alright." Destiny stood up and put her fists on her hips. "I declare myself team captain. Ladies, we need a plan. Now. Here's what I think..."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"I'm glad you girls called me," Grandma Weir said as the girls were now in Ethan's bedroom. Alexis finally called Destiny back and said she was on her way, but was busy, so she'd get there as soon as she could. Destiny doubted that a lot, but she still had faith in her best friend.

"I figured we needed to come up with a plan like Ethan and Benny would." Sarah said.

"Then give up and call you, like Ethan and Benny would." Destiny beamed, nodding. "Yeah. It makes _so_ much sense."

"Lucia is an ancient Maztak name," Grandma Weir went on, "now the Maztaks were pretty big on gold, and animal hearts too. Look." She showed the girls the gigantic book she was holding. Laila spun over in the computer chair to see.

"The Sun King and the Sky Queen ruled the Earth together," Sarah read off, "but an argument between the two brought eternal night to the world."

"Ooh, spooky." Laila whispered, waving her hands.

"Too bad they didn't have couples' counseling." Erica added snidely.

"Prophets say one day, the queen will make an offer so pleasing," Sarah continued, "that the Sun King will return to the earth in an explosion of light that will destroy the mortal world?!"

"Whoa..." Destiny said, leaning back. "So, I'll die an only child?!" she asked excitedly. She hated living with her single mother and five brothers. "Yes! She shoots, she scores!"

"At least I won't have to finish that essay," Erica added, sharing her excitement. "Yay!"

"Lucia had the boys build an alter at school," Sarah explained to Grandma. "She said the Hour of Judgment was tonight, at sundown."

"What are you doing yammering with an old lady?!" she asked, going into panic. "It's up to you girls to save the world!"

"We're saving the world?!" Destiny exclaimed. "I need a better outfit, then. I can't look like this. I gots to look hot."

"Grandma's right," Sarah agreed, "it's girl power or nothing. We need to get our geek on, and fast."

Destiny fished out her phone. "Which is why I'm hassling the best geek I know. She needs to get her butt here or else I'm gonna lose it." She dialed furiously and held the phone up to her ear. Jane came in the room.

"Yay!" she squealed, getting the wrong impression.

"She said girl power," Erica said blandly. "Not little girl power."

"Boo." Laila motioned for her to come over. She hugged the girl to make her feel better.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Where's our big plan?" Erica asked rather boredly. Destiny sat on Ethan's bed with Jane, playing Pat-a-Cake as Laila and Sarah were looking through Grandma's book accommodatingly.

"We're trying to find Lucia's weakness and her power source, what exactly are you doing to help?" Sarah snapped. Laila looked up nervously. The world bursting into flames was bad enough, but the thought of two vampires breaking into a fight was even worse. She sighed and crossed her legs. Her left leg started shaking.

"Lucia's only weakness is her taste in robes."

"Don't forgot about the glass head." Destiny added, clapping her hands again.

Sarah stared at Destiny like this was the first brilliant thing she ever said—which wasn't true, since she was like a secret smarty pants or something—and said, "Right! Her crystal skull. I bet that's her power source. Check this out." Laila have her the book and pointed out the picture of the skull with rays of light floating around it.

"The sun's rays are heating up the skull." she said.

"So what?" Erica asked lamely. Laila stared at her, shaking her head and sighing.

"So, what happened to the original myth? Why'd they break up?" Sarah helped, stalling Laila's breakdown.

"Uh, long distance relationships never work out?" she guessed.

Jane chuckled. "Good one."

"Here it is," Laila averted to the book. "They spilt up because the moon goddess came between them."

"Great. Gotta call her up. Where's her cell number?" Destiny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we don't need the actual moon," Sarah realized, "just something that will channel the moons energy..."

"Easy. Have Alexis use her powers to bring the moon out early." She thought for a minute. "Ohh... Lucia's probably like ten times stronger than her... Lunar energy is so hard to control nowadays..." Everyone looked at her like she was mental, but then went about their conversation.

"Well, maybe I'm just a _little girl_," Jane pointed out, "but I know a big geek who paid six months allowance to buy moonstones online. He even sleeps with them under his pillow."

"You genius, genius girl!" Laila declared brightly, clapping her hands.

"Perfect!" Erica said, going over to the pillow. She reached under it and pulled out a pair of Ethan's tidy-whities instead. She shrieked as she dropped them on the floor. "Ew!" Destiny burst in laughter. "Great, now I'm going to have to chew off this hand."

"Oh, I just love karma." Destiny sang, holding her stomach.

Sarah went over and reached under the pillow and pulled out the moonstones. "Okay, we got it. Let's go." The girls got up and began to file out. Laila stopped and high-fived Jane.

"You did good, shorty." she said, appreciatively. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jane replied. "But you're calling me short?"

"I'm only five-foot-five!" Laila whined, rushing out the room.

Downstairs, the girls were about to go, but Destiny stopped.

"Wait!" she shouted, holding her hands up. "You two, are going to fry up like toast. We need some gear. Something sexy."

The door swished open to reveal a leathered-up Alexis. She was wearing a studded and spiked leather jacket, a black crop top, tight leather pants—which everyone knew she hated, but showed she meant business—and black sneaker wedges. She had a leather backpack on her back and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Black sunglasses blocked her eyes as she held up buckets of black paint.

"Somebody call backup?" she asked, smiling.

"Best. Comeback. Ever!" Destiny squealed, hugging her, almost making the paint spill over. Alexis grinned and shook off her sunglasses, showing her watering eyes. She wasn't still crying, but her eyes watered when she wore contact lenses. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"_Please_. You're my girls." she scoffed, shrugging and rolling her eyes. "It's sistas before mistas. Now. Gear up. We're gonna save the world in style, ladies."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Shit, it's hot!" Destiny complained, fanning herself. She was wearing a white crop top, cropped leather jacket, leather pants, and thigh-high leather hooker boots. It was so hot that her mascara made it look like she was melting. Her red hair was even redder for some reason. "When I said wearing something sexy, I meant like... crop tops and pum-pum shorts, not all leather and all-black everything. What is this? A Jay-Z and Kanye West video?"

The girls walked up to the school, near the Mr. G's classroom holding the buckets of paint. The two vamps had motorcycle helmets on their heads and all-leather suits with leather pants, knee-high leather boots, and zipped-up leather jackets and gloves. Laila wore a long-sleeved, short leather dress that showes her bare back in case she had to fly home, fishnet tights, and thigh-high hooker boots like Destiny.

"I was thinking more of Rachel Morgan from the Hallows series." Alexis said, smiling. "But we _do_ look sexy."

"Okay, so we have our moonrocks and paint for the windows," Sarah told them, like there was an imaginary list somewhere.

"I'm still not sure about this..." Laila commented.

"Yah," Erica agreed, "we're risking our lives, on a flimsy plan, based off of a legend."

"It's the only plan we got!" Sarah hissed at them.

"There's still that moon-thing..." Destiny trailed off, darting her pale eyes over to Alexis.

"We're _not_ doing that."

"Darn it." The ground underneath them started to fluctuate. It was now or never. "Alright, chickas. Let's dethrone this queen!" One by one they threw black paint on the windows so the sun's light couldn't come in. They dropped the buckets and ran zoomed inside the school.

"Who dares defile the Sun King's scared temple?" Lucia demanded.

The girls walked in like they owned the place. Sarah and Erica took off their helmets and shook out their long hair. Destiny threw hers back and put her hands on her hips. Laila blew a kiss and winked as she tossed hers back too. Alexis gave a whip of her head to Lucia and stood proudly with one hand on her hip.

"We do." she scowled.

"_Mhmm_." Destiny hummed, snapping her fingers.

"The weather girls are here," Sarah announced, "with an updated forecast."

"Yeah," Erica added, "cloudy with a one-hundred percent chance of butt-kicking." Thunder went off in the background. A little extra mhmp from Alexis.

"Hell yeah." Laila finished with an egotistic look on her face.

The shirtless "warriors" in the room stared them down.

"Warriors," Lucia said firmly. "Attack!"

The boys rushed towards them and the girls took them down easy. Laila went to untie Ethan. She tugged on the rope, but she felt weaker as Lucia managed to break a window, letting light flood into the room. She pulled on it harder, but she ended up burning her hand. She fanned it and tried using the other hand.

"You okay, Lala?" Ethan asked, concerned as he tried to help himself. Everyone called her Lala, and it was utterly annoying at first, but she had grown into it.

She nodded faintly and kept fumbling with the rope.

Meanwhile, Leon and Craig had advanced on Erica and Sarah, whislt Destiny and Alexis were cornered by Rory and Benny. She tried not to look him in the eyes, since she was still badly bruised from their breakup. She held up her moonstone threateningly and maneuvered around him.

"Not as wimpy as I remember you," she remarked, gesturing to his bare chest.

"You look hot," he told her, "it's a shame I'm going to have to destroy you."

"Hmm. Really?" She twirled the chain the moonstone was attached to. "I thought it'd go a little like this." She launched forward and banged the stone on his forehead, making him faint. She blew it and dusted her hands. "Nobody messes with Alexis Wate."

She staggered over to Destiny, who just took down Rory with one blow. She smirked and they fist-pounded on a job well-done.

But it wasn't done yet.

"For the moon goddess!" Destiny called, throwing a moonstone at Sarah. She caught it and tossed it to Ethan, who pressed it on Lucia's forehead, stopping her from holding the light from her skull on his forehead. She moved backwards, ready to faint and drop her skull. It shattered. She smiled vainly as Lucia suffered, vanishing in gold light. Then... she couldn't help herself, so she jumped up and squealed.

"Hell yeah effing right!" she cheered, doing a bad victory dance.

Laila sighed and finally managed to rip the rope loose, freeing Ethan. She high-fived him and helped him off the altar. Leon got up woozy and shook his head. He dazed at Craig, who stared at him.

"The heck just happened?" he asked.

"We saved the world," Sarah told him proudly.

"And we looked pretty amazing while doing it." Erica finished, adding a hair flip if it _wasn't_ enough.

"And we kicked some ass." Destiny concluded, nodding.

"True story." Ethan added in with a shrug. Desting laughed and ruffled his hair.

Alexis smiled, but it faded when she caught glimpse of her ex-boyfriend from the corner of her eye. She looked away at Leon and hugged him. "Glad to have you back, buddy." she said.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

The next morning, things were... complicated between the two love geeks... Alexis tried to act as aloof and not caring as possible whenever Benny came by, but she ended up fading under the pressure, making her voice sqeak-up and crack. It was hard to avoid him. They had every class together. In most classes, she sat with him, Ethan, and Destiny. Their lockers weren't too far away from one another's. And to lay the icing on the cake...

They were neighbors.

So, it was hard avoiding a guy you loved while walking home.

Hearing the footsteps behind her, Alexis could sense it was Benny. She took off running faster until she got her house. She dropped her bag on the porch and shut the door, locking it. She panted and sat on a stool in the kitchen, watching her uncle chop up carrots like a boss. The doorbell rang and she stared at him, secretly giving him the if-you-open-that-door-you're-deadlook. But he shot the I'm-your-uncle-and-I-do-what-I-want look and went over to the door. Alexis was about to dash upstairs, but Adam rolled his hand, making her dash back into the kitchen.

Adam was also a rare type of demon: a white-soul. White-souls were the offspring of an angel and a demon, too, but they had souls. With half spawns, it was unpredictable if they were to have a soul or not. He wiped his hands on the cloth he held and opened the door.

"_Thank_ you." Benny said, bursting in. Alexis panicked and ran towards the stairs again. He cornered her quickly. "You have _no where_ to run, missy!"

"Why are you stalking me?" she whined, obviously long-winded.

"Because, you've been avoiding me all day, and if you're not avoiding me and if I ask you what happened, you're like, 'Oh, hey dude. Nothing. Just... studying.'"

"That's horrible impression of me!" She let go a breath and lowered her eyelashes. She stepped down from the staircase and faced him. "And plus, that's believable, because I like studying. You get to make up songs and write on pretty-colored flashcards."

"Ally–"

"Tuh. Now you call me Ally."

"Ally, just tell me what's wrong? Why're avoiding me?" He crossed his arms and looked at her like he was her father.

Alexis made that weird raspberry noise with her mouth and sat on a stair. "Okay... I'm pissed off at you!"

"Wha– What'd I do?" Benny demanded, shaking his head at her. "What happened?"

"Miss fucking Lucia happened!"

"Jess, get the popcorn," Adam called up the stairs. "A show's about to take place!" Adam was home early from work, and there was nothing like watching his niece and her boyfriend fight that made him happier and made him get over a day's work of pescribing pills and looking over sick patients.

"I was under a spell; you can't blame me for that!"

"Yeah, but you could've at least called me! Or texted me! Or even stuck your head out the window and said 'Hey, Alexis!'"

He got silent, but kept on talking. "Well, I'm not saying sorry for something I had no control over."

"Then you can get out of my house. You're not welcomed here. Tootles." He gawked as he watched her open the door and smile. "Get out."

"Nope."

"Get out."

"Nooooppe."

"Get out of the damn house, Benny!"

"Um, nooooooooope. You're gonna have to push me."

"No problem." Alexis came behind him and shoved him hard. He barely made it to the door; he was by the sofa in the living room. He gave that cocky smile that she usually couldn't resist, but this time she had to fight off the urge. She pushed him again but he stood by the coat rack. He stuck his tongue out.

"Suck my–"

She kicked him in his ass and he made it out the door. Alexis grinned as she fluttered her eyelashes as he sat up from the patio. "Have a nice day." she whispered sweetly. The door slammed and thunder cackled. He looked up and watched little rain drops fall on his head; and only his head. It was a trick Alexis had played on him, but usually she'd say a clever weather pun and do it.

"Very mature, Wate!" he shouted, hoping she could hear him.

* * *

**AHHHHH! DO NOT HATE MY GUTS. All relationships have cracks and get to that rough patch... ALL OF THEM. Like this one I had with this dude I met at Staples. NEVER DATE A GUY FROM STAPLES, LADIES, BECAUSE HE WILL USE YOU LIKE ONE OF THEIR PENCILS! Wait... why am I ranting about my personal life? Well... that wasn't really a rant. That was like... two stupid sentences... like a sneak peek of my life... so yeah... Awkward moment number three-hundred and fifty.**

**It's not so awesome to be me. Dx**

**But hey! LIFE. MOVES. ON. God, what's wrong with my keyboard? Now all of a sudden it's going on CAPS too often? Hmph. Guess I lost control... no seriously, my CTRL key is popped off thanks to my little bro-bro. But he's six-months old and squishy, so I can't be mad at him.**

**Little guy! Heh heh. Awkward computer puns.**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	3. Blood Theft Auto

**Holy shit, I'm so lame! For two reasons (lmao Trey Songs reference): one, Belexis is still broken up. :-( SORRY! But there's a reason for that. I've always wanted to do something like "Awkward Relationship Moments with Benny and Alexis" or just plain and pure awkwardness. And two, I had no time to answer reviews with my classes Dx (LAME!) Next week, I promise! Ooh and three red herrings in this chap, see if you can spot them.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own MBaV, but in my fantasy world, I own every thing. This is not my fantasy world. -_-**

* * *

_Chapter 3. Blood Theft Auto_

_Okay, _Alexis thought, _I _might_ of overreacted... I mean... was thunder really necessary? And the rain? _She shrugged. _Okay. I was angry, but you can't blame me!_ She slanted her head over to the left. _Yes I can. You're you. You love Benny. You guys do all that goofy, mushy shit together and you just drop-kicked him out the door. Literally! _She tilted her head to the right now. _I didn't drop-kick him! I just kicked him. It was a plain kick! _Back to the left. _You're a psycho bitch, okay? So. Let's gather up the basics. You're just gonna apologize and win your nerd back. _Back to the right. _No! Well– I do need someone to do math with... but that's no an excuse! We're broken up. Done..._

The words hurt her as she stared off into the mirror. She swallowed them, though. Taking her from the ponytail, she put the scrunchie around her wrist and fell back onto her bed. She faced the Chewbacca and bunny stuffed animals on her bed.

"Chewbacca, what should I do?" she asked optimistically. "Should I go back to my Benny-boo, or should I let myself suffer like an idiot?"

She held it up and made a pretend-roar. She shook her head and threw it on her window seat. She looked at the bunny. It reminded her painfully of Benny... well... because they were both named Benny... but she named it before she met him, in her defense. She wasn't a stalker...

Somewhat.

She groaned and let go of the stuffed bunny. She tossed it over to Chewbacca and went downstairs. She spotted a sandwich on the counter and took it. She took a mean bite into it and Tanya looked at her skeptically.

"Who said that was _your_ sandwich?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Who said that it _wasn't_ my sandwich?" Alexis replied with a mouthful of ham. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and curled up on the couch. Now, without her Hans Solo, she had nothing to do but watch movies and eat food by herself now. Destiny was at her dad's house, Leon was hanging out with his brothers for _some_ ironic, conquindental reason, Sarah was busy, and she caught on something about Ethan taking driving lessons since he got his permit, so those were all no-nos.

"Why don't you go outside and get some sunlight." Tanya suggested, invading on her daughter's thoughts.

Stupid telepathy.

"I rather sit here, get fat, and die." Alexis said, switching the channel to get _Glee_.

"You didn't take your pills this morning."

"Uggh. I don't wanna take the stupid pills."

"Dr. Vanderwolfe–"

Alexis gave a snorty laugh. "Dr. Vanderwolfe..."

Tanya rolled her eyes as she made herself another sandwich. "He said you have to take those diet pills so you can stop eating so much. It's not natural for a regular girl to have such an appetite."

Tanya was the type of mom who worried about her daughter's well-being... _all the time_ and was constantly hell-bent on protecting her from dark natures and troubles. Or in this case, she was frazzled about Alexis not taking horrid-flavored diet pills.

"Since when am I a _regular_ girl?" Alexis asked, shaking her head.

"Hmm..." Tanya came over and sat next to her. "This isn't about food. Somebody's still sore from her breakup..."

"Pff. _No_. I'm over that. Matter of fact, who _is_ Benny Weir? That weird kid who lives next door? I've never heard of him." She cupped her hand and stared at it, imagining yogurt. Soon a cup appeared in her hand and she smiled with satisfaction. "Finally! Something useful with these powers. Yogurt on demand." She pealed off the top. She didn't like eating yogurt with a spoon. She liked slurping it, because ever since she was little, she had an addiction to Gogurt.

"Kiddie pool..."

Alexis groaned as she slurped her yogurt. She never liked talking about the kiddie pool incident. It was the first time she met Benny and developed her grade school crush on him, but he never noticed her, since he considered himself a "player," even back then. And she really looked geeky with green-rubber band braces, boxy glasses, and her hair always kept in purple-striped pigtails. Not forgetting that she was skinny to the bone in grade school.

"My God! Mom, I can't even swim."

"I know, you were holding onto the railing as he came toward you. You two were so cute!"

"Yawn." Alexis switched off the TV and got up, straightening her flowing tank top. She went over to the door and shoved her feet into red Converse. "I'm going for a walk."

"There's the spirit, sweetheart! When you get back, we can knit sweaters like we used to."

Alexis chuckled and smiled, nodding. She opened the door and shut it behind her. She jogged down the steps and walked down the pathway. A couple minutes later, something caught her eye. A golden labrador retriever circled around her, and she had no choice but to awe over its cuteness and drop to her knees.

"Aww," she cooed, stroking its head with her fist. "You all alone?" It panted in reply. "No label... no name..." A green sticky note was on its body. She took it and eyed it. She read it out loud. "Ally: saw this dog and I thought of you. Take me back. Please?" She stared at the dog's dark eyes. "Dammit, Benny." The dog barked.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"He got you a _dog_?" Destiny asked, smiling ecstatically. She clasped her hands together and swooned. "Aww! That's too cute!" Alexis licked her bottom lip and shook her head, looking down at her sneakers. "Alexis. You guys can't ignore each other forever. For once, he actually doesn't annoy the crap out of me. He misses you! And face it. You miss him, too."

The two walked into the school building. Destiny strode over to their lockers and whipped hers open.

"You're practically killing yourself. One-way suicide or something."

"Let's just see how being just friends works out." Alexis mumbled under her breath as she took out her Algebra textbook. "I mean, I'd go back to him, but I... don't know. I mean, all this bad stuff's started when we got together, maybe things'll settle."

"Girl. You're being so damn stubborn! And knowing you, you're not stubborn. You're bubbly, happy Alexis." Destiny took a set of papers from her locker and bumped the door closed with her hip. "So. What'd you name it?"

"Name what?"

"The _dog_, silly!"

Alexis smirked and rolled her eyes. "He's a secret from Mom. Only Jess knows about him. His name is Magnus. Magnus Bane."

"From the Mortal Instruments? The gay warlock? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "The _High_ Warlock of _Brooklyn_!"

The Mortal Instruments series was one of her top books category, you know, when Clary didn't annoy the shit out of her. She was a Vampire Academy and Harry Potter gal at heart. She held her books to her chest as the girls walked further down the hall, past a few classrooms. She twirled the braid on her shoulder and traced her finger on the brown highlights.

"Dude, did you hear about what happened to Malcolm Bruner?" she asked Destiny out of curiosity. "He got run down by some car or something. Poor guy."

"I heard that Ethan ran him down like a sociopath! What is up with him lately? I guess it's those wild hormones... they can make you do _anything_."

Alexis scoffed at this, but stopped when they saw Malcolm, aided with crutches and bandaged up. And it looked like he was screaming his head off at Ethan. And this guy's screaming was tarnishing her hearing. Inhuman senses has their ups and downs in high school.

"I better get my car back by the end of the day, or I'm calling the police and having your permit revoked!" he threatened. "Revoked!"

"Hush up! It's too early for threats!" Destiny screamed back at him. She walked past him towards the boys, and Alexis hesitantly tagged along behind. "So. I guess your new nickname is Psycho, huh?" Alexis rolled her eyes. She smelt something sweet, but metallic.

"Your bandages are leaking..." Rory breathed. He could smell it too. Malcolm gave him an edgy look before he cocked himself around as Rory stalked him. Destiny shook her head and gave Alexis her bag.

"Somebody's gotta tame this kid." she said, walking in the same direction.

_Gee. Thanks for leaving me._ Alexis thought.

"Well, look who's the alpha _now_." she told Ethan, shrugging. She gave a maladroit smile as she refused to make eye contact with Benny. She could feel the nervous vibes coming from him, and there was no use avoiding them.

"Why don't you just give him the car back?" he asked.

"Because I don't have it," Ethan responded. "The last time I saw it, it was on his front lawn... Growling."

"Well, we need to find it. No permit means no practice driving with Sarah. And, uh. Jail time."

"Ooh, so _that's_ why you were taking lessons... I _see_." Alexis commented, laughing. "Hey, hope that the cop that takes you in is my mom. She'll probably go easy on you." Since Scott died, Tanya wanted to protect her loved ones, since she blamed herself for his death, and somehow, becoming a police officer did her justice.

"_Guys_!" Ethan whined.

"Okay, dude. We'll find it and we'll make it talk." Benny promised, giving Alexis a slight side-eye. She parted her lips, but she closed them. Perhaps this wasn't the time to talk about the breakup. It was steamy enough as was.

"Making cars talk now, I see?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, sarcastically.

"Maybe not talk, but we'll figure something out..." He looked down at her left wrist. The cuff bracelet he gave her for Christmas was still around it. Alexis looked down at it and hid it behind her back.

"Are you sure it's the car? You might just be a _really_ sucky driver."

"No, the car is possessed or something! It wasn't me in control yesterday!" Ethan said, defending himself. Alexis held her hands up.

"Okay, okay. Sure... I guess I'll see 'ya later then..." She turned around and walked away.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"God, it's so obvious she wants me back!" Benny scolded once Alexis was gone. "She's hurting, I can _feel_ it!"

"Benny, what do you expect?" Ethan asked him, rolling his eyes. "You two _just_ broke up after almost a year-long relationship. Come to think of it... a few weeks or so away from your anniversary." He shook his head away from the thought and gained all focus back. "But, come on. Let's deal with one dangerous problem at a time. Messing with Alexis is a no-no. Her temper can be worse than the car's."

"It is." Benny clarified with a straight face. He started pacing again. "Okay, so not only does she miss me, but she wants me back, and she's just too chicken to admit it! I got her a dog for crying out loud. We all know how much she wanted a dog since hers ran away when she was six. Plus, you know we have like... ESPN with each other, right?"

"It's ESP. You don't watch sports in your mind..."

"Whatever, but, I can read her thoughts. I can put myself in her mind. She kept everything I gave her, so she can just make it easier for herself if she just said sorry for being such a spaz." He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin with his hand. "Maybe I can finally charm her into–"

"Dude, we have a possessed car on the loose, and your biggest worries are if you don't have someone to go to Starbucks with or someone to sit and watch TV with. You have me."

"No offense, but I don't want to makeout with my best friend..."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

As Taylor was texting Reina for the umteenth time this morning, she heard screaming. She was in the parking lot, so it was normal for something terribly wrong to happen with morning makeout sessions and texting while driving, but out of all her experience, she's never seen a car rape a student, especially a tough, strong jock like Derek Mulver.

Then again, maybe that was normal.

She quickly texted Leon. Minutes later, she spotted him by the recycling bin with some girl. He walked away from her, mumbling, and up to his sister. She pointed towards the car.

"This is either a horrible _Cars_ remake, or this has supernatural written all over it in fancy script," Taylor told him, shaking her head. "Isn't that Ethan's car?"

"When does Ethan have a car?" Leon asked, narrowing his eyes. "And why is it such a sexy red?" He fanned his shirt to get the weird smell off it and turned his head around to scan the area. He ran up to Rory since he didn't have his phone on him and because there was no way Taylor was wasting any of her five-hundred minutes. "You see this right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Call Ethan." Leon ordered.

"Okie-dokie." He took out his phone and held it to his ear. "Nothing, just wondering if you did the math homework yet..." Leon sucked his teeth and closed his eyes, looking for his patience. It's there somewhere. "Also, did you savagely chew Derek Mulver with your car?" He waited for a response. "Really? 'Cause that's not what everyone thinks..." He held his phone out so Ethan could hear Derek shouting "All Ethan Morgan's fault!" when the paramedics loaded him on the gurney into the ambulance.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"I wish I took Home Ec instead of Wood Shop," Alexis told Destiny as she brushed the dust from her shoulders. "I should've known something would've gone terribly wrong with the chainsaw." She shook more chalky dust from her hair. "But hey, at least I didn't kill anyone, right?" she asked with a bright smile.

"You nearly destroyed the classroom and took off someone's head, but sure," Destiny said, sharing her smile. "Let's go with that, buddy."

Destiny's phone buzzed and Alexis' new ringtone went off, and she couldn't help herself.

"Spirit to Marilyn–" she started.

"Answer it, fool!" Destiny commanded, not wanting to see her best friend's little dance.

Alexis mumbled as she held her phone up to her ear. "Heellooo?"

"_Hey, Lexi_," Leon's voice greeted. "_Meet us in the parking lot, we've got a problem_."

"Okay. See you in a few." She put her phone back in her pocket and noticed Destiny had already left. She groaned and sped off to the parking lot to find the redhead, with Leon, Ethan, Rory, and Benny. She swooped by them and nearly got frightened by the car in their presence.

"That is one sexy car..." she trailed off.

"I know right?" Leon asked, smirking.

"So, what's... the problem? Did you have to drag us from class to brag about your car, or to watch you run over someone else?" She shrugged a little and folding her arms.

"The problem _is_ my car," Ethan told her, "this thing's been in two accidents since the last time I saw it, and it looks better than ever."

"Maybe one more and we'll get heated seats." Benny joked.

Destiny slapped her cheek. "

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

_Ugh, finally_. Laila thought, walking into school.

Forty minutes late. Late, late, late. Sophomore year hasn't been particularly in her favor, but she couldn't complain. It was way better than waking up and heading straight to your living room for school. And damn, her mom was _boring_.

She still had a good five minutes before the next class started, so she packed for it and headed to the back of school. She opened the back door and shut it with equal discreet. She dug in her bag until she found a silver and white lighter. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it.

Yeah. She smoked. She wasn't proud of it, but it was what it was. She didn't know if it was a sin or anything, but she'd seen tons of immaculate reapers and angels smoke anything from marijuana to cigars, so she wouldn't be "stripped of her powers" or anything.

She took a long draft, feeling relieved, then blew the smoke out, watching it travel up in a cute-looking cloud. Oh, she had a lot to get off her chest, and this was _so_ helping.

Laila wasn't the type of mopey teenager that blamed the world for everything in angst, but she sick if being screwed over. Her brother was a dick. A born-asshole. And it wasn't just the "I hate you" crap, it was "I'll be ready to slice your head off with my scythe any day now" crap. And to think they got along well this summer.

Well… they didn't exactly talk much this summer—probably the reason why they got along well. Lately, she's had an interest in Leon, which she alien to her since they've known each other for like... ever. Around her, he wasn't really that snide, sarcastic, and jerky. He was his old self—snide and sarcastic, yes, but definitely not jerky—and she liked him that way. He was a corny flirt, using the magic he had left from his vampire transition.

Things between her and her sister Jennifer were... okay. Jen had to fake her loyalty to the Fire Council, 'cause they'd kill her if they found out she was a traitor. And to be honest, deceit, lying, and manipulation were what she was a pro at. And temptation.

_Especially_ temptation.

And her dad? He basically didn't know she existed anymore, so why bother with him?

But things could've been much more disastrous.

Laila shrugged it off and took another draft. Two guys in Whitechapel High Devils' letterman jackets swung by her, whistling. She rolled her eyes and turned away, giving them the cold shoulder. One guy, with carrot-colored hair, cool blue eyes, and a sexy set of lips came up to her, checking her out.

"You're Craig's little sister," he recognized with his hand under his chin. "Laila-Alena, right?"

She turned to face him. "What's it to you?"

"Whoa, okay. Take it easy, aight? I just thought you were a goody-two-shoes. I didn't think you smoked or anything. Trying to be badass, I see."

She made a little noise of disgust. "I _am_ a badass."

"Sure you are, honey." he scoffed. He laughed along with his dark-haired friend, then they jogged away.

Laila tossed the cigarette on the ground and smashed the butt with her heel. No way was she a "goody-two-shoes." Is that what everyone thinks of her? A push-over?

_Hmm_, she thought, _we'll see..._

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Lexi, take a whack at it." Rory said, gesturing to the car. He had just punched the hood of the car and it rejuvenated by itself. Alexis stepped up to it and shoved both of her fists in it, creating two deep dents. She stepped back and the same thing happened. And the car growled at her. She growled back before she went back to standing next to Leon.

"You're just lucky you're not alive anymore..." she mumbled.

"It feeds like a vampire, and rejuvenates like a vampire?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "And it obviously hates demons." Alexis looked insulted. "No offense." She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Well," Benny said, "we'll just tell everyone it's a vampire car. You won't get blamed for anything! By reason of insanity."

"I'm not worried about me anymore. We have to stop this car before it hurts anyone else." Ethan told him rather boldly.

"And before my parents find out I'm still hanging out with vampires..." Leon said, turning to see if any of his brothers were watching. "I'll be grounded until... whenever _they_ die."

The bell sounded for the next set of classes. Alexis gave a flick of her fingers as a goodbye, and this was expected. The girl didn't miss class unless it was necessary, since she was a dead-set A student and a wiz in the classroom. But nobody expected Benny to be with her.

"Later," he waved. Everyone gave him a look. "What? You don't want prison _and_ detention." He caught up with Alexis, who looked away from him, trying to make it to class in peace. "Ally, wait up!"

She groaned and turned to him, knowing there wasn't a point. She ran her finger on the middle part in her hair and combed the little side parts that blocked the sides of her forehead. "What Benny?"

"Do you like him?" he asked excitedly.

She sighed, smiling. "Yes. I love him." She grimaced. "But that doesn't mean I'm taking you back. I'm sorry." She held her strap close to her chest as she rushed to class faster, but at normal speed. He ran after her, taking her hand.

"Alexis. Come on. Can you take some time to _not_ hate me?" he pleaded.

She looked at him and hopelessly. They both knew she couldn't resist his hazel-green eyes giving her a look matched with his I-know-you-love-this-face smile. They were only a foot away from each other's faces. Alexis furrowed her brows as she could feel what he felt. Pain. Desperation. Desire. And she knew he could feel the same thing from her.

"Please. Give me another shot."

"I... I-I don't know..." she stuttered softly. "Give me some time."

She quietly stepped away from him and into the classroom.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

**Destiny:**_  
_

_I think Blondie has my boo wrapped around her finger... _again. :( _Meet me by the car? _

Alexis huffed as she got up from her seat. The teacher, Mr. Fields, looked up at her from his book to question her. He closed it.

"Going somewhere, Miss Wate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just the washroom. May I?" She took off her glasses, making her green eyes flicker to liquid gold. When a demon used compulsion, their eyes turned the shade. And so did the victim's. Her pupils enlarged then minored in size. Mr. Fields' dark eyes lightened to the color as he nodded like a zombie. Alexis nodded with a smile as she put back on her thick-rimmed glasses and went out the room.

She scanned the quiet hallway. She rubbed her hands and dissolved into flames.

Minutes later, she reappeared by Destiny, who was by the car, giving both blondes a serious stare-down. Like a she was saying, "Bitch if you effing take one more step closer to him, I will boil your head in the stomach of a volcano." This look didn't make Erica back off, but instead, she returned her own look. And Rory and Alexis were stuck in the middle of a diva show-off.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Destiny questioned, softening her look the tiniest bit.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Erica shot back.

"No, what do _you_ think _you're_ doing here?" Alexis pondered, stepping next to Destiny.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second!"

"That's an invalid answer."

"Your _face_ is an invalid answer."

"Ohhh..." Rory said under his breath, like it was a diss. Alexis slightly giggled.

"What are you guys doing?" Benny asked as he came by.

"Jesus, this is gonna go on forever!" Destiny shouted, shaking her head. "Answer the damn question, Blondie!"

"Nothing." she answered, giving Destiny a taunting smile. Destiny hated that smile. The two had a complicated relationship, so sometimes it was like a clash of the gods. And often their best friends got stuck in the middle of an endless war. "Now get lost, Dee-Dee."

"Don't call me Dee-Dee!"

"We're helping Ethan by stealing his car," Rory told them, making Destiny relieved that they weren't secretly dating behind her back. "It makes more sense Erica says it..." They gave him her are-you-dead-serious? look. Alexis crossed her arms and shook her head in shame._  
_

"We were just trying to help out..." Erica explained innocently, trying to see if her trick would work on Benny. Alexis darted her eyes at her with a fiery look in her eyes, like she was his guard dog. She took a dangerous step closer. "And uh..." She averted her eyes to Alexis. "Yeah, it was all Rory's idea."

"Nice try." Destiny said blandly. "But we all know _my_ Rory is too sweet and kind-hearted to do something of such sinister content. It'd be more believable if you said E.T. and his band of space aliens did it."

"I knew it! Stupid space aliens." he said as he got out the car. She opened her arms for a hug. He joined her at her side and pecked a kiss on her brow bone. It was hardly believable that Destiny hated him almost a year ago.

"Okay, sorry vamps. Blood bank is closed, alright?" Benny said, about to perform a spell. After he was done, he looked rather triumphant, you know, until the car started by itself and began to back up. Alexis slapped a hand on her face.

"My God, this is like some kind of sick, twisted remake of _Herbie_." she said, backing up, defensively.

"No, no, nice evil car! Stay evil car!"

They started trying to command it to stay put, but it literally had a mind of its own and drove off.

"_NO_!" they whined and shouted.

"Now, it's pissed, evil, and hungry." Destiny moaned. "Thanks, Max Russo." She punched Benny in the arm, making him flinch with pain.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Leon passed down the hallway, ready to get home and relax in front of the TV with his Xbox. But, of course he needed to feed first. His stomach was growling of hunger and his throat was on fire. He needed something to sink his teeth into and fast. He opened his locker and watched an old note drift down from it. He picked it up. An old "love letter" from his ex-girlfriend...

Erica...

He and the blonde vampire used to date, but it was sort of an accident. Originally, he had a thing for Sarah and was dying to ask her to this community dance last year—when he was human. But, she was busy. And somehow, Erica had acquired a crave for his blood. He ended up not only taking her to the dance, but letting her turn him, and becoming her boyfriend. She made him what he was today... and he wanted to forget every minute of it. His parents and older brother, Brenden, hated the fact that he was dating her and what he became, and he couldn't get away from it.

_Damn. Why? Why am I depressing myself? _he thought. _I'm fucking hungry!_

He crumbled up the letter and slammed his locker shut. He turned to go, but Vice Principal Stern stood in his way. He took a step back, shaking his head.

"My God..." he muttered, looking away.

"Leon, it's been a while. Can we talk in my office?" he asked.

He sighed and put his phone on vibrate. "Mom'll freak out, but I guess I have a few minutes or something. It's not like she can kill me or anything." He snickered at the inside joke he made and followed his uncle to his office willingly.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Why'd I end up going with you guys again?" Destiny asked as she followed the boys into Ethan's house. "I could've attempted to win One D tickets. And let's face it. Those things are as rare as diamonds." She curved a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"I can't believe Richard's butler wouldn't let us in!" Benny said.

"Well, you guys wouldn't take your shoes off." Ethan told him.

"Excuse me, but I _just_ got these shoes, and they're fabulous. I have to wear new shoes for the full eighteen hours before I take them off. They're just _too_ sexy." Destiny smirked as she modeled the black and white high heels she was wearing. They looked at her strangely. "What? You guys are guys. You wouldn't understand. You're not on my _level_."

"Whatever," Benny shrugged. "You wouldn't either if you had little big toes."

"TMI, Wizard Boy."

The door opened again and Alexis came in. She looked out of breath. She had on her Best Buy uniform, but it was torn, kind of bloody, and dirty along with her skin. Her hair was wildy unruly and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Your freakin' car almost killed me!" she screamed, shutting the door. "I just got off the bus, and was just about to cross the street when your psycho car comes speeding down a lane and hitting me!" She caught her breath and nodded. "I smashed your windshield, though." She grabbed a painful-looking glass shard from her wrist. "Some of these cuts are gonna take a while to heal. How'd it go with that _snob_ Richard Bruner?"

"We got kicked out." Destiny spat, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I like how the car's impact gave your hair major volume." She rubbed her thumb on the streak of red paint on Alexis' forehead. "That guy might be dead, but his hatred for demons is very much alive."

"BRB." She walked down the hall just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's Richard." Ethan made clear, going to answer it. "You got everything you need for the spell?"

"Yeah, of course, but how'd you get him to come over?" Benny questioned.

He shrugged in response as he opened the door, letting a young man around their age in dressed in a classy outfit, holding croquet mallets. Destiny's annoyance grew as he looked over at her. _Oh_, so _now_ he noticed her. Not when she pushed his butler down and had to be carried out.

"Hi."

"Is this where I'm supposed to be for the charity photoshoot?" Richard asked, not even bothering to choke out a simple "hello."

"Pardon?" Alexis asked, coming back in the room, looking much better. At least the blood and dirt were gone.

"Yes. They said you needed photos of me donating these mallets to the underprivileged." He scanned her up and down. "You look poor."

"Okay, _just_ because I work at Best Buy for minimum wage, doesn't mean I'm poor. I have _standards_." she clarified, crossing her arms as she smacked on gum. "And you _know_ me. We were in the same music class over the summer." He shook his head. "The girl who got beat up with the tuba." He cringed and moved away from her.

"_How_ do you get beat-up with a _tuba_?" Destiny asked her.

"It's okay, we don't need mallets." Ethan spoke up.

"I'll take them." Benny offered, getting up from the couch and taking them. He went toward the dining room. Alexis curiously followed him.

"I'm sorry. I had to lie to get you over here so that I could tell you that you're in danger."

"Yah, of matching that top with those slacks, babes." Destiny mocked, looking at his outfit.

"Danger? Of what?" Richard asked, ignoring her.

"A revenge-obessed car." Ethan answered.

"I do not have time for the tales of a malformed pauper." He headed for the door looking pretty irritated.

"What? No, you're in danger!" He went to block him from leaving.

"Your cue." Alexis told Benny, as she overheard them, resting one of the mallets on her shoulder. He gave her his and rushed toward the two with his spellbook. Destiny came over to Alexis with a smug look. Alexis looked at her absent-mindedly. "Wha?"

"Oh, nothing..." She showed her devious smile. "Just the fact that you two were playing imaginary croquet."

"Okay, we got a make it rain spell, a floating spell, smell like a frog spell... I don't know why I circled that... Wait! I got it!" He addressed the spell as he touched Richard's shoulder, making him pass out on the floor. The girls stared at him in shock. "It worked. I can't believe it worked!"

"It's guaranteed to backfire."

"You can celebrate later, help me get him on the couch." Ethan ordered. Destiny held him back.

"You guys have butterfingers. Let the pros do it." she insisted, chuckling. She and Alexis managed to pick the boy up sturdily with one hand each and they tossed him on the couch without a care. "There you go. See? It's not that hard."

"Our lives are going to be so much better, now that we can knockout whoever we want." Benny said, still gloating.

"Looks like frat boy must be psyched to be the first." Alexis commented, laughing. "So, evil car's after this guy? The _grandson_ of Manfred Bruner?" She said the last part like it was a celebratory title.

"Ew, who named that guy?" Destiny sneered. "_Manfred_." She shuddered.

"He's not even one of those hot, rich guys... he's okay-looking. Not really eye-popping, mouth-watering, heart-racing, stomach-turning, universe-stopping hot."

Destiny saw a hint of jealousy come from Benny, making her secretly grin. By the end of the day, these two would be back together. She was sure of it. She just wanted to see how long it would take before someone snapped.

"So like... why the Bruner family again? Sorry, I fell asleep when you were lecturing."

"The vampire possessing the car was fired by a member of the Bruner family, after he found out the guy was a vampire. Next thing you know, the vampire steals the car, somehow winds up with a wooden fence pole through his heart." Ethan explained to her.

"Aww. Poor guy. He was just committing grand-theft auto. Not like he was robbing a bank." Des said, actually feeling sympathy.

"Yeah, well... he's hurting people, and I'm getting the blame, so he's going down." he replied, a little heartlessly. He pulled a vial, along with a needle and tube from his backpack.

"Wait... aren't you afraid of needles?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna save him. Not drain the poor rich guy!" Destiny accused. "Plus, this isn't legal. I feel like a con artist."

"We are, we can let him sleep here, but we need his blood. We'll be able to lure the car into a trap and destroy it once and for all." Ethan replied. They all nodded like they understood. "I'm glad I took that nursing course in summer school." He put the needle in Richard's arm.

"Way to be manly– wait a minute!" Destiny peeled down her peach blazer to show at least three faint scars on her shoulder, in the process of healing. "You little blood thief! I hate you!"

"Every night, I woke up with blood on my bedspread!" Alexis added in fury. Obviously Destiny wasn't the only one he robbed from.

"I knew someone was stealing my blood! You said I was imagining it!" Benny accused. "It's for Sarah, isn't it?"

"It's good to take Alexis'. She's a heavy sleeper, she healing almost automatically, and her snoring drowns out your footsteps." Ethan told them. "And demons have that tasty multi-type blood." He was referencing how demon blood could be any blood type, based on what mood they were in commonly and how theirs was known to the supernatural world as the best.

"So you _do_ admit it's for your vampire dream girlfriend?" Alexis asked with red flushing her cheeks from slight embarrassment.

"Yes."

"Locking my windows now..." She paused in thought. "Although I've always wanted to see what it tastes like..." She stared down at her arm, tempted.

"I dare you!" Destiny pleaded, excitedly. "Wait. I'll be right back." She vanished off to somewhere, but returned with a hefty blood bag at hand. She passed it off to Alexis. "Do it. Do it. Drink. That. Blood. Drink. That. Blood."

Alexis shrugged and gained two sharp fangs, scaring everyone. They poked into the bag and she began drinking from it. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the plastic. They stared uncomfortably. It was practically watching a dancing fish with legs. No one had seen Alexis with fangs before. No one had ever seen her drink blood. And no one would've guessed she'd enjoy it. Finally, she took her mouth off the drained thing and stared up with her mouth open; blood stained on her top row of teeth and her lips. The fangs turned back into her ivories.

"H-how'd it taste?" Ethan asked, taking the needle out from Richard's arm.

She shrugged. "I don't see what Sarah, Leon, Erica, and Rory whine about. It's just like thick Kool Aid with a little iron twist." She licked it off her teeth and rolled her eyes. "So. Are we gonna make this plan work or not?"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"You just got punk'd!" Alexis shouted at the car with an extra shake of her hands.

"Ha! Fooled 'ya!" Rory teased it. He had a Hannah Montana moment as he pulled a wig from his head. "It's me! Rory! Not Richard Bruner, grandson of Manfred Bruner!"

"Let's see how scary this clunker is with four flat tires!" Ethan threatened. The tires popped, but then the engine growled, tiggering the tires to inflate once more. Smiles fell. "Okay, that didn't work!"

"It's still after the Bruner blood!" Rory fished the vial out of his pocket. "Des, you take it!" He tossed it to Destiny, who panicked as the car turned toward her.

She shrieked. "Hell no! Mama has a life to live! You take it, Blondie!" She threw it to Erica who caught it.

"Uh-uh! If I can't drink it then I don't want it." She flinged it to Alexis.

"Okay. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I'm fast and furious, too, so bring it on, Lightning McQueen!" she hissed, taking off her glasses and holding her fists up. The car growled at her. "Fuck no, you take it." She hurled it at her ex.

"Oh, c'mon guys! I'm the only one out of us who can't outrun a car!" he cried as the car turned over to face him. "... Here you go." He tried to hand it to Sarah.

"Let me take it!" Ethan said, putting the game of Hot Potato to an end. He took it. "I've got an idea, just give me a head start, okay?" He ran further as the car turned to stalk him. Destiny and Alexis moved in front of it, along with the vamps and used all their inhuman strength to prevent the car from killing their friend. But they were struggling.

"Shit! Take a hint, buddy!" Destiny shouted in straining anger.

"Guys, let it go! Trust me!" No one them budged.

"Do what he says! That's his I've-got-a-plan voice!" Benny ensured.

The five moved out the way, letting the angry car pace over to Ethan.

"It was _so_ nice knowing him." Destiny said, shaking her head in shame.

Some kind of crazy stunt was pulled, resulting in the car flicking over, struggling to get up. They ran towards him as he grabbed a wooden post, hoping on top of the car. It was risky, but it just might've worked.

"End of the road, carnivore!" he shouted heroicly. He tried but failed to stake the car. The car was metal, and with his flimsy mortal strength, this would be going nowhere if it weren't for Sarah, who came on top of the car and took the fence-post.

"Here, allow me," she said, "This blood drive's over!" With her vampire strength, it was more than easy to shove the thing in the car. Smoke came up from the "dead" car.

"Thanks. You didn't have to one-up my victory line though." They came down from the car and to their friends. "Oh. Bottoms up, Rory. You earned it." He flinged the vile lightly towards him. He caught it with an excited look on his face.

"Great job, sweetie." Destiny told him, nestling him with a hug.

His victory was short-lived once Erica decided to pick a fight with him. "Hey! I came all this way; you could at least pay for dinner!" She snatched it from him, setting off a little war between them... and pissing off Destiny because Rory was her ride home.

"Jesus Christ, shut up!"

"I got this," Benny said with a smile. He ran over the spell he said back at the house, doing the samet thing he did to Richard, making them pass out.

"Well, gee, now I don't have a way home, but thanks for not making my ears bleed."

"Sleep tight, fangy friends." he joked. He stopped laughing. "Wait. This means we're stuck cleaning things up doesn't it?"

"..." Destiny backed away with her arms crossed as she nudged Alexis. "_Hey, you wanna fly me home, angel lady?_"

"My wings feel a little sore." she replied, shrugging softly.

Before they could finish their conversation, Benny had officially joined the sleepover on the floor. The girls walked over him, but Destiny managed to kick him. He'd totally feel that when he woke up.

"Well, I guess I got us into this mess. So I guess I'll clean it up." Ethan said, glancing at the car.

"Nah, you're way too nice." Destiny shrugged. "Leave the morons to clean it up. Crime doesn't go without punishment." She winked as she looked at her phone. "Bye, bitches." She morophed intp an owl and flew out of the warehouse.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Sarah offered, giving him her hand. He slowly took it and in a gust of wind, they were gone. Alexis sighed and looked down at the three.

"Should I stay... or should I go?" she asked herself in thought. She yawned, throwing her arms up, making her wings come out of her back. They fluttered lightly as she crossed her arms. "It would be the right thing to do... Nah. I gotta get home. Ain't nobody got time for this." She hovered above the ground, taking a final look, but then let herself down, feeling guilty. She sighed. "One act of kindness never killed anybody..."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"I guess I'll see you later." Leon shrugged, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. He had practically spent the rest of the day with his uncle, unknowingly, and it was time to get home before his mom called child services.

"Wait, I want to give you something." Stern told him, digging in his pocket. He pulled out a ring with a strange symbol on it. He gave it to Leon. "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind you having it."

He shrugged again. "Thanks." He slipped the ring on his pointer finger, sending his body into a state of shock. He looked at it weirdly. "What-"

"It was given to me by my father, your grandfather. It runs in the family." he insisted, giving a smile.

_Pedofile smile..._ Leon thought, but gave a friendly smile back. "Thanks. I'll be going now..."

* * *

**Okay. It's like... killing me to see Benny and Alexis apart, so I'm going to use my massive powers of fanfiction to do something about it. ^O^ But you won't know what the hell I'm about to do, soooo, you'll see...**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	4. Pool Party at a Rich Dude's House

**ALRIGHTY. Everyone has been waiting for this shit. (Lmao not really, maybe, I dunno) BUT HERE IT IS. BELEXIS' EPIC RETURN AS PROMISED. Warning: This might suck. NOT.**

**Shout Outs (Shout Outs from last week will be posted at the end of the chapter, so it won't be such a huge blob.):**

**Bethan Forever: I KNOW! I thought it'd be cute and ****random and my brother's dog came out of nowhere when I was typing this and licked my knee, and I was all like "HEY! IDEA!" So. Behold, Magnus, lord of all dogs. BOW DOWN TO HIS EPIC SHIT. Hahahaha- no. Yeah, no spoilers, you! *waves finger at you* Laila's trying to prove she's bad, but Lala we love you the way you are! Yeeeeeah. I totally would've done a Leon/Sarah story if I had the guts to, but I don't, so, ha. Call me chicken. YEAH, HE'S A LITTLE BLOOD THIEF. O.O *waves finger at him even though he'll never see* AND YEAH. They pretend nothing's wrong, but in their heads it's like "Bitches, please. There's totally some secret messages going on here." And this is when someone asks "WTF is Stern up to, mingling with Leon?" We'll see. WE'LL ALL SEE. I don't even know, I'm still in the thinking stage *she's lying* SHUT UP MIND. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, most of the time, I avoid questions for a damn good reason. I DID? Haha, I'd say something like that. I'm super weird and just quirky, my boyfriend says so . Yeah, I got a new boyfriend, peoples, and he'll treat me good! Yeeeeeeah, Lexi is a bad byotch. Scaring the toughest of vampires since 1999. Hahahahahaha, no again. Okay, back to my corner.**

**funkybananas47: Yeah, I know, it's totally cheesy! And this one's name is based on a Ke$ha song! (I don't really like Ke$ha. What's with the dollar sign, are you obsessed with money? 99.9% of this earth is, but still.) What did YOU think? Even though... it's um... already here... but comment me what you thought! Dx**

**Guest #1: I KNOW, I WAS A SICK, TWISTED LITTLE MONSTER FOR DOING THAT! Horrible, horrible me. Don't worry darling, they're back, and they're geekier than ever! Haha, I love making romances for nerds. :3**

**Cat of Flames: Why thank you dear, and you won't have to wait long now! Hehehe :***

**Crash88: I KNOW Dx Dx Dx I'm a bitch. BUUT they're back. Ben and Ally: Back in Action. POW POW!**

**Uknowme16: YASSSS, THEY ARE! Yesh, yesh she did. See where that shit goes. And I dunno! Those two are up to no good I tell you!**

**Guest #2: I know, Leon is so awesome. xD Not really. *Yes* **

**ForeverFanged: WELL I JUST DID. *drops another bomb* BOOM. ANOTHER.**

**AverageFangirl: Ilysm! AHHHHH! You're one of the sweetest little things ever. And whoa! Is Leon like a ladies' man in this new story or what? Every girl just wants him now that he's single and running and dark. As his creator, I'm gonna have to look into this.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Sooooo, y'all know that fic I'm doing with Don't Call Me Babe/Call Me Aria writer Panda_Chan8? Yeeeeeeeeeah, we're back in action, and a new chap should be up soon, guys! :D Taylor and Kami are gonna kick some vampire butt once again! I even did a cover for it! It's purty. Wanna see it? I can email it to you. DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT A CREEP! *haha, you wish* SHUT UP. Anywho. Expect some craziness, drama, and danger and some conflict in that little thing we like to call Benny/Kami. Love that shit. OKAY. I'M OUT *ladies, this yo song, so as soon as it come on-* Ciara reference is over.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Weeelll, except Leon, Destiny, and Alexis and others, but that doesn't count, right?**

* * *

_Chapter 4. Pool Party at a Rich Dude's House_

"Alexis, are you done yet?" Tanya exclaimed through the door of the bathroom. She buckled her belt. "I need to talk to you about this damn dog!"

The jig was up and Tanya learned that Jess and Alexis had fooled her with an invisibility spell. She was more of a cat person at heart, and she didn't like the fact that there was a dog running up and down her house, peeing in her backyard and frontyard, and chasing off the mailman. Everyone in the house was ready to go, except Alexis, who was taking forever in the shower, singing who-knows-what.

"Honey, are you bleeding again? Is it Shark Week?"

"_Mom_!" she whined, not wanting to go into the topic of her period.

"Sorry. It's just that I have to get to work on time, but at the same time, I have to make sure you get breakfast. A food-deprived Alexis is no better than a caffeine-deprived Alexis. How about some waffles with a decaf triple-mocha latte, extra foam?" Tanya looked down to see her auburn hair curl with impatience. "Alexandria Semira Wate..."

In honor of Scott's death, Alexis' middle name was changed from Heather to Semira, a name that Scott wanted to give her, but Tanya was too stubborn to let him do it. She felt bad now, so she had to let the matter rest somehow. Along with this, Alexis insisted that her full name was changed to just Alexis, but Tanya refused, since she _insisted_ that Alexandria was the name her grandmother gave her. Like Alexis would believe that bullshit.

"My name is Alexis, Mom."

Tanya groaned and fiddled with the badge on her uniform. "I'm giving you up to the count of ten. _Ten_..."

The water shut off and an angry Alexis came out in her bright yellow robe, dripping wet, and soapy clumps of hair on her head. She groaned as she crossed her arms. "Fine, you win! Please just turn the water back on, this isn't funny!"

Tanya laughed hysterically. "_I_ didn't do that, hon. The _universe_ did." She turned and walked downstairs, leaving her daughter boiling mad.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~. **

"I think we should just give her a regular house party," Laila urged, shaking her head. "She doesn't look like the ballroom-type."

"But it's her _sixteenth_ birthday. My sixteenth b-day had a club theme. Yours had an amazing aviator theme. Taylor went back to New York to see Maroon 5 in concert. She needs something awesome!" Destiny ranted, nodding. She played with some of her hair, twisting and twirling it around her hand as she stood. "Remember, this is the first one in two years that we're celebrating with her."

"Yeah, Des, you told me a thousand times before," Laila slammed her locker shut. "And since we're M.I.S.A. mentors now, we have buttloads of time on our hands..."

The two, along with Leon, Alexis, Taylor, and Craig were apart of a special universal program made for training young supernaturals for the dangers and glamour of the occult world, making sure they knew how to fight, how to use paranormal weaponry, and how to use their powers for the greater good. At stage 10 of the program, the trainees official became mentors, and could leave or stay to assist others.

"Hey, we still kick ass! Anyway, so the color scheme can be gold?" Destiny took out the purple fuzzy pen from her bag. "Or reeeeeeeeeeeddd..." She stared up when she heard laughing. "Jesus Christ..."

Laila burst into laughter. "Holy shit!"

"Nice look, guys!" Rory complimented as Ethan, Benny, and Alexis came toward them. Everyone mocked them, but who would blame them. Their hair was soaking, dripping wet; flat and bland.

"My God, did you guys get caught in a hurricane?" Laila chuckled, wiping her eyes. "I never knew Whitechapel had a coastline." She gave another taunting laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Ethan said, rolling his eyes, "our showers cut off before we could rinse. The whole street list water pressure."

"Omigod, you guys had a fricken' three-way in the shower?" Destiny demanded loudly, making people laugh harder. "You dirty, dirty nerds! I knew you guys spent too much time together this summer..."

"Different showers, Des! Different!"

"Well actually, I was in the middle of this deep conditioning treatment..." Benny corrected, holding up a piece of his hair. Destiny raised her eyebrows. "What? People aren't born with hair this thick and shiny, okay?"

"Laila is." Alexis pointed out, playing with the blonde's hair. "This hair... is made from the poop of an angel. It's gorgeous." She stood behind her and fluffed it wildly, then watched it fall enchantedly, gracefully on her shoulders and down her back. Probably a glamour. Angels and reapers used and had loads of glamours. "But don't get the wrong idea, Pierre, you still have tons of flaws."

"You totally could have used my shower, or Destiny's." Laila suggested. "My mom doesn't mind. We all have different showers, anyway. There was no way I was sharing with Craig. A pure disaster waiting to happen." She looked away, at the ceiling lights, the light reflecting on her eyes, tinting a speck of gold.

"I'm sure Laila'd love to see you naked, Ethan." Rory teased, smiling over at her. Laila's eyes widened and she pounded her fists on his back, making him laugh his ass off as she chased him down the hall. Further down the hall, they sped up in supernatural speed.

"There's no one at this school that has it worse than us." Alexis moaned, shaking out her hair.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"I miss you _sooo_ much, babes." Taylor uttered to Reina on her phone. "How's everything? Nobody's bothered you, right? You're okay? You haven't killed anyone yet, right? Please tell me you haven't killed anyone and moved to _England_ now! That's _way_ too much of a lost-distance relationship!"

"_Calm down, girl. Do I have to put you on a leash?_" Reina joked. "_I'm fine. Everything's fine. By the looks of it, I should be back by around Halloween. My parents think I'm staying with my cooky aunt, so I'm good_." She could hear the smile in her voice. "_Don't tell me you're checking other girls out_."

"_Yes_, R, there's _another_ girl." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"_When I come back, I'm gonna eat her._" The two of them laughed. "_No, I swear to God, if there's any chicks checking you out, I'm eating them whole_." Taylor's face grew pale and she got quiet. She could never think of short little Reina going to eat anyone... Short, but feisty and powerful little Reina Tymes.

Her swim coach blew her whistle, rushing her to get off the phone. She held up her hand and turned back to the wall, holding the strap of her purple swimsuit with her thumb. She bit her lip.

"There goes Coach Jules. Gotta go." Taylor said softly. "Wish me luck. Love you."

"'_Kay. Go get 'em, Tiger. Muah! Love you!_" The phone clicked off and Taylor put it in her bag. She left her bag on the bench in front of some lockers and darted off to the rest of the team.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

After class, Alexis came out into the hall with Destiny and met up with the Ethan, Benny, and Leon, since they had nothing better to do. Well... Destiny had nothing better to do, Alexis wanted to use study period to study, but Destiny thought that was stupid. Secretly, she studied in the morning, with a double skim latte by her side, paired up with her favorite blueberry muffins; the ones Nicole makes for her.

"Hey, wassup, fools?" Alexis greeted, waving. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? _Again_."

"We gotta find Sarah." Ethan said in a salient tone.

"Leave the girl alone. She probably feels like you're stalking her." Destiny scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"There's something running through the pipes in Home Ec. It's freaking crazy. Could be like... this big?" Leon held up his hands for an example. Alexis whistled and Destiny took a slightly melodramatic step back.

"What was it?" Alexis asked, narrowing her eyes and tapping her chin with the fuzzy magenta pen in her hand, letting the sparkly bumble bee and butterfly charms jitter and wave back and forth. She lifted her glasses from her nose.

"No idea." Benny answered.

"That's why we're looking for Sarah." Ethan concluded.

"I think she's in the washroom..." Alexis guessed, looking up in thought. "This tracking thing is hard..." She started walking, trying to see where her psychic presence was, or at least sniff her out. Like she predicted, the vampire came from the girls' bathroom and she bumped into her. "Oh! I was right. Hi!"

"You scared me!" she said, startled. The teens continued to follow her as she started walking. "Look, we need to talk."

"No, _we_ need to talk!" Benny told her, pointing at himself.

"We're the same we, idiot." Destiny seethed, rolling her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"Something terrible just happened to Kate in the bathroom," Sarah explained, "it's like something–"

"–came up through the pipes?" Ethan asked. "I think whatever it was came up to the Home Ec room for dessert."

The bell rung, making other students flow into the hallway. "I found this instead of Kate..." She took out a large, sharp tooth. Benny took it, checking it out. Destiny stared at the thing like it was her own, but telling from the sudden goosebumps rising on her arms, she didn't even want to go near the thing.

"Then, I guess we go where the pipes go. C'mon." Ethan lead them down the hall.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"I _really_ don't like it down here... maybe there's a _reason_ why the basement's off-limits..." Destiny whined, shaking. "Anything can come out and just jump at you! Like, radioactive mutant roaches or something. This is _not_ turning into something like the mystery gang cartoons. Even though I'd make a _killer_ Daphne." She chuckled as she threw back some of her hair, but shrieked when something moved inside the pipes. She and Alexis held onto Leon, who was amused by how this was the first time _they_ held onto _him_.

The boys pulled out flashlights whilst Leon, Sarah, Alexis, and Destiny used night vision to see.

"Whatever it is, it must have hit the power line." Ethan remarked.

"I don't like this." Sarah whimpered.

"Come on, guys." They stopped down the stairs.

"This is the exact part when the teens get eaten alive..." Alexis breathed, looking up. "It's practically written all over demon folk tales that are used as 'bedtime stories' for younger ones." Another bang went off and she jumped into Benny's arms accidentally, shrieking, but stepped away a little later. She cleared her throat, playing with her angel wing earrings. She made a squeaky noise with one of her blue Converse on the floor.

"That thing is nature's biggest klutz." he said.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out, scaring them as Rory stood in their presence.

"The hell are you doing down here?" Leon yelled, clutching onto his own shirt, still a little shocked.

"Whatever he's doing here, I'm just glad he's here..." Destiny squeaked, going to hug him. Her face was covered in surprise and fright as she looked past him. "OMG!"

"What?" Alexis demanded in the same tone.

"That!" Ethan shouted, pointing out the sleek, slithering creature by a door. It gazed over at them and then waddled or crawled away. Destiny fainted on the floor and Leon caught her, knowing it'd happen. Alexis was shaky in her knees, almost fainting herself. It had been a thing since they were little. If Destiny fainted, Alexis fainted, and vice versa. "Was that an alligator? _How_ was that an _alligator_?" he asked in a shrill voice.

"In Whitechapel?" Benny asked, as if that was the worst-case scenario.

"I think I just peed a little..." Alexis murmured, shaking her head as she taking a strap from the short overalls she wore.

"Uh, guys..." Rory spoke in a guilty tone. "Remember that locker search a couple months back?" He proceeded with his little flashback story, leaving everyone in confusion.

"You flushed live alligators?" Sarah asked in a criticizing voice.

"I didn't mean to!" he whined. They gave him a are-you-dead-serious? look. "What? They obviously survived!"

"Where did you even get them?" Benny asked.

"Florida." he answered. "I thought they were iguanas! When they called the locker raid, I panicked. I thought they'd be safe in there!"

"Sure... 'cause nothing says home like a school toilet." Alexis sneered, rolling her eyes.

"From the looks of it, he must've loved it in there." Leon added, chuckling.

They followed the alligator into another part of the basement. Destiny woke up dizzily. "What happened? Why is everything so bright? I think I have major eye probs. Now it's dark..."

"He went this way."

"How do you know?" Benny asked him skeptically.

"Vampires have a really good sense of smell!" Sarah defended.

"Thanks. These mortals are _so_ mainstream." Leon commented, giving him the side-eye.

"They're right! It was here!" Rory said. Destiny shrugged as she stepped ahead, but screamed, scaring everyone. "What happened, Kitten?"

She started whimpering and heavy breathing. She pointed at the squishy, acid-green mess on the floor, which trailed on her heels. She whined and took off the heel, throwing it randomly. "I'm never wearing that again!"

"Ugh... Is that normal for an alligator?"

They walked up the stairs, around it while looking at it.

"I already want to turn this thing into a new purse." Destiny growled.

"It's grown a lot in four months. This is no normal alligator!" Sarah added.

"The potion must have mutated it..." Benny said.

"Potion?" Ethan repeated. "What potion?"

"The potion I downed that day was called Jock Star. It gives you the combined athletic mojo of Sidney Crosby, Kobe Bryant, and a circus dolphin!" he explained overexcitedly.

"I should have known _you_ were a L.A. Lakers fan!" Leon accused. "Miami Heat all day. I told you, with LeBron James, you could have did slam dunks in your dreams! Not Kobe Bryant! _Idiot_!"

"A dolphin?" Ethan repeated again, just to make sure he was hearing right.

"Chicks dig dolphins." Benny told him, giving Alexis a side look. She looked away.

"You know who else likes dolphins?" Rory asked. "_Alexis_." He nudged her playfully. "Huh? _Huh_?"

"..." Everyone turned away from him as they went up the stairs, out of the creepy basement, and into the striking light of the hall in school. Destiny had calmed down, but she left to go to her locker to slip on her "backup stilettos." Leon had slipped away, like a ghost, without saying where he was going or what he was up to. He just mumbled to himself something and walked off, suspiciously.

"_He_ was helpful." Ethan said sarcastically. "He's up to something... but, whatever it is, there's no time to figure it out. We have to find that alligator."

Some kind of growl or gurgle or roar that sounded like it came from the alligator was heard. They crept down the hall to see a long, leathery reptile tail swung around the corner, going into the next hallway. Alexis squinted her eyes and put her hands on her hips, looking like she was stumped on a math problem.

"_Doesn't _anyone_ hear all this noise?_" she whisper-asked, shaking her head.

"_Don't surprise it! We don't want it surprised_." Benny murmured to her. They walked around the corner and met the alligator. It was way in front of them, but it couldn't see them, since it was turned the other way. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"We've got it cornered," Ethan exclaimed, "let's go!"

The alligator heard the noise and started coming toward them. Rory had vanished just like Leon had, leaving the four maybe to die.

"Nope. No we don't." Alexis said with a quick shake as she stared at it. Rory came back with a tarp or blanket. He started skulking towards the animal. "Have you gone bonkers? Get back!" If only people would actually take her advice for once and not go along with what they thought in their minds...

"Rory, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"No, let him do it!" Benny said. "Or else we'll have to do it!"

"I saw this on _Crocodile Hunter,_" Rory referenced in a fake Australian accent, "help me reel this thing!" Ethan grabbed onto its tail, the girls helped Rory pin it down, and Benny was no help whatsoever by flickered the flashlight in his hand in its eyes.

"Get his head!" Alexis ordered him. He still shined the flashlight in its face. "Not with the damn flashlight! With the rope!" She snatched the flashlight from his hands and threw it. He took the rope and tied it around the gator's mouth so it couldn't use its sharp teeth against them. They lifted the thing up as it stirred and scourged and stuffed it into a supply closet, shutting it.

Destiny came jogging in wearing shiny black stilettos. "What'd I miss?" she asked, looking from the closet to the group.

"We just bagged ourselves an alligator." Alexis said proudly, crossing her arms.

"Yay! High-fives!" She high-fived everyone individually, but wiped her hand on her leggings after she high-fived Benny. "I'm still indifferent towards you..." She gave a slight side smirk, sending a taunting message.

"Humans: One; Gator: Zero!" Ethan declared.

"Zero!" Rory repeated.

"That's what happens when you mess with thumbs!"

"Thumbs!"

The closet shook rebelliously, making them step back. "I think we made our point." Benny added.

"If this is the gator that attacked Kate, then how did it fit through the pipes?" Sarah pondered.

"Well, grown mice can flatten themselves down to half an inch to get out of doorways," Ethan said. "Maybe this one evolved."

"You evolved?" Rory asked in a heartfelt voice, latching onto the supply closet. "Aw, Daddy's so proud!" The alligator growled in defense, making his "father" back away, looking very insulted. He looked at Destiny, shaking his head in dismay.

"I'm _not_ that thing's mom." she denied.

"Okay, let's go back to my house and see if any other gators have been terrorizing the town." Ethan suggested, leading the others to follow.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Light flooded in the room. Leon's eyes snapped open and he pulled himself off the cold floor. The last thing he remembered, he was... helping Laila? Helping her do what? And why was he in the janitor's closet? Why was everything a blur? He looked down at his hands. He rubbed his fingers in his palms. They felt hot, like they were on fire. He flinched away and blew on them. What was wrong with him?

Leon propped himself up and opened the door, letting himself out. He rubbed his eyes as he felt woozy in his legs. School was over already, and he didn't even notice. He didn't even remember the bell ringing. Or having lunch.

His stomach turned at the thought of it.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Destiny came by Alexis and asked, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Before she could ask her, she ran her upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door.

"So... you've let Rory drink from you?" Alexis asked Destiny, reading her mind.

Since the topic was brought up. Destiny had tried to convince Alexis to drink blood again, since she noticed there was a certain glow about her ever since. She seemed even happier than usual. So happy that she could do about ten backflips and twenty cartwheels. Maybe even a middle split. Alexis shrugged, sending her an I-don't-know message. Destiny said it was totally normal, and that she could balance on food and blood like Adam. Alexis asked her why, and somehow, they stumbled upon the fact that Rory had been feeding from Destiny's blood when supplies were limited.

Destiny nodded. "And yah, it's actually really safe. He drinks from me, since I have the ability to heal faster than the average mortal and the immunity to poison and venom, and he doesn't go hungry."

Alexis rubbed her neck uncomfortably. The thought of a vampire biting her neck almost every few days or so _must've_ hurt. "Doesn't it hurt?"

She shook her head, giving her the no answer. "You've read _Vampire Academy_, right?"

Alexis nodded. "Like, the best vampire novel since Anne Rice, duh. Adrian is my soulmate."

"The whole part about how good it feels when a Moroi bites you; how it sends a golden joy or a bliss through your body. How it's addicting. It's true. When Rory bites me..." she continued. She shut her eyes and thought about her words, like she was having a flashback. "It feels like the stars are dancing... like the moon lit up. Like, everything isn't what it seems. My body feels fuzzy, but there's something about it. Maybe it's sweet, maybe it's just a bite... I dunno. But... it's better than being drunk. Better than being high. Almost better than sex."

"Wow. That's an explicit interpretation." Alexis said, grinning. "But I really doubt I'll be drinking from people. Mom'd never allow it."

"So, am I hearing a 'Yes, Des, I'm drinking blood now,' or a 'Maybe I'll think about it?'"

Alexis scoffed and walked away from her, into the living room with the others. Destiny giggled and followed her. Both of them leaned against the wall, next to one another. Getting home wasn't a problem, and they'd called their moms to let them know what was going to take place. Nicole, Destiny's mom, didn't care and Tanya would be working herself like a dog anyway, balancing a new case and her otherworldly job as a seraph later that night.

"Okay, so what's the status?" Alexis asked, twirling a brown curl of her hair.

The door gave a violent slam as an angry Erica stormed in. Her hair was dark and soaking wet and the lavender leather jacket she wore was trashed with claw marks. Obviously, she'd met one of the alligators. Destiny chomped on her lip and turned to the wall. She rested her head against it and started bawling like a hyena. She wiped wet tears from her pale-ivory skin.

"Karma is a _bitch_!" she squealed, clapping her hands in amusement.

"Erica?" Ethan asked. "What happened to you?"

"You guys are the ones with your fingers on all that's weird around here." she barked. "_You_ tell _me_. I was driving the freshmen through the car wash in the back of my dad's pickup–"

"You drove them through a car wash?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, after she made them roll around in manure, someone had to hose them off." Ethan responded.

"Right. And then, something huge and scaly jumped out of the pipes and attacked me!" the blonde complained.

"Hey, hey." Benny said. "Is this a dig on Sheila Botner? 'Cause she's actually a really nice girl who happens to have a minor skin condition!" Destiny rolled her eyes and whispered something.

"No, it was some kind of mutant alligator thing, and it came out biting. Now, I know how my food feels... and I. Don't. Like it!" she went on.

"Are the girls okay?" Sarah asked concernedly.

"They're fine, but my new leather jacket is trashed!"

"You don't look like much of a lavender person anyway." Destiny retorted, shrugging. "More like a magenta. But that would make a horrific color in a leather jacket. Unless it was fake leather, like that one." Erica looked insulted. "Honey, you weren't fooling anyone, that's faux-leather."

"Hey, guys, looks like they found Thor's buddy." Ethan said, making everyone pay attention to the TV. The newsman reported that there was an alligator found in a pool, and it was brought to the zoo.

"Well, that's both our–"

"_Your_." Destiny snapped.

"–little guys! It's all over!" Rory cheered. "Who wants pretzels?" he offered. Benny and Alexis' hands shot up.

"That's not the one that attacked me." Erica objected. "The one I saw was bigger than that."

"Wait... That means Thor didn't have a _buddy_." Alexis thought out loud.

"He had a side chick!" Destiny realized.

"That means they're breeding! And if Erica's right, them babies ain't pretty." Benny added.

"Yes! I'm a matchmaker!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't let that go to your head." his girlfriend said. "People and alligators are two species."

"We're talking about an _entire_ different species," Ethan corrected. "One capable of incredible strength, of growing to who knows what size... the possibilities are endless."

"And thanks to the dork squad they're loose in our city's sewer system!" Sarah said, hinting at Rory and Benny.

"_Alexis_ was there, too!" Benny said.

They turned to her as she tried to walk out the door. She turned her head slowly and sighed. "_So_? What did _I_ flush? Nothing. I didn't even go in the bathroom." Her voice was cracking—a clear sign that she was lying. The intense stares made her sigh again. "Alright! So what I flushed my Chemistry test? Mr. Hastings is out to destroy me!"

"She got an A... _minus_..." Destiny explained, trying not to laugh.

"At least my _test_ didn't make an _alligator grow_!" she defended, turning the tables back to the boys again.

Someone's phone went off. Sarah took out hers and glanced at the caller ID.

"Erica, are you calling me?" she asked.

"No..." she replied. "That swamp thing must have taken my phone when it tried to bite my arm off! I just got that phone!"

"Let me guess... you got that phone trying to bite someone else's arm off?"

"Yes." she admitted. "It was a 6G!"

"You gotta stop stealing from your dinner guests," Sarah scolded. "You going to draw too much attention to yourself!"

"Fine, okay, they're just souvenirs!"

"There's such a thing as 6G?" Alexis asked, holding up her 5G phone. "Then why the hell am I stuck with this? God, I feel so mainstream."

Some kind of squeaky sound went off and everyone looked around to see who made it. Only the girls knew where it was coming from, because only they knew about Sarah's little "problem." Destiny hid her grin and Alexis was just realived that it wasn't her this time, referring to what happened back in freshman year... but she still got tortured and taunted about it.

"Did you hear something?" Ethan asked.

"Nope! Nobody did!" Sarah quickly answered, embarassed.

"Me? _Pff_... nope." Alexis said, covering her nose with her arm.

"Me neither." Erica said, holding hers.

Destiny looked like she was about to faint again, but Alexis shook her. "_What_ noise?" she played off, dizzily. Now Ethan's phone went off, making him pull it out. "Is that demon-thing's stomach calling you?"

"Nope, stomach-texting actually." He wore an idea face. "But I've got an idea." He got up and went up to his room. The boys followed, leaving the girls wondering what they were up to. They eventually followed them to Ethan's room. He was on his computer typing away when the girls made it there. "–hack into the satellite and pin point the exact location of the alligator. And... volia!" Their eyes followed the little bit dot on the screen. "Oh, come one? No reaction? That was harder than it looked!"

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you just did, so I can't give you credit." Alexis shrugged.

"That thing's working its way up to Hunter Hill's Mansion Country." Sarah spoke up, leaning in closer.

"Very high class. Lots of hot tubs." Erica commented.

"And sexy pool cleaners." Destiny hummed. Rory gave her an annoyed look. She backed up. "Hey, I thought that _before_ we started going out—when I hated you!"

"That was a hundred and twenty-six bit encryption I just hacked into!" Ethan cried out, still mad that no one was going awe over his computer skills.

"... _I_ thought it was awesome." said Benny.

"Thank you, Benny!" They high-fived.

"I'll never understand this language." Destiny sneered, going out into the hallway.

"Wait, where was Heather last seen again?" Sarah asked.

Destiny ran back in the room when she heard the question. "At Taylor's ex, Tad's mansion. Last night. I went to that party. It was sick." She smiled. "I must've gotten wasted _a lot_, 'cause I think I was flying home."

"Yeah, 'cause your mom told me to bring you home, smart one." Alexis told her, rolling her eyes amusedly. She slipped out her Vampire Academy book and licked her lips as she reread the description of Dimitri Belikov, imagining him in her head. Why were the fictional guys always the hottest? She looked up at her tall, and just as handsome ex-boyfriend. Maybe not. There were still those real guys. She shook her head.

"Ooh, and Leon was there, too. He was either hooking up with this chick, or eating her completely." she added in, giggling.

"That's it!" Ethan shouted. Alexis looked up at the redhead, who stared at him, obviously confused about what just happened.

"What? You think she's dead? Most likely, yeah. He probably over-drank again. I mean, you'd think over a year, he'd control his thirst. Or he'd find someone to feed from... But yeah, she's probably dead–"

"No. Not Leon's issues. Where else would a tropical sewer-dwelling lizard to able to make it though the winter?"

"Under a hot tub?" she questioned.

"That's where the beast is." he confirmed.

"That Tad guy's having another party today," Alexis told them, looking up from the book. "I overheard Leon. Brenden's getting him and Taylor in, and Jennifer flirted her way in. So, I guess Laila's going, too." She gave a slight shrug and looked back at the book.

"A pool party! The babies are heading home; straight to Tad's house. We have to warn them!"

"Hot girls in danger, here we come!" Benny declared like a superhero. Alexis shut her book.

_Okay,_ she thought, _I cannot get over my feelings. It's way too damn hard. I just have to tell him. I want him back._

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Leon sank down in a plastic, white chair as he stared up at the brilliant blue sky through the darkness of his tinted shades. It was nice pretending he was normal for the slightest bit. His mom was superstitious, so she went out of her way in order to keep him safe and leave whatever humanity he had left alone. The ring his uncle gave him was on his middle finger, secured tight. It gave him sort of a light buzz, but there was something else about it. It made his skin prick up with excitement. But he couldn't take it off. He didn't want to.

He stared down at his chest and at the tattoo on his arm. A matrix of lines and swirls and crosses in a circle; his family's mark. Everyone in his family got this mark when they were seventeen. Technically, he _was_ seventeen. As far as he knew, he didn't know what the mark meant, but his father had it, and his brothers had it, meaning he had no choice but to get it. His mom and Taylor just had a small cross on their wrists.

Someone put their hand on his black board shorts. He looked up at Jennifer, Laila's older sister, who was nothing but a deadly sin. Like her sister, she had blonde hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to flicker in the proper lighting, but her figure was way better. She had volume, and her smile was so hard to resist. She wore a hot pink, frilled up bikini with loose straps that dangled behind her back and against her thighs. Her shorts were crunched up in her hand, and a brown fringe bag was on her shoulder. She also wore sunglasses and her lipstick was a matching her swimsuit.

"Hey." she said smoothly, running her fingers up his bare chest. "You wanna go dive into the pool? Or will your special little sun block come off?"

She was an ex-demon... or whatever was close to ex-demon. She still had the dark, alluring aura. The temptation lingering in her eyes. The velvety touch. The grave powers. But she was a reaper, like her brother and sister, possibly dark and light, but there wasn't any choosing. It was strangely complicated to describe her.

Leon shook his head in reply. "I'll burn to a crisp. No thanks." He pushed her away, making her giggle. She went off and stepped into the pool, eyes following her. He rolled his and looked over at Laila, who wore a black sweater that said in neon green _Don't Kill My Vibe_, with a matching green bikini. She toyed with a necklace around her neck as she talked to Taylor, who wore an American flag sweater, with a navy blue and white striped top peeking underneath and a skimpy white bottom.

Laila wiggled her fingers at him. He nodded.

He liked Laila, but he just wasn't sure if he liked-liked her. She was nice and pretty. And a really loyal person, but he didn't know. She was getting mixed up lately, with the smoking and who knew what other god-awful things she was doing, and he still didn't know why.

He sighed in the midst of the confusion as Craig sat next to him.

"Destiny texted there's gonna be this freak-alligator attack soon," he joked, rolling his brown eyes. "And she's coming over with the backup. Five bucks says she'll get them kicked out before they can 'save the day.'"

"Five bucks says Alexis'll whip out a Percy Jackson book before they can even sit down." Leon betted, taking off his sunglasses.

"_Ten_ bucks says they look sexy as hell."

As predicted, Destiny strode in wearing a white and red striped bikini, with her chest popping out, making Craig's eyes stare at it. She had black shorts hugging her waist and she sported dark aviator sunglasses. Leon could hear the annoying click of her red pumps with his inhuman hearing. She turned towards Sarah and Erica, who were dressed normally, since like him, they'd burn to ash in this sun.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Alexis met up with her friends, with her Percy Jackson book, _The Sea of Monsters_, tucked under her arm in case this blew over. Her hair was getting frizzy in the heat, like it always did in the conditions. She unzipped the khaki jacket she wore to show the strapless white bikini top she wore. She made it up to Destiny, who was talking to a tall, muscular boy with thick dark hair and piercing pale eyes. Her older brother, Kyle.

He finished up talking to Destiny and left just as she came up to her.

"I thought you hated Kyle." Alexis said as her eyebrows arched forward. Sibling rivalry was thick in the LaFayette family, and she knew it. "If you weren't blood-related, I'm sure as hell you guys would've killed each other."

"Things are... okay at the moment." replied Destiny as she rubbed her forearms. She shrugged. "Whatever." She groaned. "Jesus, this is boring! If we weren't saving these ungrateful idiots' asses, we so would've partied so hard that we'd make Project X look like a five-year-old's birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's."

"Sorry, no flamethrower on me, maybe next time." Alexis shrugged, swaying stupidly to the music.

"Don't dance. You'll make yourself look worse." she commanded.

This made her dance even more, doing wild and sloppy hand movements and twirling around like a clown. Destiny covered her eyes and sighed, trying to get away from her. She probably thought she was one nut away from being a lunatic.

Just as Alexis was really getting into the mood, Ethan had interrupted her little mojo. "Hey... uh..." he said awkwardly. She groaned and crossed her arms as feedback. "Sorry about that... um... There's a man-eating mutant alligator headed right towards this house!"

"That was a bust." Leon commented, snickering as he appeared behind them, making them jump and their hearts pound against their chests. The music stopped and laughter followed. "He could've been a little more subtle about it."

"Everyone get out of the water!" The mic was snatched from him by an angry Tad.

"Who names their son 'Tad' anyway?" Destiny asked, shaking her head. "Like Manfred..." She shuddered. She linked arms with Alexis and trotted over to the boys. Leon followed close behind.

"Nice intro." Alexis snickered. "Now what?"

"I guess we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." Ethan told them.

"We... call the Mystery Gang?" Leon asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We go home, and forget any of this happened." Des stated, nodding along.

"No. We wait for it to show itself, then we give that mutant gator some wicked indigestion." Ethan explained, smiling a little deviously. Destiny looked over to Alexis skeptically. Alexis shrugged as she looked at her book once again. Destiny complained that she wasn't social, but try and spark up a conversation when you're known as a member of the honorary geek squad of Whitechapel High.

Leon grabbed her book and tossed it in the pool, making Alexis gasp and stay frozen.

"You dick!" she yelled, flicking her hands down. "You know I can't swim."

He nodded. "I'm aware." His eyes caught sight of a brunette passing by. His eyes glowed gold through the shades and he licked his teeth, going after her. Alexis snorted and folded her arms, standing there, flustered.

"Mmm," hummed Erica as she came by shortly after Leon left, "good snacks at this party. Anyone got anymore SPF one thousand?" She held up and shook a small bottle with a nozzle slightly.

"Not me, I'm all out." Rory answered, shrugging.

"You just missed Leon. He had a load of it." Alexis said, grinning evilly, knowing that she'd rob him of his SPF. Weak revenge is still revenge, and all revenge takes times. Especially when you're a bringer of chaos. She nodded and sped after him.

Destiny crossed her arms as she eyed the little bottles they were handling. "So... what are you guys doing?"

"Well, the alligator should come up right under the hot tub, then, all we have to do is get it to come up through the grate, and open wide." Ethan said.

"Then, goes the liquid kaboom." his best friend added in.

"Umm... you know how you guys are supposed to be good at this sort of stuff? Yah, not this time." Destiny held up one of the tiny bottles. "These wittle, itty-bitty proportions you have here. Mm-mm. Not gonna work. You need more baking soda."

Her boyfriend took it from her, looking over it, realizing she was right. "She's right. How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because. Underneath all that red hair, there's a big brain that she's afraid to use. She's a nerd, and she's just secretive." Benny taunted, making Destiny burn red. She grabbed him by the shirt and gave him her signature deadly look, making him back off.

"Say that again, and I will destroy you. I watch a lot of mystery shows, so I know how to dispose of a body under short-notice." she warned through her clenched jaw. Her eyes looked feline with the thin pupils and icy blue background. She let him down and dusted her hands. "Got it, gremlin?"

"Got it."

"Whoa, this thing is getting close," Ethan affirmed whilst checking out his phone, which had the same tracker on it that was on his desktop. "Use the bait." He emptied some of the contents of the little bottles into a big soda bottle. Everyone exchanged looks, not moving to take it. "Okay, who's gonna be the bait, guys?"

Destiny stared as the guys and Alexis started doing some mixed-up version of Rock, Paper, Scissors that she was sure she'd never understand. Apparently, Rory had won and the rest of them were stuck taking care of the bait problem. She sat on his lap as the three left to go change. She toyed with his blonde hair.

"You just wanna makeout for the time being?" she asked, shrugging.

As a response, he slapped his lips onto hers.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

As awkward as it was, and as awkward as she felt, Alexis held her half-naked self as she made her way towards the hot tub, wearing nothing but a white, strapless two-piece and the glittery ying and yang piercing in her belly button. Her eyes felt naked without her glasses in front of them. She ran her fingers through her hair as they reached their destination, with two other girls sitting in it.

"Hello, my fellow tubbies." Benny addressed them as they got in. They gave him evil looks and almost immediately got out. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" he said as they kept on walking. Alexis giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, making her laugh even more.

"Oh, good. You got rid of them." Ethan noticed, getting the wrong idea. He sat the bottle bomb by the tub.

Alexis braced herself. "Okay, this might be the wrong time to talk, but–"

"Guys," Erica called out as she rushed over with Ethan's phone, "it's right under us."

Alexis quickly jumped out as if she just saw a shark fin, or if a piranha was eating her arm. "It can wait..."

"What if we're doing this wrong? I mean, what if the cell phone is just drifting under us–" Benny was interrupted when the water blast up unexpectedly. The boys jumped out, screaming.

"I'm not ready yet! Rory, Destiny, grab that hot tub cover!" he ordered over at the two.

They broke apart from kissing and Destiny put her hand on her hip. "_Excuse_ me, little man?" she demanded.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Just do it!" Ethan shouted.

They got up and went over to grab it like he asked, climbing on top of it and holding it by the sides. Benny and Alexis helped them in trying to push the cover down on the alligator. So far, it wasn't really working and it was putting up a fight.

"Stay down!" Destiny hissed, now on her side, jamming her elbow at what she hoped was the alligator's eye.

"I don't like this plan!" Rory complained.

"How long is this gonna take?" Alexis yelled, pressing so hard on the cover that her veins were popping out in her hands and on her neck. Her muscles were tensing up and her brain felt like it was about to blow.

"Finished!" Ethan ran back to them and raised a flap of the cover. They moved away from it. The boy froze. "I forgot about the biting." he said as he looked down at it.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Destiny reached for Alexis' hand and pulled her away in case things got ugly. The two hid by the pool, and waited for the whole thing to be over. There was an explosion of slimy green chucks of alligator that went flying all over the place. Destiny closed her eyes as she peered out from the hiding place to the open space, where everyone had the same idea of ducking for cover.

"Did we win?"

"We're alive,"

"I got my phone back!"

Destiny opened her eyes to see it was all over, and that she could finally get her revenge on the alligator by turning some of it into a brand-new leather purse. She clapped her hands in joy. Now, she could finally enjoy a senior party in peace... well, the first one she went to with her friends' knowledge, and not behind their back. She had senior connections.

"We won't be seeing you later, alligator." Ethan said. Destiny rolled her eyes, since it was one of the corniest jokes she ever heard. "I just peed my swimsuit, can you tell?"

"Yes." she said straight-up.

"Just go with it." Benny told him.

Tad came behind him and Rory, slapping their shoulders. "We took a vote, and you nerds can stay." They got excited, looking like fools to Destiny, making her laugh. "But, you gotta tell your girlfriend to stop polluting the bathroom; it smells like a dead skunk in there." he said to Ethan.

"_He thinks Sarah's my girlfriend!_" he whisper-yelled happily. He high-fived the guys.

"Well. I guess that sums up everything." Destiny said as they regrouped. "Who wants to push cheerleaders in the pool?" She stretched out her arms animatedly, but ended up whacking Alexis in the face, sending her plunging into the pool. She gasped as she turned around. Alexis was in deep, struggling to pull herself back up.

"_Destiny_!" Ethan shouted at her.

"It was an accident!" she shouted back, holding her face. "I'll-" Before she could finish, Benny had went in after her. A few seconds later, he came back out, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he held her close to his chest. She choked up water and breathed hard. "Well... if you wanna do that."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, coughing. She gave Destiny a stink eye.

"That's what you get for being like supermodel-tall." the redhead murmured, averting her eyes away, awkwardly.

Alexis reached for the railing and managed to pull herself out. Benny sat next to her. Destiny and the others looked at each other, knowingly. They shared the same smile, with the same expressions.

"We'll leave you guys _alone_." Rory said, smirking while lifting his eyebrows up and down. He gave a thumbs-up as they went away, leaving the two alone.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

While rubbing her arms in order to feel warm again, Alexis felt a tight lump in her stomach, like she wanted to throw-up all over the place, but she tried to hold it in. Tons of fizzing questions clouded her mind, but there was only one answer, and she was sure of it. And the answer was sitting right next to her, with his hand on her thigh, looking at her intently, with that sexy look in his eye that made her melt and whirl with pleasure. She felt like she was falling in love all over again. Like it was grade school.

"I was so stupid." she blurted out, hugging one knee. "I should've just understood that it was just a spell." He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "I'm really, _truly_ sorry, Benny. I swear to God, I will always consider your side of the story before I automatically make assumptions and ruin everything. I mean, every day without you... it's just not right. I don't feel right. It pains me. There's this wide, open space in my heart, and in my mind, and everywhere, and it's clouding around me. I can't function, I can't sleep, I can't eat... well, I can eat, but i-it's not the same without someone there to tease me about getting fat. And–"

He shut her up with a kiss. He held the back of her head, pushing in further. She coiled herself around him, pressing one hand on his chest and the other on his back. Their tongues twisted with one another's, and their fingers laced with the other's. It was like nothing had happened. That they were all patched-up again. They pulled apart after there was a spark. Both started laughing their asses off.

"I'll always be in love with you. When you're that cute little dork with the black and purple-striped pigtails, green rubber band braces, and coke-bottle glasses, or this beautiful, sexy demon nerd with the feisty temper, big brain, and all the flaws in between." He rubbed her chin as her cheeks burned red. "Does this mean we're back on?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"So... you kind of owe me. I saved your life a good amount of times, last year and summer." He smirked with a shrug as she nudged him roughly. He held his hands up then clapped them together, rubbing them.

"And how many times did I save your life?" She winked, showing the fiery spark in her gleaming eyes.

"Let's just call it even." He shrugged again, leaning in for another kiss. She held his chin as she pushed her lips on his, letting the newfound warmth spread between them. He rested his hands at her waist and pulled her closer. She threw her arms over him and bit his lip. She pulled away, smiling, dimples and all, leaving him rubbing his lips. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Hmm... maybe tonight you can come by my house and we could fool around a bit?" Alexis suggested with a suggestive grin. "My mom's busy, Adam'll be at work, and Jess'll be resting. The only person really there would be Magnus." They chuckled at the thought of the dog watching them. "We can have all the fun we want."

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Benny-boo,"

He winced at his nickname and she laughed.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"What. The. Hell." Destiny breathed.

She stared blankly as the boys walked down the hall with Alexis, wearing black-shaded sunglasses. An alligator-skin beanie was resting on the top of her head. Her hands were practically all over Benny, who was wearing a fedora made out of the same thing. Ethan had matching boots and Rory had a row of alligator teeth stringed into a necklace. In his hand was an alligator-skin handbag that was stretched out towards Destiny.

"I take back everything." She took it and smiled, flipping it back and forth. "Who knew revenge would be fashionable, too." She slung it over her shoulder.

"Oh my God," said Sarah, "I cannot un-see this."

"Pretty sweet boots, eh?" Ethan asked, sounding a little full of himself.

"I'm wearing alligator socks." Benny added, pointing down.

"I'm wearing alligator underwear." Rory beamed, making Destiny back away.

"What?" she asked, glaring at him. "So help me God if you get an inffec–" She stopped herself, realizing she was giving away way too much information. "I mean... that's... that's fricken' unbelievable." She turned to Alexis. "What about you?"

Alexis reached inside her shirt and pulled out a dark green strap, then let it go. Destiny slapped her face. "What? I had free time, and I ran out of yarn."

"I need to hang out with some new people."

"Okay, normally I have a problem with wearing animal skins, but since it was an evil mutant toilet gator, I guess it's okay." Sarah chortled.

"Oh, so they're allowed to steal things from _their_ victims?" Erica catechized, looking vexed. "What a double standard." She sashayed away, heading down the hall.

"So, fashionistas, everything's good, except one thing. What are you going to do about the gator locked in the supply closet?"

"Wait, if anyone's a fashionista, it's me." Destiny spoke up, shaking her head. She scanned them up and down.

The four froze in horror. Sarah and Destiny shared a smug look.

"Uh, we gotta go." Ethan said. Alexis took off her glasses, rolling her eyes and groaning, leading the way as they followed with heedfulness.

"Say hi to him for me!" Destiny yelled down the hall, waving and grinning, because she was damn grateful she didn't have to see that thing again.

* * *

**Okie-dokie, last week's reviews as pro-pro-promised:**

**Bethan Forever: Sad, but true. *WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?* I had a moment, sorry, I'm back. T.T Don't worry... something'll happen for them. DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT RESTINY, my darling. Yeah, the bond's still there. I'd just bite my ****tongue, hug him, and say "BABY, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT." Ugh, I melt for him. You little guy, you. Mr. Ladies' Man. *throws head back in laughter. NO! HE'S MINE* Yeah, this whole "friendship" thing doesn't work for me. Buuuuut, season 2 was season 2. Can't ALWAYS expect what we want, we just have to get all up in Teletoon's face and slap them silly. YES, we explained all this in that PM, so Imma shut the fuck up. Teehee. Response is super short this time. What gives? I dunno, I'm just quiet like that.**

**Cat of Flames: Yup. Jess is pregnant. Wonder how that's gonna go down. YES IT WILL. *yay!* I already found the ****CUTEST baby to put up as its appearance. It's adorably dangerously cute. And yeah, thanks, she was in the episode, so I had to make her show up. Hmm... I hated how little she was shown in this season. She's like... the BEST character ever. Add her to the list of devious little sisters in TV. And number one goes to my sister Evie, who won't GTF away from me right now, but I can handle it. :D**

**funkybananas47: I am quite talented at making people fight. Hehehehe, it's all personal ****experience... sorta... without the lightning... and rain... and the spell/compulsion... and the cougar-thing, I mean, who DOES that?**

**AverageFangirl: Ohhhhh, stop. *blushies.* You're WAY too sweet, dammit! Dx I cry when I think of you! *heart swells up so much* Maybe it'll explode. Maybe, I dunno. And whoa. SOMEONE GAVE MELANIE A ****COMPLIMENT? Call the cops, it's a crime. Oh my gosh, I wanna hug you so much! Don't worry, you will have you effing Wrong Place, Wrong Time chapter 4! Check it out you guys!**

**Uknowme16: Hahaha! I love Roman! I want my last name to be Zolanski. :3 o.o KILL ME ROMAN, AND I'LL FIND A WAY TO GO SPIRIT WORLD ON YOUR ASS! Hmph. Damn alter ego demons.**

**ForeverFanged: Lmao, I kind of liked her. Meeeeeeehhhh, this much. *little emphasis* Not so so much. But she was ****purrrrttty. She shouldn't chase that damn Sun King if he doesn't know what he's missing! Huh. Shit. Fuck the Moon Goddess. Trash. Dot. Com. Oh goodness, I'm so mean. Whoa. And yeah... suspicious Laila... .-.**

**InOtherWords13: Yes. Very bizarre. But it's pretty normal 'round here. She's such a crazy ****nutball. Oh my God, really? YAY! I'm honoured! *oh shut up* Ignore her, she's just my little devil conscience thingy. Consider this shit updated. *check emoji***

**Okay, so, I made a bunch of shit happen in this chapter, and I hope you pay attention to some of it, because some stuff is gonna happen later on, and it'll be wickedly awesome and shit, just you wait, and it'll be something weird, and maybe funny, and maybe dark, and maybe sexy, and maybe smart, and maybe even laughable about. Yeah, I jus got bored, so I started typing and typing without the need to cease it with a period. Now my mind is blank.**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	5. Literally Through the Looking Glass

**Shout Outs:**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks, chicka! And yes. All Leon parts (well most of them) are foreshadowing to what's happening to him. :D Ooh, and Miss Laila is doing BAAAAAD, bad things. :3 AND REINA IS RETURNING! YAAY! ;) Until we meet again.**

**Bethan Forever: Haha, if this was ****incorporated into the show, Disney would've killed me for ruining their fluffy-bunny image! xD Yeah, Des is jealous 'cause she's so short, weeeelll 5"8 isn't short, but Alexis towers over her :P I think I'm tall, but everyone in my family except my mom is around four to seven feet, and we tower over our poor mother. I think Ke$ha just really likes money. She's all dirty and stuff to me. Like that awkward stripper in a club that no one wants to tip because she has no ass and or boobage. And yes. Now Des is the one causing the problems and Ben's the one correcting her wrong. Wonder how that's gonna play out. Seriously, if I wasn't so wrapped-up in Alexis, Destiny and Benny would be a thing. And I'd laugh until I'd jab forks in my eyes out of insanity. And yes! She'd be perfect to add some sexy flavour! See, 'cause we already have all the ****other tropes: smart person, weird one, girl next door, evil blonde, dumb blonde. WE NEED A GINGER. Sassy ginger would be awesome. YEAH. Things are gonna get hot up in there. ONE MORE. Leon has almost EVERYTHING to do with Stern, you just need to figures it out, babes! Please. Atticus on any day is sexy. Even if he was a hobo, he'd still be lovable. I'd give him all my money and sneak him in my house and everything.**

**Guest #1: I KNOW, I'M A GENIUS, RIGHT? Haha, I kid you. I'm all average and stuff. :P**

**funkybananas47: What'd you think I'd do, hon? I REALLY WANNA KNOW! Haha, yah. GLEE! YAY! Maybe, I'll think long and hard about it! Swear!**

**Uknownme16: Got that right! Whoa, you and Leon would be pretty awesome! xD Yeah, Lexi was like, "Eff dis." And just jacked right in. Weirdo. Mr. Hastings needa watch his ass for now on!**

**ForeverFanged: I know, I'm such a monster! IDK, read and see, ****señora! **

**Guest #2: HEY! I love that song!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own this show, or ****these Broadway/Shakespeare plays I listed. Pretty short chappie, though. Womp-womp. Nah, it's REALLY SHORT~ Sorry I was so late, I was on the subway, and dealing with my college bud Mia, whose in love with two of my brothers. -_- Vampire Diaries, anyone? Haha, nope, it's all human at my house!... sadly. Had this new fic idea and I'm taking it for a test-spin soon! Summary's up on my profile, but to go in-depth, it's about this little miss named Eva Danshov, aka who Jesse's sired to, (if you wanna go TVD on these bitches), and her adventures with the gang and how she's fighting herself, her vampire self, and the little bit of humanity that's left in her when she bonds with one of the boys. (NOTE: It's not Ethie.) Maybe crazy, old TwistedTelepath made a Rory/OC fic for once ;D I'm evil like that :3 Seriously.**

* * *

_Chapter 5. Literally Through the Looking Glass _

"I was _so_ wanting to do _Romeo and Juliet_ this year," Alexis said, continuing her rant. She inhaled a breath of air and threw her arms in front of her. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." She lowered her head, pulling her left hand down her face, then looked up. "Or, we could have done _Les Miserables_–"

"Don't tell me you can quote that too." Leon interrupted, shaking his head.

"Well, duuuh, but it's too peppy in this hallway to do so." She rolled her eyes at him. "But seriously, _you're_ going to do the play? Above all living people?" Leon scanned her up and down. "Sorry. But above all people! _You_?"

"Hey," he told her, pushing his hands by her, "before I was 'Leon Chase: Awesome _Vampire_ Lord,' I was 'Leon Chase: King of the _AV Club_.'" He flashed a smile. "One does not forget his roots." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, _phew_. I thought you were auditioning or something." Alexis laughed and took the poster she swiped from her backpack. "It's the most flashy hippie production of all time. _The_ _Rainbow Factory_."

"Well, at least we're not doing _Annie_ again, like in grade seven." Leon waved his hands in the air. "Remember Destiny? Bawling on the top of her lungs?"

Alexis tossed her arms to the side and held her chin high. "_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I'll love you! Tomorrow! Tomorrow's a brand-new day!_" she screamed. They cracked up with laughter. "Okay, so I'm thinking of doing special effects and audio visual again, _but _along with the music score and prop design. Extra credit is about everything I need."

"So you're letting the little extra-credit-aholic take over you again?" She nodded. "You were supposed to get five points... you ended up getting twenty points, plus no homework for a week. We all hated you."

"I guess you guys are going to _loathe _me for the rest of first semester." Her green eyes dimmed down with excitement when she peered down the hall. She started making cat and dog noises. "Don't look now, shit is about to go down with our lovers."

Leon narrowed his eyes at her and followed her glance to the play's sign-up sheet where their friends were... well, _her _friends, more like his _acquaintances_. Yeah, he hung out with them, but they weren't the sort of people you'd glue yourself to. "Can we go the other way?"

"No. We're not detouring to Bio again. But a pit-stop wouldn't get us detention." Alexis slid behind him and pushed him forward. No matter how hard his pressed his Jordan's on the floor, they only made a squeaky sound as she glided him over forcibly. Everyone looked over curiously, making him squeeze his eyes shut and ran his hand down his face. No way could he make a sharp getaway _now._

"Okay, is _everyone _brainwashed by this except me?" she asked, gesturing to her boyfriend who was closest to the sign-up sheet.

"Um, no. _I_ wanna work lights and sound!" he answered, surprisingly optimistically. "_You're_ the one in the drama club, missy." She rolled her eyes and Leon snickered a little.

"Oh, that's it!" exclaimed Miss LOL—no pun intended—the drama teacher coincidently, smiling and coming over to them. "Let the eagles of creativity soar. I'm off to make copies of this wonderful script." Leon coughed as she attempted to open a book, but was sealed.

_No wonder it's a hippie play..._ Leon thought.

"Looks like it doesn't want to be opened..." he spoke up, looking down at the woman with a raised brow.

She laughed like it was a joke. "It didn't want to be found, either. Hiding inside that basement wall for twenty-five years, and I brought it out." She finally pried it open. "Oh! There we go. Should be clear sailing from here!" She chuckled again and walked away.

"I officially don't like her." Leon looked over at Alexis. "Apparently, only the preppy can stand the preppy." Alexis snorted, crossing her arms.

"She's not _that preppy._"

"Whatever you say."

"I can't believe there's nothing even remotely cool in this dumb script!" Benny whined. Alexis peered over his shoulder at the book and shook her head.

"Aw, you guys can't play with lightning or explosions to burn eyebrows off again." Leon said in a baby voice.

"Hey," Alexis said, pointing at him, "they grew back, didn't they? I don't know why you're complaining; we barely see your face sometimes with your strict collection of baseball and basketball caps."

"If I'm a boss, I have to look like one. Plus, I _need_ to invest in some gold chains." The couple exchanged looks and then looked at him blankly. He shrugged. "What?"

"Don't you have to get to class?"

He huffed and walked back the other side of the hallway.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"LEXIIII!" Destiny screamed when she saw her best friend in the hall. She stomped over in front of her, then pointed at her forehead. "Tell me, what the hell is this?"

"Bangs?" Alexis asked, running her fingers through them.

"No. They're an abomination to haircare everywhere. And it's your fault! You're the one who did them." The red bangs came down her forehead and covered her matching red eyebrows, so her eyelashes merely touched them if she opened her eyes wide enough. "They're unevenly cut. I thought you said you knew what you were doing!"

"Look, I asked you if you wanted regular forehead bangs, or Nicki Minaj bangs. No in-between. Besides, they look _fine._" She started to walk past her.

"No. No, no, no, no." She flashed in front of her. "Where are you going now? You're assisting me with costumes for the play! We need to find the perfect marigold fabric by tomorrow! My goddess-like dresses aren't gonna make themselves..." A sick grin crossed her lips. "Unless that mediocre boyfriend of yours can charm them to?"

"Yeah, 'cause you and Benny just so happen to be best friends." Alexis laughed, taking out her vibrating phone. "Speaking of which, I'm late and I need to meet him in the sound booth-thingy for another rehearsal." She opened the plastic bag in her hands and gave it to Destiny. "There's your fabric, now don't bother me. Loads of things have to be done, and only _I _can do them."

"Ugh, you're lucky I was heading to the theater, too. Apparently, I have to watch the rehearsals to 'see if the costumes will be nature-friendly.' Whatever that crap means." They looped their arms and walked off.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Ugh, why'd I sign up for this, it's booooooriiiing." Alexis complained, shuffling through the Lays bag in her lap. "Nothing ever happens. No one gets hurt, no one messes up most of the time, and there's no singing. It's like some kind of Mary-Sue Broadway."

"I know what you mean." Benny said from behind her, since she was planted on his lap. "But at least I've got you here. That'll spice things up." She giggled as he moved by her neck, about to kiss it, but she dropped the bag on the floor and stood up. A sandbag had plunged down on stage and collapsed onto it.

"Hell, did you see that?" she shouted.

"Yeah."

She didn't need a headset when she could hear everything already, crystal-clear. They were still going through with the play. Another one fell, and was caught by Sarah. She let it drop and faked pain. Destiny looked out from behind the curtain at Alexis, shaking her head and gesturing to everything. She shrugged with her eyes wide open. Another one let go right before the redhead, making her scream shrilly, leaping out the way.

A last one fell, and then there was another scream.

"Come on." Alexis said, latching onto her boyfriend's hand and dragging him out. When they got there, everyone was by leading lady Sunday, who was an exchange student from Australia.

"I'm okay!" she reassured. "No worries!"

"Those things are like a trillion pounds, there's no way you're okay, hon!" Alexis told her, kneeling down.

"Uh, we need a doctor!" Ethan ordered. Destiny took out her cell and held it to her ear.

Alexis and the boys tried to lift the sandbag off her, but obviously Alexis was the one who got it off and had it in her hands. She looked down at it and tossed it to the side.

"Ambulance's on the way." Destiny said, putting her bag back in her pocket.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"I find it _very _suspicious that all those sandbags could fall so suddenly." Destiny told Alexis as they walked down the hall after Sunday was sent to the hospital on a gurney. "You sure you didn't like, use some kind of telekinesis or compulsion or anything?"

"No. Sunday's sweet, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Besides, with compulsion, you have to be at a certain angle, it's not like I have laser vision or something... _yet_. Or glamoured myself to sneak on stage and do it, which you saw I didn't." Alexis said, dusting off the top of a bowler hat and putting it on her head again. "But who would?"

They _hmm_'ed together. "Hold up. Isn't glamouring the _exact_ same thing as compulsion?"

Alexis face-palmed. "No. Hanging out with vampires has you all mixed up. Glamour to them is compulsion. Glamour to _us_, both angels and demons, is something you use to enchant; to make something look the way you want it. Like, how I can lift glamours so that you can see the magic world clearly."

"Ohhhh. Okay. No longer confused. Back to the sacred question. Why would someone want to hurt that cute little Aussie?"

"Well, Laila didn't get the part, maybe she was the one with the glamours and telekinesis." Laila stopped when she heard her.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Nothing..."

"Okay, I didn't hurt Sunday. I'd get my wings clipped for that. Second of all, I didn't get the part, because apparently, my acting skills suck donkey balls." She shrugged innocently, but looked like she was hurt with little tears rushing down her face. She sped away.

"..."

"Maybe you're not the best at empathy." Destiny said in a singsong voice.

"I can relate to people. I'm not the cold, heartless, shallow, bloodsucking, mind-bending monster that my grandma _wanted_ me to be." Alexis shrugged, darting straight to her locker.

"But you do bend minds and you did suck blood that one time..."

"'Cause you dared me to. I didn't rip someone's throat out after that."

"Maybe you did... maybe you didn't..." Destiny stared at her. "That doesn't mean you're innocent here, Little Miss Fire-Starter. Remember kindergarten?"

In their kindergarten class, Alexis had accidentally started a fire in the coat closet. And then in the playground. And then on the teacher's desk. But no one suspected little Alexis Wate to be the cause of it, they just thought it was because it was so hot... idiots.

"I was five. What control did I have back then?"

"But what control do you have _now_? Is there a difference? In English, you made the windows burst wildly... _again._ One day, someone's gonna get onto you, and we wouldn't be able to cover for you."

"We?"

"Me, Le, Ethan, Sarah, and Mr. Magic Man." Destiny said in a duh tone. "Unless you want your cop mom to show up every time there's some freak-accident. You're already being called 'witch' and 'Satan's spawn.'"

"Those are just ignorant compliments, now relax." Alexis shut her locker and skipped off in the opposite direction.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Which one of you bitches stole my sheet music?" Alexis demanded as she gave the boys dirty looks. "I need to go over the musical score, and I have no time for any nerdy swindling!"

"Who still says swindling?" Leon asked playfully, bouncing his camera's view to her. She snapped her fingers and the camera vanished from his hands to hers. She crushed it to bits. "Hey! Well, you bought it for me, so you can crush all the damn cameras you want." He plugged his earbuds into his ears and nodded his head along.

"Guys, how safe do you think it would be to have a flamethrower on-stage?" Benny asked, showing them a magazine. "On a scale of pretty safe to completely safe."

"_Hmm_?" Leon looked alarmed as he got out of tune with his music. He went back to mouthing words and jerking his head.

"Pretty safe, I guess..." Ethan said without delay, with his eyes stuck on his laptop.

"Why do you need a flamethrower when you have _me_?" Alexis asked, sounding a little offended. She shook her head. "This is so off-topic! I'm still pissed!" She folded her arms impatiently.

"Are you guys crazy? You never think my ideas are safe. Are you even listening to me?" her boyfriend questioned again.

"I'm kind of too busy to pay attention to what's wrong and what's right, so anything is legal with me right now." She shuffled through her bag, tossing out a binder, pencils, homework, and textbooks. She groaned and let her bag fall down, then nosily went over to look at Ethan's laptop. "Haunted theater productions? Dude, you really need to relent."

"Look, twenty-five years ago, the star of The Rainbow Factory, Olivia Fry, was the victim of a horrible accident in our theater on opening night. And now, our star was flattened with sandbags." He pulled up the newspaper article all about it.

"Yeah, but not horribly. We're cool, right?" Benny asked.

"Hey, there's Batman, but where's Catwoman?" Leon questioned, pulling out his earbuds.

Rory shrugged. "Dudes! You guys have got to see this!" He took Ethan's laptop and squeezed himself between them. "I'm sick of people not knowing I'm Pranksy, so I went all truth crazy and posted this before school!" Alexis looked at him skeptically. He played a video from YouTube showing a levitated paintbrush, smeared with orange paint. There was no proof whatsoever in the video, just his voice.

"Photoshopped." she said, shaking her head in disbelief while giggling.

"You don't show up on camera, bud." Ethan told him through laughter.

"I know, but I thought that Pranksy would!"

Leon started bawling. "Oh hell no! I wish I could get this moment on camera... but someone effed mine up." He darted a glance at Alexis then looked away.

"Dude, Pranksy is the subversive voice of our time. No one paints faces like he does!" Benny said, as if Pranksy was the second coming of Jesus. "How dare you try to take credit for his greatness!"

"But– I'm Pranksy! Ethan, I need your help."

"Ethan, I need your help." said Sarah as she came in.

"Okay." He willingly got up, no questions asked. Rory made a disappointed, sort of affronted groan. "Sorry man, stage manager business." he apologized.

"You be careful you crazy kids." Leon warned, laughing. Alexis wrapped her arms around herself, shut her eyes and made a kissy face, wagging her tongue around in the open. She opened her eyes and they were gone. "Aight, I gotta go." Leon breathed, staring down at the ring on his hand. He got up and vampire-sped away.

"Where was I?" Alexis poked through her bag again.

"Come on, Lexi, you have to help me!" Rory pleaded, invading her personal space. She looked around, sticking a finger to hold up her glasses. "Sorry. I don't have time for fakes. I've got to waste my time on _real_ things, not your fantasies."

He flashed a desperate look to Benny.

"Benny doesn't help posers." he said, looking back at his magazine.

Alexis purred. "Ooh, it's _so_ sexy when you talk about yourself in the third-person." She rolled her eyes.

"How dare you two defy the great Pranksy!" Rory marched away angrily.

"There you are!" She striped out a crumpled piece of music victoriously. Just as she began to recall how the tune went, a something or someone sped by, slaughtering her face in orange paint. She spit some out of her mouth as Benny cracked up. The same thing happened to him two seconds later.

"Hey!" he cried out, feeling his face.

"Ha!" She got up, pointing at him. He gave her a look as he got up with her, taking some dripping paint from his face and rubbing it in her sleek black hair. She gasped and glazed some on his hair. After a few minutes of sloshing paint at each other, they gave up and just started laughing.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Has anyone seen Destiny?" Taylor demanded from backstage. "She's late, and she left the costumes in the dressing room." Taylor was producing the play, and she took it all too seriously. She fiddled with the pen caught in her hair as she got a response of headshakes. She ran up to her brother, who was talking with some guys in the AV Club. "Destiny. LaFayette. Where is she?"

Leon cast the guys off and shrugged. "I haven't seen her in like... forever. She probably finished the costumes and quit."

"But she's supposed to do hair and makeup, too! Who's gonna put in time and effort for that?"

"I will!" Alexis chimed, looking over from a boy and a girl. She jogged over with a tape recorder and a headset. "Where's the dressing room again?"

"That way. Don't make them look like clowns, 'kay, Al?"

Alexis sighed and ran off. Taylor flipped through her clipboard and slashed a paper down furiously. "Where's our stage manager? I'm _not_ supposed to be doing _his_ job!"

"He magically vanished like Des." Leon explained, walking with her. "I think it's a little weird, but the show has to go on, right? The lady will throw a hissyfit if we don't do this right." He stretched his head. "Rico, why the hell are those ribbons red and white? It's not July 1st! Go get the rainbow-colored ones!" The boy he was talking to ran off.

"Damn, you should've been director." Taylor sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Okay, make sure everything's in place. It's opening night!" She walked off.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Destiny?" Alexis called with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Destiny, where are you? Dammit, Des, this isn't funny! We're not playing hide-and-seek!" She peeked inside Erica's dressing room, whistling. She stepped inside and looked in the Hollywood-style mirror. She smiled and ran her fingers through her fluffy ponytail. "Shit, I look gooood."

She adjusted one of the beaming lights and heard someone screech out her name. The mirror gave her a bad vibe, full of twisted energy and darkness. She jumped back in panic, trying to catch her breath. "Destiny?"

"So, vampires don't have reflections because the curse blocks their inner soul." she heard someone coming behind her say. She shrieked and jumped when she saw Leon, Sarah, and Benny coming in the room. She held her chest and inhaled.

"It's just you guys. I thought I was losing it for a second." she explained, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"The night's still pretty young." Leon said with a crooked smile.

"There's something up with that mirror, guys, I can feel it. And it doesn't feel good..." Alexis crept out of the mirror's way, staring at it. She looked at the twig-looking stick in Benny's possession. "Why are you carrying around a stick?"

"_Witch_ Stick." he corrected.

"Witch Stick, Witch Bottle, what's next? Witch Spoon?"

"It's gonna help figure out what's up with the mirror." He pointed it at it, making the edge glimmer blue like it was a metal-detector. "Whoa, I'm getting pretty good with this." It started pulling him little by little towards the mirror. "Okay, there's someone inside, but I can't tell if it's Ethan or Destiny... hopefully Ethan."

"If it's her, she's gonna slap you for that." Leon sang.

"There's only one way to find out." Sarah walked towards the mirror. She actually had a reflection. Then, as if she were possessed again, and cried out, "Benny, it's Ethan! Get me out of here! Touch the mirror and pull me through!" Sarah's head tilted forward. "Um, hello! I'm here, too! It's Destiny. I got trapped in this scum cage mornings ago!. Quit gawking and get me the fuck out of here, Lexi! There's no reception!"

"There's the sailor mouth."

Alexis sighed. "No wonder it was so quiet. Alrighty, we're on it." She joined Sarah in front of the mirror.

"Sarah, Ally, touch the mirror, they need a supernatural connection!" Benny commanded.

"Aye-aye, captain!" The two touched the mirror, making the lights dance and flicker.

"Leon, little help?" Leon nodded and the two boys started reciting the spell. The girls backed up as they lifted their hands and peach-colored light darted into the mirror, casting only Ethan out and onto the floor like he was shot out of a cannon. A crack streaked in the mirror and Destiny appeared, pressing against the beat-up glass.

"Why didn't it work?" she yelled, pounding against the mirror wildly.

"I-I don't know." he stuttered as the rest of them helped Ethan off the floor. "Well, one out of two, let's just go." Everyone groaned his name. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do! Maybe her supernaturality is stronger than his. Shapeshifters are like upper-class creatures with stronger powers and vibes."

"Curse my superior fierceness!" Destiny shouted, throwing her hair back.

"I'm gonna try something, you guys, just stand back." Alexis whispered, heading back toward the mirror.

She closed her eyes and laid her hands on the glass. She whispered some words, making the light bulbs flicker once again. One of them popped as wind mysteriously flushed into the dressing room. Her chanting got louder and her words, raspy. Another bulb burst, followed by another. Her fingers went through the looking glass and laced into Destiny's. She barred her teeth and yanked her out, letting her tumble onto her on the floor as the mirror let go into a close spiderweb of cracks.

"Woop-woop! I'm back, bitches!" She hugged Alexis and helped her up. The demon looked queasy and uneasy, tilting back and forth. The mirror's energy drained her own. "Hey, you okay?"

"Ahuh..." she murmured, holding her head.

Erica burst in the room. "Get _away_ from my mirror!" she barked, rushing toward it. She looked into it. "You cracked it..." she whispered.

"Maybe a little." Leon said, emphasizing with his fingers. "But we had some pretty good intentions?"

"Watch out, Erica," Ethan advised, making her move out the way as he smashed the mirror with the rod in his hands, letting shards fall down.

"That's a shitload of bad luck, man."

"Erica, are you okay?" her best friend asked. She looked like she was enlightened that the six of them just destroyed her precious mirror.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm finally free!" she beamed. "And stronger than ever." She gave a sudden gasp. "I think I'll start the show with the finale!" She giggled mischievously and proceeded out of the room.

"Should we be terrified of that?"

"I think I'm having a heart attack, if that's even possible." Leon said, holding onto the dresser whilst clutching his chest through his red shirt.

"No time to explain." Ethan rushed. "There was a ghost girl trapped inside the mirror, and now she's inside of Erica. We got to stop her before she takes revenge on everyone."

"What he said." Destiny added, snap-pointing at him. They hurried out the room, with Alexis faintly walking behind. Her throat burned and her insides curled; a feeling she had because she never did dark magic before. Her held herself together, inhaled, and sped out, still feeling lightheaded.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"That's not in the fucking script!" Taylor yelled, throwing her headset down when she saw Erica on stage, floating in the air, trailing rainbow-colored ribbons behind her, laughing. "Get down from there!"

Alexis came next to her, looking up at the sight. "You have to admit, those ribbons are _pretty_ in the imaginary wind."

"They'll be prettier when I use them to strangle that bitch!" She marched away angrily. From the corner of her eye, she could spot her mother, dressed in her police uniform, hinting that she just got off-patrol.

She waved. "Hi, Mom!" she whisper-shouted with a smile. Tanya waved back with the same smile.

"Come on, it isn't safe! Shit's bout to go down!" Destiny said, bringing Alexis in super-speed all the way up to the sound booth. They sat in the chairs and watched everything unfold. The possessed vampire came down to center stage, and Sarah managed to pin her. "The costumes came out pretty good, eh?"

"Spot-on." Alexis said, leaning in closer to get a better peak. "It clashes with the lighting in just the right way."

"What are those two idiots doing?" Destiny pointed out, looking down at Benny and Leon, who were doing something with the spotlight.

"Some wizard-thing. Meanwhile, I'm _parched_." On stage, words were thrown around, but they couldn't hear them. They could only see Ethan shine a mirror on Erica. He shouted something over to the guys, who were adjusting the spotlight again. A light shot from it like a gun and bounced on Erica. Another light shot through her eyes and into the mirror, where presumably Olivia was trapped. Ethan slapped the mirror down on the stage as Erica fainted down.

"Aaaand scene." Alexis said dramatically, turning off the stage lights. The audience down below bellowed with applause, which was weird. "That, was awesome."

"Truly." Alexis rubbed her temples and moaned, looking down at her lap. "You sure you're okay, Lexi?"

"Definitely. I'll just be a minute." She sped out of the sound booth and through the theater doors in a whiplash.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

That Monday, Alexis was pretty bummed out. _Apparently_, you _can't_ get over twenty points extra credit when your average is a ninety-four. She sighed and slammed her locker shut, hugging her books against her chest and skipping forward to class. She stopped suddenly when she noticed her mother talking to Principal Hicks and Vice Principal Stern down the hall, where some jocks stood with two cheerleaders. One of them was bawling on the top of her lungs while a jock and her fellow cheer-member comforted her.

She paced herself towards her mom, who insisted she and her friends address her as "Officer Mitchell" instead of the simple, overused Tanya while she was on duty. She excused herself between their conversation.

"Mom, why're you here?" she questioned, pulling her mother to the side.

Tanya looked around the empty hallway and looked her deep in the eye. "Last Friday, after the play, Mariska Laurent reported her daughter Verna missing. She claims she was out with some friends, and she was probably drunk when they heard her scream. They ran towards the noise, and all that was left of her was her purse and her keys."

Alexis knew who Verna was. She was her bully, a stuck-up cheerleader who was apart of the set of upperclassmen who thought she was evil or something. A slick smile toyed with her mouth, but she bit it back.

"Do you know anything about this?" Tanya asked her, raising an arched red eyebrow.

Alexis shook her head, playing dumb. "If I had, I would've reported it, Mom."

"Okay, sweetie." she sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "Have a good day, okay?"

Alexis nodded and walked away, following her path to History. She certainly knew something, but of course she'd never tell.

* * *

**Ooh, mysterious! What's Lexi guilty of? We'll find out later... Birthday time! :D Everybody wish Lexi a happy belated birthday! Lmao, seriously, the 17th passed! :P See what happens next by next week!**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	6. 16 Candles

**Shout Outs:**

**rosaliealanismitchell: Aww, thanks, ****sweet pea! You're the reason I write!**

**Bethan Forever: I dunno, maybe something will give it away in this first blurb of the chappie ****here! Yeah, totally! They were love-making! Dammit! I think Leon's just going through traumatic identity issues. xD I'm kidding, it's all part of my diabolical plan for Evil Leon to return. (Well, he never had a twin, but in TTD, when Jennifer was using him, we saw some evil in him that I love) And yeah, I changed the title a lot, but "Dark Maiden" is here to stay! And there's gonna be ****a lot of flashbacks when Eva and Jesse were traveling in the 20s and stuff xP Destiny probably _was_ cussing out Olivia on the Other Side, but I guess we'll never know xD Laila's ongoing saga will continue next! And Leon... ooh, big plans for Leon. AND Des will get her own subplot soon! Hint: something about her little vampy love life! Errrrr, yeah, my PLL will have some of those Ezria struggles pretty soon, if I even get up to a season 4 ****story xD Halfway-done chapter 2! My dad barely let us watch DCOMs, but I'll try to comprehend it. :)**

**MBAV4ever: HEY _YOU! _OMG, I haven't heard from you in forever! How you been? And thanks! :D That means a lot. (Chapter 1)**

**Cat of Flames: OOooh, you're gonna find out now honey! It's goin' be goooood! *Mama Odie voice :P* I loved that movie xD**

**AverageFangirl: YOU! Haha, vassup? Yeah, happy bday Lexi! It's a drama-filled birthday, too! 'Cause I'm all about that drama, bitches. xD Kill her puppy. Why do you think Verna has a puppy? xD That's funny. You're funny.**

**ForeverFanged: Don't we ALL?!**

**Guest: It's ASAP. Here we gooooo!**

**Uknowme16: Aren't we all? xP (Haha, almost the same as the last last one)**

**Disclaimer: I own this chapter, none of the MBaV peoples. Only the OCs, and this birthday celebration, along with some _possibly_ explicit scenes that are not suggested to try at home... unless you're like, seventeen or something. : / I won't really go into intense detail, but there will be hints of slight nudity and sexual expression. You have been warned. Ooh and maybe I'll do a Rory/Destiny -based chapter later on! What do you think?**

* * *

_Chapter 6. 16 Candles_

Tanya always told Alexis when she was little that no matter how many times she tried to good things, some would have evil consequences. If only she had listened to this cryptic advice, she wouldn't have this guilt and darkness boiling inside her.

That night, she stirred in bed, suffering from a horrific dream.

She was supposed to be running. Running to who knows where. Her feet were aching, her head was spinning, her heart was twisting. She could barely see through the murky darkness. The only light was the glint of the beautiful full moon, hanging in the blankness of the black sky, like a glistening, silvery sphere. She stopped behind the trunk of a dead tree as her heart hammered against her chest.

"_She went this way!_" a voice echoed. It sounded vaguely familiar. Sarah's? Alexis peeped out to find five shadowy figures dresses in white cloaks. One pointed at her. "There!"

"Catch the monster!" another shouted. This one had Leon's voice. They followed, and one shot a gold burst of energy straight at her. She caught it and flung it back, but it only hit a tree.

She sped away, but somehow, they caught up to her. Four lowered their ivory hoods. These strangers were her best friends. Why did they want to hurt her? Ethan tugged on her wrist, making her howl with pain. Destiny held her other arm. Leon and Sarah were behind, hasting her toward the fifth stranger. Their cloak was a golden amber; the one who shot the energy ball at her.

Their glove-covered hands touched the sides of her cheekbones. The wind pushed back their hood to show Benny. His hazel-green eyes burned into hers. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He plunged his fist into her chest, squeezing her heart. She choked out black, oozy blood. "You're a monster."

"No, I'm not!" Alexis screamed. Tears swelled her eyes. "Benny, I love you! I love all of you, why are you doing this to me?"

"A monster doesn't love." Destiny said, shaking her head. "It only destroys. It takes away. It kills. You've done that. You killed her!"

"Killed who?"

"Verna. You sucked her dry. You cold, heartless monster." Sarah replied, pushing her forward so that she could feel even more pain. "You were never like this. We thought you were good."

"We trusted you!" Ethan criticized. "You betrayed us. We don't know you anymore. We should leave you to rot."

"What are you talking about? You can trust me! It's me!" Benny took out her heart in her hand and crushed it, letting the wind blow the ashes away. "You can trust me!" she repeated. "It's me, guys! It's Alexis!" She looked up at Benny. "It's Ally..." she said hopefully. He shook his head grimly. He grabbed her head and twisted it with force, snapping her neck while she screamed and protested. All she could see was a fire.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She gasped at her reflection, which looked nothing like her. Her eyes were a hot red, with slitted black pupils. Dark veins traveled under her eyes and by her cheekbones. It was like they were in-motion. Her lips were a cruel, bloody red, which she couldn't tell for lipstick or blood. She opened her mouth to find two prominent fangs stained with red. Her tongue was soaked in it, and it was reptile-like, slithering in her mouth. Her hands were covered in it. Her skin was pale and cold.

When she blinked, her reflection lunged at her, grabbed her throat.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Tanya heard an eerie screech from upstairs. She dropped her book and ran up to the source: Alexis' bedroom. She pushed open the door to find her daughter whimpering on the floor, hugging her knees with tears spilling out of her eyes. She coughed and looked up at her. Her face reminded her of the face she saw ten years ago, when she had a bad dream.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked, getting down next to her.

Alexis sniffled. "I had a nightmare, that's all..." She sniffed again, wiping her tears.

"Was it about your father again?" She shook her head. "What about then?"

"I'm fine... really." She got off the floor and reached for her glasses, sliding them on. "I don't want to talk about it."

"At least let me wish you happy birthday." Tanya said warmly, opening her arms for a hug. "Happy sixteenth!"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Happy happy birthday," Leon and Destiny greeted, clapping their hands, "from both of us to you, something, something, something... la la la la la!" Alexis chuckled and smiled. She pushed the nightmare out of her head and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Thanks you guys." She got off them to see Leon pull out a small, violet, gold flower-decorated box. "What's this?"

"Dur, it's a present. Surely you've heard of it." he told her, rolling his eyes. He passed it off to her. "Open it."

She popped off the top and gasped. "Aww! Awesome!" She took out a crystal-framed picture with the three of them in it, huddled together. She held it in her hands and carefully put it back in the box, laughing. "Thank you, _so_ much."

"Honor it. It's a sign that this best friendship is clearly gonna last forever." Destiny said, smiling. Visions from last night flooded into Alexis' brain, but she pushed them out again and covered her pain with a smile. "Hey, you'll be fine. Did your mom give you any aspirin?"

Alexis nodded, rubbing her forehead. "It'll go through, don't worry yourself." The second bell chimed. Leon groaned.

"Gotta scat. Hopefully, I'll see you guys later." He waved as he backed away, then turned around, heading to class.

Destiny stood close by to Alexis as they walked off to their lockers. Alexis opened hers and slid her little present inside, in a far corner. She looked at the wall, where a green sticky note was buried underneath the dozens of pictures, mostly of either her and Benny or just Benny. She picked it out and read it aloud, "Look behind you." She shrugged and twirled behind her where her boyfriend stood. He winked at her with a sexy smile.

"Happy birthday." he said smoothly. She rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Barf." Destiny moaned, sticking a finger in her mouth. "Take your cuddling somewhere else." She shut her locker and went off.

"She's just jealous." Benny looked down at her. "Your present's at my house; you'll get it later." She nodded and shut her eyes, going in for a smothering kiss, but opened her eyes when Rory managed to fiddle between them.

"Happy birthday, A-Dog!" he shouted, throwing his hands up and blowing the kazoo in his mouth.

"Dammit, Rory!"

Alexis laughed. "It's fine. Thanks!" Over the summer, the two of them had grown a little closer between double-dates and Destiny always being with him.

"So, when's the par-tay?" Rory asked, blowing the kazoo again. She shrugged. "Come on! Your mom makes the most epic cake. Ever. It's like, it's not in my system, but I'm still thinking about it! Tell me the recipe!"

"Family secret." Alexis whispered, zipping her lips.

"Awww."

"Where's Ethan?" she asked, turning back to Benny. "Don't tell me he got stuffed in a locker again. I've had enough Vampire Council drama for a lifetime."

"He's with Sarah." he answered.

"Ooooh. Romantic."

"Not really. He's helping her with a Bio project. Something to do with dissecting frogs..." All three of them cringed at the thought. "Sooo, you doing something crazy and wild for your sweet sixteenth?" Benny asked, slinging his arm around her neck. "Streaking naked through the neighborhood? Downing shots? Licking a public washroom floor?"

"Ew, never. I was just hoping we'd get a little us-time. Remember? Sixteen's the lucky number." she hinted. She was mentioning the promise they made to each other on the night of Alexis' Swan Lake recital: When both of them were sixteen, they'd finally have sex and have to stop worrying about touching the wrong places or the sensual feels they were getting and sending.

"What's the code for? A video game?" Rory asked cluelessly. They shook their heads in unison. "Ohhhhh! You guys are gonna have-" They shushed him by cupping their hands on his mouth. "Sex..." he whispered through.

Rory leaned over to Alexis. "Don't expect much from him; he's only a mortal."

Alexis nodded sarcastically. "_Gotcha_." she whispered back.

He winked slowly and walked away.

"Where you guys talking about me?" her boyfriend asked her suspiciously.

"Of course we were." she answered. She looped her arm around his waist as they started walking to class.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Before lunch, Destiny met up with Laila, who looked highly dizzy as she swayed back and forth, humming and grinning. She sat in front of her and scanned her top to bottom to double-check that she was alright.

"Pierre," she said, making Laila look up, "you alright?" She nodded, giggling. "What's so funny?"

Laila dug her elbows into the hard wood of the table and streaked through her hair, letting it stick up. "Nothing. Isn't... isn't life great? Life's great. Guess who fucked me last night." Destiny stared at her with concern. "Life!" Laila answered, throwing her arms up. She laughed again and let her head drop on the table. "Sooo, what's up, Dessie-Poo?"

"Laila?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me," Laila showed Destiny her bloodshot blue eyes. She giggled and Destiny could smell the taunting smoke in her breath. "You're high." Laila shook her head stubbornly. "Laila, you need help. You're high, you're smoking, and I'm pretty sure you'll start raping jocks in the locker room if you keep this up."

"No! I'm fine!" Laila whined, falling to the floor. "I just want my Ethie."

"What?"

"I want Ethan. I need him. He can make me feel better." Destiny reached over and scooped up the short, blonde angel and went to go find her brother to help her.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Did you hear that Laila got high?" Leon asked Sarah in disbelief. "I mean, I always knew she'd crack the little good girl act and pull an Amanda Bynes, but not like becoming a _pothead_."

"Maybe she's under a lot of pressure," she protested, shaking her head to his reaction. "She hasn't seen her dad in six years, that's a lot to take in; especially when you know where he is and you can't do anything about it."

"You'd think God would be a little more sympathetic, eh?"

When he finished his question, Erica came by them, but averted her eyes from him and paid attention to Sarah instead.

"Nice. Classic silent treatment, right? It's getting old, Eri." Leon complained, snorting.

"Eri?" Sarah asked with a smirk. "So, you guys claim you broke up, but you still use your couple names." They looked at each other the slightest second. "Am I missing something?"

"You never told her where you were last Christmas, did you?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "If it was important, I would've. It's not."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Wait a minute." Sarah said, looking at both of them. "Both of you said you had family business, that's why you didn't come over to Alexis' house. You can't just leave me hanging on this."

"Look, it's nothing. Don't mind him; whatever comes out of his mouth is pure, golden crap." Erica explained, denying it.

"First, there's my chest. Now she's commenting my crap? You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Leon teased with a flashy wink.

"Shut. Up."

He grinned and walked away, sliding his hands in his pockets. He could feel their eyes on him and he could hear her whisper, "I swear to God I hate him."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Approaching the band room, her old haunt, Alexis had gotten an "anonymous" tip that _someone_ wanted her there to meet them. She picked the lock with a hair pin and stepped inside, where there was another green sticky note on the keys on the piano. She ran her fingers on them as she picked it up.

"Meet me outside." she read off it.

She crumbled the note and tossed it in the wastebasket in the corner without looking. She sped out, letting the door slam behind her with the wind.

Out in the open, where the sun's rays could target her already hot skin and where the pollen could reach her nose, she found someone sitting by a tree on a salmon-colored blanket. She floated above the ground and crept behind him, slinging her arms around his neck and burying her nose in his neck, making him laugh a familiar laugh.

"I got your note." she said, stating the obvious. "What's this?"

"A trip down memory lane." Benny made clear. He swung her in front of him, letting her lay on his lap as he reached for his bag. He fished out a camera and the scrapbook she had given him for Christmas. "And we're making memories, so, that too."

Alexis chortled and opened the whicker basket he had beside him. "Oh my God, I can't believe you." She took out a container full of chocolate-covered strawberries and shook it lightly. "Chocolate strawberries, like on that date we had in your backyard?"

"It's a miracle!" he cried hysterically.

She put them down on the blanket and raised an eyebrow at the hallow basket. "Did you eat everything else?"

"The rest is in here." He took out a little pizza box that he managed to fit in his bag. "Meat-lovers' pizza, with _The Hunger Games_ on Netflix on my laptop, _and_ juice boxes." he explained as he took everything out accordingly.

"Hmm, The Hunger Games—a gory, bloody movie with a meat-lovers' pizza for two... is that a good idea, Benny-boo?" Alexis asked, smiling.

"No..." he admitted, playing with her hand. "Wanna watch _Merlin_?"

"You already know the answer to that. Lay it on me."

They curled together as the episode started.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

When the show was half-over, the pizza box was full of crusts, and the apple juice boxes where drained, there was no where else to go but back inside, expecting detention for n missing the beginning of fifth period—which was Phys Ed. Alexis' head was preached on Benny's shoulder, and she was sound-asleep, probably stuffed from everything they ate.

He turned his head to study her. Her glossy lips were sealed shut. All he could see through her bulky glasses were her long, black eyelashes, but they departed slowly to show her eyes—the sexy green eyes.

"You know as soon as we step through that door," he said, "we're getting detention right?"

"_Mhmm_." she hummed, nodding slowly.

"You tired?"

"Mhmm." she repeated in a different tune.

"I really should do something about that." She lifted her head off his shoulder and faced him as he went in for another kiss, hopefully with no annoying vampire interruptions.

He was right about the annoying vampire part.

"You two!" a voice said, making them swish their heads in the direction. The vice principal looked angry as he marched toward them.

"Oh shit." Alexis breathed, grabbing her bag and flinging it on her shoulder. Benny grabbed his laptop and stuffed it in his bag as they got up, about to make a run for it.

"Not so fast!" Stern ordered, grabbing their shoulders. They hesitantly turned around with nervous smiles. "Miss Wate, aren't you and Mr. Weir supposed to be in gym class?"

"We're so above average that they let us go?" she guessed, shrugging delicately.

He tsk'ed, shaking his head. "How does detention sound? This afternoon. You two can make kissy faces as you clean the toilets in the girls' and boys' bathrooms."

"Would you let me go if I told you it was my birthday?"

"Happy birthday." He was about to walk away, but Alexis took off her glasses and took his shoulder, turning him around. Her eyes glowed gold as her pupils got smaller.

"What did you say?"

He cleared his throat. "You're just kids, you don't know any better." he said in monotone as his eyes lit the matching gold. "Take your time and get back to class." She nodded and put back on her glasses. He turned and walked away.

"Whoa," Benny said, looking at her. "Awesome."

"Compulsion has its perks." she gloated, smiling.

"Wait, isn't that glamouring?"

"No!"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Back inside, things were pretty calm... or at least they would be for the next five minutes, knowing this town and all its chaos. Alexis had just came out from the bathroom, water dripping from her chin to wake her up. Destiny was in her flimsy little gym uniform, choking down water by her locker.

"Where've you been, Wate?" she demanded. "You let me run laps all by myself!"

Alexis shrugged innocently. "I'll make up for it with track anyway."

"Ha-ha. Seriously, that wasn't a cute trick you pulled. Goofing off with Harry Houdini, missing class. Did you guys get detention?"

"Nope. Maybe I worked some magic of my own."

"Meow. Bad bitch." Destiny put her water bottle in her locker and slammed the door. "I'm going to go change. Wait here."

Alexis nodded as she darted off towards the girls' locker room. She went in her own locker and passed a comb through her hair. The hall was quiet and void, and she swore she could here distant whispers and footsteps. She peered over her shoulder and looked back in her mirror.

A gust of wind passed by, throwing her hair up and ruining the smooth curls. She groaned and shut the door, looking around.

"Rory, if this is your idea of a sick prank..." she called out, crossing her arms. The lights started to flicker and swirl. "Leon?"

The lights suddenly gave way and she was left alone in the darkness. She looked though it with her superb supernatural vision and cupped her hands, sparking a ball of light and tossing it up to mix with the dead lights. The lights turned back on, only to find a silhouetted figure at the end of the hall.

"Not funny guys. It's actually immature." Alexis denied, rolling her eyes. "How much did they pay you to scare me?"

"Think of it as a birthday present." the figure said. The person barged at her with a silver dagger at hand, almost striking her. She threw herself out of the way.

"What the fuck, man?" she screamed in surprise. The man's dark features became deadly when he gained red eyesight, complete with thin black veins under his eyes that looked like cracks in his pale face. His teeth were razors.

"You're not as tough as they give you credit for," he remarked, coming forward to slash her with his sharp nails.

"You just got me by surprise." Alexis had matching eyes as fire swelled in the grips of her hands. She formed it into a long whip and tossed it around his neck, scorching it. She tugged on it fiercely with clenched teeth. "Who sent you?" she demanded in a dark voice.

"Why would I tell?" She yanked tighter, making him choke black ooze out.

"Your life sort of depends on it."

"It's none of your concern, young half-spawn." he spat out through the fire's strangle. He gasped. "Where's your savior to protect you? Polishing his light saber?"

"I can do things for myself, just so you know." She kicked him in the gut, letting more black spill out his mouth. He grabbed her throat and clawed her cheek, leaving four bloody streaks on his face. She growled and sent him flying into a locker. She squeezed him in and pulled in the sides to trap him. "Let's try this again. Who. Sent. You?"

"I told you I won't tell!"

"Then I guess we're done here." Alexis took a long blade from her locker and a small flask. She popped it over and soaked the blade in it. It was holy water. Anything could become a heavenly object if you soaked it in holy water. She raised it to stab the demon, but was tackled by someone else. A female. "Ugh, who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Let the record show that I am _not_ his girlfriend," the female denied, shaking her head as the black veins spread under her eyes. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Your father kept many secrets, little demon." The female latched onto her throat, strangling her. "His father—your grandfather—was the lead lord of the Fire Council." Alexis choked, but it came out more like a gasp. "Lord Charon."

"Bitch, you're lying!"

"Am I? Your veins are filled with his blood. One bite and we can seek revenge on him." She rolled up one of Alexis' sleeves and dropped her fangs, about to take a bite. An arrow shot out of nowhere and through her back, the sharp tip came through her chest. She turned around. "Oh great. Your little friend."

"I leave you for five minutes," Destiny said, "and you choose to get abducted by demons. Nice." She aimed her crossbow at the woman again. The succubus grabbed the arrow through her chest and tossed it to the side.

She charged towards Destiny, but a blur of color passed by, knocking her down. Leon stood there, in front of her, fanged and vamped-out.

"Hel-lo." he said, taking her up and snapping her neck. Cracks rolled down her face and he dropped her lifeless body on the ground. "You're lucky we were here, 'ya know. We could've went to class like normal people."

The man jammed in the locker fiddled free and dashed towards Leon. Alexis jumped on him and pinned him down to the floor. He put up a fight, growling and picking at her. She lifted her blade again and struck him. Cracks filled his face, too, and he dropped his head down, obviously dead.

"Well, that's a nice present." Alexis said, dusting herself off. Her eyes returned to normal and the veins vanished. She wiped the blood off her face and let the streaks fade, only leaving temporary marks. "What's next? A dagger in my cake?"

"Why were they attacking you?" Destiny asked, lowering the crossbow and coming toward her. "Do you know?"

"Probably another pair of demons totally ripped-off by the FC." Leon guessed, shrugging. "But I had _no_ idea that you were Charon's _granddaughter_. That's something new."

"Yeah well, it's new to me, too." Alexis sighed, still stunned. "Why wouldn't Dad tell me?"

"Um, we're talking about the man who cursed you, _and_ tried to kill you, so I'd understand why he wanted to keep his mouth firmly shut about his whacko parents." Destiny stated, rolling her shoulders back.

Alexis' stomach growled as she flooded at the flowing blood turning red on the floor. She couldn't help herself. She never drank blood before, so this urge was new to her. Her throat was sent into a burning sensation and her nostrils flared up.

"You're hungry again? Wasn't gym like fifty minutes ago?"

"I know the feeling." Leon chimed in, staring at the liquid too.

"Since when do you drink blood? You never drink blood. You said it was icky."

"I haven't been able to control myself ever since you peer-pressured me into it!" Alexis hissed, shooting her glare at Des. "I _killed_ someone, Destiny." she murmured. Her grey eyes widened. "The guilt is just bursting inside me! I can't fess up to the police; one, because my _mother_ is one of them and two, how do I explain a body drained of blood?"

"Rabid animal attack?" Leon asked, passing a finger on the floor. He dragged it into his mouth and hummed with euphoria. "Demon blood is the bomb."

Destiny cringed. "Okay, one, Leon, ew. Gross." She turned to Alexis. "He's not wrong. The body shouldn't have your fingerprints or DNA on it, so just say you found her body in the woods. And we have to get someone to help you."

"Do what everyone does for blood; go to Ethan."

"No!" Alexis protested. "No one else can know. Not Ethan, not Benny, not Sarah. No. One. This is way _too_ big."

"Weeeell, you murdering people is bound to get out eventually. Trust me, I know. Once your siblings know, it's not staying under wraps. Bastards."

"Tell someone!" Destiny ordered.

"No!" Alexis shot back, hitting her arm. She slapped her back, triggering a slap-fight. They tossed their hands at each other as Leon watched—or at least they thought he was, he was really licking the blood off the floor.

The bell rung, sending the three into panic, taking the bodies and quickly disposing of them. They would eventually decompose. They wiped up the blood and swept up the chips of skin. They disregarded their weapons. They played innocent as students passed by.

"That was _way_ too friggin' close." Destiny breathed.

"You're telling me; you made me pass up an afternoon snack." Leon said through his teeth.

"Alexis, you're not in-control, you _need_ to tell them. Stress on need." Alexis hook her head vigorously.

"No!" She kept her nightmare in mind. "Do you think they'll trust me afterward? They'll think I'm a monster. I can't do that."

"The only monster I know is a little blonde bitch who can't keep her fangs off skin for five minutes." Destiny scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But come on. Above all people besides your family, we're the only five you can trust. You can't just wedge secrets between that."

Leon looked at his watch. "Speaking of secrets, I have to do something. Later, ladies." He disappeared in the crowd.

"Example A. He's been super suspicious lately."

"There's a difference between me and Leon." Alexis said, toying with one of her angel wing earrings. "When I'm ready, I'll tell them. Not right now."

"Speak of the devil." Destiny waved Ethan over intentionally. "This school isn't safe. There are demons and vampires crawling _everywhere_. We just beat the crap outta some."

"Why were they here?" he asked her. He stared at Alexis. "What happened to your face?"

"Life." she replied, crossing her arms. "Demon scratched me. I'll be fine."

"They wanted her blood or something. Get this: Charon's Lexi's granddaddy. Weird, huh?" Destiny went on.

"No, it actually makes sense." Ethan said, shaking his head. The two girls stared at him blankly. "Look, Charon wanted to kill her, right? Why would be want to? He's afraid she'll get to him first, and then take over his dynasty. It's common sense."

"Wow. Laila's not the only one high."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? They found weed in her bookbag and stuff. Someone must've given it to her or planted it on her, because her fingerprints weren't on it, I can tell you that much. But she was smoking it. She might be suspended, or maybe even _expelled_."

"Wow."

"Yup. So, speaking of secrets... Alexis–"

"–has to go home before her mom comes after her with a gun. Heh heh." Alexis covered up, laughing immensely. "See you guys later." She stormed off.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Leon? Leon, Mom called! She wants us home ASAP." Taylor hollered, wandering the almost-deserted hallway. "Hey, Leon!"

She tugged on his black, sleeveless _Thug Life_ shirt as her black heels clicked against the solid floor. She spotted her brother heading into the vice principal's office. She walked discreetly by it and peeped her head through the door.

Her uncle had Leon sitting in front of him, murmuring to him so that no one could hear. Leon was nodding mindlessly. She saw the weird ring on his finger. What was that about? She had noticed it a few nights ago while they were doing homework, and it seemed to have a paranormal wave to it. And Leon didn't seem right.

In her eyes, he wasn't himself, as if he was being controlled. As if his brain wasn't his own...

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Okay, my mom went heavy on the decorations. It wasn't like it was a party," Alexis commented, walking out the door of her house. "But we have cake for days."

"Yeah, I guess, if you want diabetes." her boyfriend sneered.

She nudged him as they came up to his house. He fiddled with the lock but they eventually got in to see his grandmother on the couch reading a book. She looked up.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hi," Alexis said, waving, silently hoping that they wouldn't get into extreme conversation because she had other things on her mind to take care of.

"Hi yourselves," the old woman replied, going back to her book. "There are some dishes in the sink that need to be washed, Mr." He groaned and dragged himself to the kitchen. Alexis sat next to her. "How's the birthday going?"

"Okay, I guess..."

"A lot on your mind?"

_You have no idea..._ she thought. "Yep. I don't know if you could help me... I've been having these nightmares that are repressing my sleep again, and I don't get a good feeling from them."

"Are they about Scott again?"

The memory of her father was dreadful. "N-no. They're about... me. I-I don't really want to talk about it, but if I told my mom, she'd make a bigger deal out of than you would." She nodded. "Well–"

Something crashed in the kitchen and there was the sound of glass shattering. Grandma Weir slammed her book shut.

"Benny!" she shouted, annoyed.

"I'll do the rest." Alexis offered, getting up. She nodded and dashed over, stepping over the broken glass. "You're horrible at dishes."

"Is your mom still mad?"

"_No_, people who break most of her fine china are sure to get off easy..." She giggled and squeezed next to him, rolling up her sleeves. "Just dry them and put them away. Can you manage that?"

"Sure thing."

She slid the sponge down a plate and rinsed it off, passing it to him. She looked at him, seeing that he had a look on his face. "No matter what you do, why do you look fucking adorable?"

"I guess I'm naturally-gifted with charm." he guessed, shrugging.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

After finishing the dishes, Alexis was blindly led by Benny upstairs, constantly bumping onto the wall and tripping on her own feet.

"Am I being abducted?" she guessed.

"Close." she heard him say. A door locked and he lifted his hands off her eyes. They were just in his bedroom. Candles illuminated it since the lights were off. He sat on the bed, leaning back and looking at her. "Surprise!" he shouted.

"Surprise what?"

"This is you present. Me." he explained, touching his chest. "C'mere." She crept up to him, and he clung to her waist. He ran his fingers up her stomach and kissed her on the lips, digging into it.

She tilted her head and broke it, taking a minute to breath, then planted her lips on his neck, sucking his warm skin and rubbing all over him. She made him moan, gently touching him. He slowly went down and she managed to get on top of him, shuffling off her boots and tossing off her sweater. Her silver rings pressed against his cheeks and her fingers stuck on his cheekbones.

He broke it off this time, taking time to unzip his jeans. Alexis grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it off.

"Have you been working out?" she questioned, touching the slight curves in his arms. He shrugged and went back to kissing her, lifting her bra straps with his thumbs. The bra unclipped and joined the bundle of clothes on the floor, followed by pants, shoes, socks, and last but not least... underwear.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

_Three a.m. _

Three a.m. was when Benny woke up and realized he just had sex with Alexis. He wasn't worried that his grandma would find out. Hell, he didn't even have any regrets. It was amazing to be so close to her and to touch and feel her in ways he couldn't have before. It was intentional, but he still couldn't believe it.

Her glasses were on his face, and he could surprisingly see clearly through them. His hand was stuck in her wild curly hair. He could smell her peach and vanilla shampoo. Her nose brushed lightly against his bare chest and their fingers were laced together. She was snoring quietly.

He shut his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. A little blow of wind passed through the cracked window as he drifted off.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

In a dream he found himself in, he was alone, in front of his house. The streets were deserted and foggy, with whistling winds and an echo of laughter danced through his head and in the atmosphere. His body was sent into an outbreak of goosebumps and blissful thrills. His instincts told him to go across the street, where a shielded figure stood, looking back at him.

_Creepy_... he thought, narrowing his eyes.

He whistled. "Hel-lo?" He waved. "Who's out there?"

He stretched his hand out and somehow, he found himself out in town, in an alley. Someone was moaning and breathing hard. His eyes followed the trail of dark drops to a pair of people: one against a brick wall and another sucking on the other's neck. The sound of flesh ripping and teeth sinking in had magnified for him.

_Umm, this is a weird dream. Usually it's the one with the clowns and–_

The body against the wall suddenly collapsed, gasping for air. A bloody wound was on its neck and the person who had sucked them dry turned around. He gasped, startled.

Alexis.

Blood caked her mouth like a rabid dog and veins were under her eyes. Sharp teeth took place for her bridgework. She growled, her eyes flashing. She started to sniff Benny and come closer to him, licking her lips.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, holding back.

"You smell heavenly..." she breathed, lunging at him, taking his wrist with her bloody hands.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Ben? Benny, are you okay?"

Light came in as Benny opened his eyes. Alexis was on top of him, holding his face. She breathed with relief, hunching over him.

"What? What happened?" he asked in a thick, sleepy voice, shaking his head.

"You were super-deep into sleep and you were murmuring, I-I didn't know what happened, okay?" She laughed to herself, looking at the alarm clock. Six a.m. was the time. "Usually, I'd hear you snoring or something, so I panicked."

"I'm fine. More than fine." He stood up, taking her hands and leaning into closer to her face. "I'm freakin' over seventh heaven. Screw it, I'm– I'm in heaven already, because I see an angel." They laughed.

"What'd you dream about so hard? You had some constipated look on your face." She mimicked him, scrunching up her nose and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Umm... Nothing. Nope." Benny lied, looking her straight in the eyes.

Alexis leaned over, her chest hanging on his. "I heard you grandma leave. Maybe you wanna take a shower with me or something? I didn't get enough of you last night."

"Er, sure. Go run in there, I'll meet you in a few." She held one of the sheets to her body as she skipped out of the room. He rubbed his hands on his face and reached for his phone, getting Ethan's number. "Hey. It's me. We have a problem... I think."

* * *

**Ooh, suspense again!**

**Okay my loyal subjects (haha, not) due to my little baby brother Aaron's fiddling with my computer, I cannot find and or rewrite chapter 7 (VotD), but ****eventually, I'll find a way to post it and make you guys happy :3 Four more chapters, then we're on a short little break, 'kay? I have a big-ass test to prep for and I don't want to publish bullshit just to do it, I wanna take my time so it was be _per-fect _*Liam's voice in BSE***

**_Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath_**


	7. All Under Wraps

**Shout Outs: (ARGH! I dunno who reviewed first, but I'm just gonna try :S)**

**rosaliealanismitchell: YAH! 1D Power! It would be epic if they ever guest-starred on MBaV. OwO TOO epic. And you're very welcome, sweetheart. :D**

**BethanForever: Ugh, FanFiction has problems. Just last week they were messing up my PMs and Reviews by taking out the periods and whatever came before them. But I'll try to understand this review xD Yah, Taylor knows there's some crazy shit going on, she's gonna get to the bottom of it... eventually. May take a few chapters even though it looks simple. Laila's a crazy one. Her subplot is coming to an end sadly, but a new couple shall arise out of the darkness! :3 And yeah, I wanna get into what Leon and Erica were doing, but even I don't know, I'm still in-the-works brainstorming. I've been busy watching, ahem, MBAV ON NETFLIX! Restiny subplot soon, maybe a foreshadowing in the next chapter. And yes. The promised promise has been fufilled. OOOOOHHH SHEIT. Those crazy kids. And ugh! My computer's acting up (dammit Windows) I can't see the rest of the review! -.-**

**MBAV4ever: Yay! You're back! Haha, thanks. I think we all have our guilty pleasures. Mine starts with a B and ends with a Y. With 'ENN' in between. :/ I may have a slight problem, but deep inside, we all do. So... point is... YAY YOU'RE BACK! :D**

**Cat of Flames: Yes, Alexis that crazy byotch. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITH HER? What are we gonna do with LAILA? Yeah, and I'm hoping leading up to the family, I can add some background on the Lucifractor-thingy and connect it with Charon and Stern and Leon and hahaha, that'll be awesome. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, we'll find out soon enough! Leon, Leon, Leon. Things are gonna get intense with him. Alright, deary, you're just gonna have to wait and see.**

**AverageFangirl: Nah, I adore silly people! :D Hehehe Belexis drama coming your way. Oh drama is so nice. nOwOn "I'm ready! I'm ready!" Bwahahahaha! I love that little yellow dude. I never knew Spongebob was a boy when I was little because of his long eyelashes and his voice, but his name implied it, so perhaps :D *I NEVER HIT SO HARD IT LOVE* I love that song, I just don't really like the video. I can sense the artistic side of it, since nudity means being vulnerable in a way, but licking metal... there's- there's no explanation for that. That's just weird. LERICA! Oh yeeeeah. I'll get back to that at some point. Oh and here's the basic consept for DM:**

**200 years ago, a vampire named Eva Danshov (OC) turned Jesse (Canon) into a vampire, and in the year 1809, they co-founded Black's Church. Blah blah, townspeople turned against them, burned down the church with 219 vampires inside, and Eva, Jesse, and a few others were lucky to escape. Now following the movie-consept, Jess and Evie's plans for resurrecting their old friends backfired, and Jess got trapped inside le Cubile Animus and Eva fled, for a reason which will be revealed in the prologue. Now fallen from grace, Eva now needs to learn who she can trust in order to feel safe again. She's basically a defrosting ice queen mixed with an alpha bitch, kinda like Erica, who's a lovable alpha bitch (in trope-terms).**

**ForeverFanged: DON'T PANIC! They're not. Just some drama to cleanse the soul.**

**Uknowme16: I HATE it when that happens. BOO! Don't ya just _love _psychotic demons?**

**Guest: GAH, don't die!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV; none of us do, sadly, so let's just leave it at that :-( Made up Stern's first name, 'cuz I don't know what it is. *minor shrug* And there's ****gonna be a fight! Not a psychical one... yet... just words. And someone's gonna get busted... Because I'm just so evil. Someone spray some holy water in my face :P**

* * *

_Chapter 8. All Under Wraps_

_Ugh, _Destiny thought, _why does our school trip have to be to a __museum? Let alone one for Egyptian history, which has _nothing _to do with... anything. _Her eyes looked over at a happy Alexis, whose arm was hooped in with hers. _And she's probably reading my mind, thinking the exact __opposite. Am I right, Lexi?_

Alexis nodded. _Damn right, Des._ she thought, transferring her own thoughts into Destiny's head.

_Bleh._

Mr. G led the group into the room where Prince Imhotep, or at least Destiny thought his name was Imhotep, was in his tomb, along with all his ancient and boring belongings and artifacts that his people buried along with him. To her, this was a bust. They could've passed down generations and had their great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren sell them on Amazon. Others wandered around as the pair and a few others stood, looking over everything.

"Our young prince died at the tender age of eighteen, but the ancient Egyptians viewed death as a journey to a different world." Mr. G lectured, hovering by the sarcophagus. Destiny felt Alexis untangle her arm from her and sneak out her phone to take a quick picture.

"Um," Ethan spoke up, raising his hand, "what's with the ancient supper-ware?"

"Ah, well, you know the old saying 'You can't take it with you'?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Yeah, well, they didn't." the teacher said laughing, letting some kids in the back laugh along. "Anyways, this uh, gift-wrapped fellow was arranged to marry a pharaoh's daughter, but when he refused because he didn't love her, the pharaoh had him executed."

"Bet she had a killer unibrow." Benny joked. Leon and Rory joined him in laughter as Destiny rolled her eyes and looked at Alexis. Alexis just shielded her face. Boys would be be boys. Immature and clueless. Destiny whacked her hand on the taller boy's chest, making him shout an _ow_ through his teeth. She smiled and batted her eyes innocently.

"_Oopsie_." she whispered. "Thought I saw a fly."

"According to these hieroglyphics," Mr. G went on, "he vowed to never enter the afterlife without his true love."

"Ew." Rory said, obviously not giving two craps about love.

"It's either that or cleaning instructions."

"Can I make a mummy for extra credit?"

Mr. G gave him a nervous laugh. "That wouldn't be encouraged."

"Yes! That wasn't a no!"

"Well guys, that was the end of our tour, but feel to stick around for as long as you'd like." The rest of the class departed, all except the group and Leon's older brother, Brenden, who wandered around the little exhibit, looking interested. He was a senior, and a cocky one at that, so annoyance showed on Leon's face. He went over to talk to him. "Or leave. That's okay too." The teacher left shortly after.

"This is so going into my report." Alexis baffled, snapping pictures of the exhibit on her iPhone. "It's just so epic how the Egyptians were such a beautiful society." Destiny looked over at her, tilting her head. "Well... hoarding their rulers in coffins wasn't _classy_, but it sure was heartfelt."

"Aren't you afraid of mummies?" Destiny teased, mimicking one. She jumped back.

"Yeah, but not when they're in their slumber. It's perfectly harmless."

"He chose death over life without love," Sarah said, looking at the mummy. "That is so romantic."

"I bet it was less-romantic when they bottled up this organs." Ethan interrupted, bringing in the harsh reality.

"Way to make it gross." Taylor commented, crossing her arms.

"If I'm lucky, one of these jars will have a pancreas." Benny said, rubbing his hands as if he was up to no-good. Everyone turned to him, confused. "I used up all my grandma's ancient pancreas for a potion. I need to top it off before she notices."

"Is that why you came by my house?" Leon pondered, looking away from his brother quizzically. He nodded. "Sorry. Bren didn't bottle up his girlfriend's organs." Brenden elbowed him. Long story short, Brenden went out with a young and immortal Egyptian goddess, but it didn't really... work out. Maybe she was even the one the prince rejected.

"Ew..." Taylor sneered, looking down at her phone. "Call me when you're done playing with guts." She turned and walked out, shortly followed by Brenden.

"Gross! What was it for?" Sarah asked.

"He was–"

"Wizard stuff." Benny told her, cutting off Alexis by covering her mouth. "You wouldn't understand. Cover me!" He started scouring through the poor prince's organ jars.

"_That's definitely new_." Destiny whispered, watching. "What are we doing next? Hijacking the mystery machine?" She chuckled to herself.

"Okay, just make it quick." Leon said, rushing over.

"You guys are asking for nothing but trouble." Sarah ridiculed. "I am out of this!" She turned and walked away.

"Benny, maybe she's right." Ethan said, looking concerned and worried. Maybe that was just the crush talking. "This is technically stealing."

"So? The museum stole it first! You think Raggedy Andy asked them to raid his tomb? Didn't think so." he shot back.

"I'm not touching those things," Destiny protested. "They're ancient. Like... _Tanya_-ancient." Alexis looked up from the jars, offended. "Sorry, but your mom is old! Like... Renaissance-old. She probably met Picasso."

"My mom's only over one-hundred and fifty." Alexis said, looking back down at the collection of containers. She wore an eureka face when she picked one up. "_Ooh_!"

"What? Did you find it?" Leon asked.

"No. I was doing research on the kidneys, but Google and Wikipedia didn't do me any good. I'm sure his majesty wouldn't mind if I took a peek for a while..." She slipped the jar into her bag, grossing Destiny out. The boys stared at her. "What? I can be a little science-y when I want to be." She held up another one. "But I found it now." She tossed the jar to her boyfriend.

"Trust me, no one will miss this." Benny reassured, unscrewing the top and dumping the organs into a plastic ziplock bag. Destiny shrieked and looked away, grabbing Alexis' hand and walking away with her and Ethan.

"You've got to quit hanging out with him!" the redhead said to her best friend.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"You'd think your mom would let me drive the squad car?" Leon asked, wearing a snarky smile. "I wanna show that I'm all badass and dangerous, speeding over town in a cop car." Before they would go back to school, Leon, Destiny, and Alexis stopped by Alexis' house, just so she could put her stolen kidneys away and wash her hands.

"My mom would have to kill you first." Alexis said, tossing her bag on the counter and going in the fridge. She lifted a compartment and took out a blood bag, stabbing a bendy straw in it and sipping from it. "You want, Le?"

"Pass... but now I know where to grab a late-night bite." He flashed his fangs playfully.

"Okay. I'm putting my foot down. That's one step too far." Destiny protested, pulling back her hair. "Next thing we know, you're gonna have a Stefan Salvatore episode. And we can't keep holding your secret." Alexis pulled the straw from her mouth, showing her soaked red teeth as she let her mouth fall in disappointment. "For God's sake, Benny dreamt about you killing Verna. _Twice_! He's not just gonna let that go."

"You could compel him though..." Leon tempted, waving his fingers over his dark eyes.

"Can't. He's immuned." Alexis explained, going back to the bag. She finished her daily dose and tossed it in the trash. "Remember? It's a savior-bond-thing. He's immuned to a lot of my powers."

"Well, I won't do your dirty work," He cracked his knuckles, "so, I'm out."

Destiny rolled her eyes and rubbed her head to focus. "Come on. We need to get back to school before we get close to detention... again."

A bark came from outside. Alexis shut the fridge with her hip and opened the sliding door, letting in Magnus. She dropped to her knees and rubbed her hands all over his face. "Hiya, boy! Hi! Are you hungry?" she cooed in a dumb voice. The dog panted. "Des, translate."

"_No_. He's _fine_." Destiny sighed, examining her nails.

"I feel so bad for leaving him all alone." Alexis frowned. The dog squeezed itself under her armpit.

"Can we go? I have a vampire puppy boy waiting for me."

"Shit, I gotta go, too." Leon said, looking at his watch. "Bye, beauty. Later, geek." He sped out the door and swooped into the sky.

"I know I'm stalling, but can we stop next door first? The bond tells me Sarah's giving Benny a hard time." Alexis begged, crawling to Destiny's legs. She hugged them and pouted. "Please?" She widened her emerald eyes.

"Ugh. Fine." Destiny admitted. Alexis jumped up and squealed, taking her hand. "Don't get carried away. I still hate him."

"No. In the future, you guys are gonna end up cheating on Rory and me in a basement." Alexis squeezed her arm, giving her an am-I-right? look. Destiny scowled at this, rolling her eyes again. No way on Earth would she ever hook up with that nerd. Not for all the pairs of shoes in the world. Not even for a trip to New York and a chance to meet Harry Styles. And she _loved_ Harry Styles to death._  
_

The two let the dog into the grassy backyard and hopped the fence, transparently sneaking in through the back door of the house. They went upstairs to find a mummy in a room, terrorizing the three. Alexis stood paralyzed, pointing at it.

"M-m-m-m-m..." she stuttered. She panted and screamed, "Mummy!", on the tops of her lungs, fainting weakly momentarily after onto the ground. And the ironic thing was, she was so excited about the trip to the museum, she wore King Tut tights and Egyptian star earrings.

"Holy shit!" Destiny said, trying not to follow in her footsteps. It turned to her, groaning. She slapped its hands away and fell into the room, getting back like her friends. It tried to go at them, making them scream in unison again. And things just got awkward when it realized its wrapping was stuck in a chair... Even Alexis had time to wake up before it could attack them.

"Jesus, I just ruined these tights..." she murmured to herself too loudly. They all knew she had a bladder problem.

"Wow. He's really pathetic."

"Yeah, that last one was a pity groan." agreed Benny.

"So, what do we do?" Sarah asked, offering a chance for suggestions.

"I told you jacking the kidneys was a bad idea!" Destiny accused, slapping Alexis' arm.

"I did it for the love of intelligence! Who else can say they looked at a mummy's kidneys?" she shot back, putting her foot down.

"We'll get the kidneys later." Ethan said, putting an end to their old couple bickering. He solved the problem by taking the pancreas and holding it to the mummy. The mummy untangled itself and tried to grab it. He talked to it like it was a baby and swung open a closet door, throwing the bag inside and letting the mummy take the bait, locking him inside.

"Problem solved." Benny concluded.

"Solved?" Destiny repeated unsurely. "Er, we have to get that abomination back to the museum. Or do you want to play dress-up with it?"

"Sounds fun!" Sarah said sarcastically. "Or I could go back to class, and let you clean up your own mess!"

"There's a monster on the loose and you're not going to help us?" Ethan asked, sounding whiny.

"Monster?" The vampire rolled her eyes and opened the closet door. Alexis let go another shrill scream when she saw it, shielding her face. The mummy extended its arms towards Sarah. It latched onto her necklace, admiring it. "Ooh, the mummy's going to attack me!" She chuckled. "I'm so scared! Have fun." She sped away.

"That was _so_ not funny!" Alexis called out. "Since when is she so go-with-the-flow?" Ethan hassled the mummy back in the closet and shut the door on it again. "Okay, so there's a mummy in a closet. What's next on the checklist?"

"I don't know!" he said.

"I know!" Destiny chirped. "We let it go after Benny, all the way to the museum. If he doesn't come back alive, we'll have a nice funeral for him and invite the chess club. How's that?"

"Horrible!" Benny yelled at her.

"Okay... that's literally Plan B. Get its pancreas and get it back to the exhibit, crossing our fingers that it'll follow?"

"That, could actually work. See, if you use your brain, you can do wonders, Dee." He reached to pat her head, but she clawed at his hand.

"Don't touch me. We went over that."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

_Phew. Glad that's over. _Alexis relieved, crunching an apple to suffice her when her phone buzzed. She held it up and read over the text from Destiny, rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

_Mummy's fricken gone! Word has it that it's living now too! :( _

She groaned furiously and took another bite._  
_

_Another day in the life of a teenage demon._ she thought, chewing softer. She replied back, _Meet me by the lounge + we can talk about it, k?_ She put her phone back in her bag and finished the apple, walking slowly towards the lounge where she found the boys, intensely staring at Sarah and this new guy have a conversation. He was good-looking, with dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. And he was wearing a recognizable red and black striped sweater.

"Who's the hunk?" she questioned, licking her lips.

"The mummy." Destiny's voice said. She was next to her suddenly. "And he is one hot dead dude. Why couldn't you guys steal a pancreas when I was still single?" She gave a slight smirk.

"Isn't that your sweater?" Alexis asked Benny.

"Yes!" he said, getting mad. "I can't believe he stole my clothes! Who does that?"

"You stole the guy's pancreas." Ethan pointed out.

"It's not he was using it."

"Okay. Wow. He looks like a god. Sending this to Taylor now." Alexis admitted, snapping a picture of him and posting it on Instagram saying, "New... transfer... student. Looks like he could be... living... god... at... Taylor Chase... and insert other followers here." She sent it with a swoosh. Everyone's phones chirped and buzzed. Her boyfriend looked at her jealously. "What? It's _my_ payback for 'Miss Lucia.'"

"Who's the new guy?" a voice asked. They turned around to see Erica, admiring him too. "Cute."

"See?" Alexis asked, gesturing to her. "This is gonna be Instagram gold."

"I guess... if you're into older... charming... handsome guys." Ethan said. They could tell he was jealous.

"Sarah is. She's flirting up a storm!"

"Flirting? You think?" He looked over at them.

"Wow, guys are so oblivious."

"You said it." Destiny agreed, rolling her eyes too. "They need to be trained, or else they won't survive."

"Well, maybe," Ethan went on, "you know, he's just helping her with her Egypt homework."

"Lame. He's a mummy." Leon said, shaking his head. Erica stared at him. "They made him over or something; so I'm told."

"Really? Can you make one over for me?" she asked hopefully. Destiny stared at her with her lips parted.

"I don't see why not, he has almost forty reposts and five-hundred likes already!" Alexis said, holding up her phone. "Even my mom liked it... why's my mom on Instagram?" she asked herself.

"Guys, we have to warn Sarah. This guy is clearly too old for her!" Ethan said, spinning around after he was done spying.

"Give it a couple centuries. It'll pass." Leon assured, nodding.

"Oh come on. What's the rush? She's finally found a guy she likes, and if we tell her now, she'll pull a Sarah and freak out." her best friend advised.

"And this one isn't a bastard who tried to kill us." said Destiny, jerking her head forward.

"Yeah, I don't see the big deal." Benny pitched in.

"No, I have to put a stop to this." Ethan determined, heading inside the lounge.

"Dammit, I can't hear him. It sounds like a Charlie Brown snippet." Alexis said, pressing her ear against the door. "Whom, whom, whom whom whom whom, whom, whom." She mimicked the noise with her hand. "Text me how this goes. Hottie's trending, and I have to get to track." She scooted away and jogged down the hall.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

After the he was done with the mummy drama for the day, Leon swung by his locker, picking out and sliding in the books he needed and didn't need. He heard footsteps coming straight for him, and by the scent, he could tell it was Taylor. He sighed and slammed the locker door shut, facing her with his arms crossed like a genie.

"You have three minutes to tell me what you desire, young maiden." he commanded in a stern voice.

"Yeah, cut the crap and tell me what's up with you and Uncle Max." Taylor said, pulling him closer to a distant part of the hallway. "Why were you guys all secretive? Why were you nodding like an idiot? What–"

"You ask too many questions, mortal." Leon cut off, holding his hand to her face. "Look. I really don't know what you're babbling about. I don't talk to Uncle Max in school. I don't even look at him. Why would I be all 'secretive' with him, huh?"

"Yes you were! I saw you!"

"Too much light from electronics can damage your eyesight, Tay, I told you that. You made it up. Mom probably needs some excuse to keep us away from him. I know, he seems bad... but once you get to know him..."

"Aha!" Taylor shouted, smiling. "You know something! Spill!"

"Why? So you can tweet it?"

"What? No. Le, if you know something I don't, you need tell me. Mom and Dad say it isn't safe to hang around him. He's creepy and dangerous. Remember? I didn't pick up a good vibe from him. Something's blocked and unstable. If you Read him, Leo–"

"I don't want to Read him, Taylor. Neither do I want you interfering with my business!" he snapped, throwing his hands up, making his eyes burn yellow. "I don't need my little sister following my every move and telling me what's right and wrong, when it's supposed to be the other way around! God, it's fucking annoying! You think you know everything! Well, newsflash, Thumbelina! You don't! Get it through your dim, Bieber-struck brain!"

"Leon!"

His hissed violently at her in response to his name, actually scaring her. "See what you did? I'm hungry now." He ran normally, pushing his way through anyone who got in his way.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Now at home and on her laptop, waiting for an unnecessary museum report to spit out her printer, Alexis lifted her glasses as she stared down at her knitted creation. A shrunken sweater that was supposed to fit a newborn baby. She frowned and thought it could look better on one of her stuffed animals instead. Her computer's screen lit up with two incoming PMs from both Taylor and Destiny.

Taylor's read: _Beware of Count Leon. He still hasn't come back home + I'm afraid there's gonna b some report about dead bodies in a __dumpster. C if he'll answer _ur _texts __plz? Thanks. :-)_

While Destiny's read: _AHHHH! The BS saga continues! Meet over at E's, cuz Hottie has sum friendz I hear! _

Alexis groaned and shut down her laptop, shoving her combat boots on again and running out into the house, with Magnus following her. She grabbed her hoodie and swooshed past Adam, who was kissing Jess on the couch. The wind made them look up in search of the source. Adam furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Where are you going, Speedy Gonzales?" he asked.

"Um, I gotta lend Benny my notebook." she lied, zipping the hoodie halfway.

"You know I can see right through that lie, right?"

She slapped herself and opened the door. "Oh. Well... there's a mummy. And... stuff..." She nodded with satisfaction in her explanation.

"I saw it on Instagram," Jess said, holding up her phone. "He's H-O-T. Oh, but you've gotta help stop it. Go, go, go!" she chanted, holding up her fist. She jerked forward with a groan. Alexis ran up to her worriedly. Jess shooed her away. "Baby just kicked. See? Baby agrees with me. Go!"

"Thanks, love 'ya, bye!" She skipped out the door and ran. She crashed straight into Destiny at the front door, both falling hard on their butts. They looked up at each other, then laughed it off, both snorting at the end. Destiny shrieked and covered her nose, embarrassed. Alexis laughed harder at her.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm mad right now!" Destiny protested. "Remember that cat I got over the summer? Midas? And remember when Rory _stole _him from me and renamed 'Mr. Kitty'? And remember when he got ran over in the street five times? Bitten by a dog twice? And hurt twice? Well, somehow, he got all-mummified and brought back to life or something, and he has him right now! And he wants to share him! I'm his mother!"

"Sure. I guess you breastfed him too." Alexis said, rolling her eyes and getting up.

They noticed that the door was stretched open and two hunky men in loincloth-skirts pointed spears. Hottie had a staff at hand, pointing it back at the men badass-like. It reflected a gold spark and hurled itself at the two, turning them into nothing but a flash and some sand. Alexis backed up, getting sand in her eyes and slowly opening them again.

"Okay. Umm. Hot, sweet, royalty, _and_ a warrior? I envy you!" Destiny said, pointing at Sarah.

"Nice moves!" she told Hottie.

"I was totally about to do that!" said Ethan, his jealousy sparking up again as he rose from the couch.

"Our victory is short-lived, but the guards will live again." Hottie explained. Destiny nearly fell when she heard his voice. Alexis couldn't blame her. Smooth and buttery. "I've merely sent them to their tombs, but they will not rest until I have returned home."

"So, you're the mummy?" his "girlfriend" asked, sounding disappointed.

"We tried to tell you." Ethan admitted.

"We _did_?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah sharply turned around, with eyes glowing amber and fangs sharp and ready. "You knew all about this?" she demanded, suddenly furious with them. They all nodded. She gave a growl. Abiding her nature towards vampires, Alexis unwillingly growled back by accident, her eyes sharpening and face hardening. It was just the hunger acting. Destiny tugged her arm, pulling her out of a defensive pose.

"I wanted to tell you," Hottie said, drawing back Sarah's attention, "but I feared my being an undead creature might scare you away. I see now you have secrets of your own." Sarah's eyes returned to brown and she covered her mouth, hiding her fangs. Hottie took her hand. "Don't. They're beautiful." They began to push into a kiss, but were stopped by a cat's meow. Midas/Mr. Kitty was sitting on a table. Hottie bowed on one knee, the typical ancient Egyptian thing to do, with their respect towards cats.

"_Here, kitty, kitty_." Destiny whispered softly, getting Alexis' attention. "_Come to mommy. C'mon. Come back to mommy_."

"Cats are the guardians of the afterlife," Hottie said suddenly. She was too busy listening to Destiny to see why he said that. "This one speaks to me."

"Did he say that he loves me?" Destiny asked, trying to crawl toward the cat without scaring it.

"Is it nap time?" Benny questioned absurdly.

The young prince rose to his feet again. "In a manner of speaking. My apologies for bringing this trouble to your house. I must go." He turned, ready to take off mysteriously.

"Wait, Hottie!" Sarah called. "Where are you going?"

"I have angered the gods by remaining on this earth. It's time I departed this world for the next."

"But... we were just getting to know each other." She wore a shy smile.

"Sarah, these... _large_ children that you sit on have stolen my pancreas and my kidneys, but you have stolen my heart." he confessed.

"Hey, you can have these back." Alexis said, giving him a ziplock bag with his kidneys in it. "You're very interesting. Inside and out." She winced at the fact that she was being creepy.

"If we meet again, we shall seal our fate in the stars." Hottie continued, making Ethan gag and Destiny gasp.

"Of course." Sarah said, watching him turn and leave. She left shortly after.

"Awwwwwww!" the girls cooed together, holding hands and bouncing up. Destiny walked up to her cat and picked him up. "Did you miss me? I know you did. Let's go before Ror–"

"Here Mr. Kitty kitty!" Rory said, coming in. Destiny held the cat to her chest, looking at him blankly. It licked her dimples. "Hey guys. Did I miss anything? Des, why are you holding Mr. Kitty?"

"He's mine, and you know that! His name is Midas!" she barked.

"Mr. Kitty!"

"Midas!"

"Mr–"

"Midas!"

"What did you miss? Only the most beautiful, passionate love affair ever." Alexis explained, teary-eyed. "For one comes for one world, and the other, another. Two souls, lost... literally... but found their way to cross with each other." She sniffed. "I feel so damn bad for her!" She turned to the boys, shaking her head. "Don't you?"

"Umm... no." Benny said, killing her vibe. He was halfway up the stairs with Ethan leading the way. "That was gross. All... fluffy and stuff. Too romantic for my taste." She scanned him up and down, putting her head on her hip. "What?"

"_Too romantic_." she scoffed, mocking him. She trailed behind. "It's like Romeo and Juliet, but they're already dead! And instead of their parents dividing them, it's the universe. I mean, vampire and mummy relationships aren't the most 'trending' relationships this year. It's all about vampires and humans... vampires and werewolves... ugh. _Rarity_ is priceless." she went on, still sickly felt by it. "They said we were too rare to last."

"Who said that?"

"... People did. But look at where we are now, hmm?" She felt like she proved her point, but obviously, the guys still felt otherwise when they got up to Ethan's room.

"Can you believe that guy?" he asked, spreading his way-too-obvious envy all over the place. "_Seal our fate in the stars._ Really?"

"I know right? Sarah totally ate that up!" Benny agreed, chuckling about it.

"It was poetically idyllic!" Alexis insisted, crossing her arms firmly. "I thought it was pure romance. Usually, chick flicks make me hurl, but watching this go down was a life lesson."

"What's that?"

"Don't date older guys."

"I'm older than you."

"Yeah, by a couple months, not eons." she said, shaking her head and toying with her bracelet.

"Well, I bet he ripped it off from some corny, old, Egyptian pop song or something." Ethan huffed, typing manically at his keyboard. Destiny rolled her eyes for like the third time today.

"Let it go, why don't you. This rotting Romeo is going home, and he'll be out of your shaggy hair forever. It's a job well-done and it's not even nine o' clock yet. I think that deserves a pat on the back for everyone."

"Yeah, you're right. I promise from now on, he is out of my mind."

"Good boy." Now she faced Alexis, who had her arm strictly around Benny. "So... word on the street says you two little cheeseballs got introduced to new parts of the body... what's up with that, huh? Tell me all about it. Was she too touchy; was he too gentle? Say what's on your mind."

"Like we would tell you that kind of sacred and promising information." Benny sneered, turning away from her. She stuttered.

"He's right, Des, it's classified." Alexis teased, tapping her fingers lightly on her lips.

"I have my ways of finding things out, children. Even if I have to spike both of you to get it." Destiny threatened with a wink.

"Aha! I got him!" declared Ethan, calling them over.

"For the love of all things holy, what is it now?" They dragged themselves toward him.

"That 'fate in our stars' line. He _did_ steal it! I'm so telling Sarah!"

"Wow. Aren't you a badass." Alexis joked, laughing.

"That won't make you look desperate. Ancient Egypt had pop songs?" Benny asked, looking utterly confused.

"No. If I remember quite correctly... it's a part from a ritual in ancient Egypt." she corrected with a hair-flip.

Ethan scrolled the screen to see what she was talking about. "Uh-oh. Al's right, it looks like he means to take Sarah into the Underworld."

"That club on main street? Lame." Benny said.

"Hell no. You haven't seen the real side of that place!" Destiny challenged, waving her fingers in the air. "Demons and night creatures galore." She and Alexis often ventured to other parts of town at night sometimes, out of boredom or curiosity.

"The _other_ Underworld!" Ethan corrected.

"Technically, there's two parts of the Underworld aka the Underground aka the Otherworld," Alexis muttered, looking down at her hands. "There's the space where only the deadliest of demons and creatures are, and there's the part where Satan is waiting for you on his leather throne, ripping souls out of throats and indulging in them... sinking his teeth into the flesh of the weak... feasting on the blood of the wealthy... enslaving those who reside there next... casting his Black Souls out to torment the ones who..." She looked up, seeing that everyone was staring at her oddly. She blinked. "Sorry, these dark history lessons totally sink into my head." she brushed off all giggly.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"_Listen to me_..." Leon whispered. "_You're not going to scream. You're not going to be afraid. It's just a little bite_." The girl he was preying on nodded absent-mindedly, her big hazel eyes staring into his hand which was held up to her face. The more delicate the features, the tastier the meal was to him. She had short, dark hair and a shitload of freckles scattered on her face, but they looked cute on her. And using magic on her made him crave her even more. "Lean."

She stretched out her neck, closing her eyes, her veins popping out, making her irresistible. Leon pressed his lips on her neck, kissing it. Then, bit harshly into the pale skin, making the girl shriek slightly, but then moan for the rest of the time. He held her to the alley wall, digging in further into her neck, tasting the blood in her system. It tasted close to AB positive, but he always got mixed up between what was A, what was B, and what was AB. He could only call out O.

After feeling a wave of dizziness come over him, he pushed her away, onto the ground, where she was jittering and flopping, choking and gasping. He groaned and kneeled down, offering his wrist. Just as she started to calm down minutes later, coming by his wrist to bite, he yanked it away and snapped her neck, leaving her motionless. He drew his sharp teeth down her arms, making the streaks look like claw marks, so that the police would assume an animal attacked her. He then took her body up and dragged it behind the nearest dumpster.

His head spun in confusion as he started choking. He spat out the remaining blood in his mouth and threw up the rest shockingly until his stomach went back to empty and growling. He screamed with anger, punching a wall, causing a crack to burst in it. He didn't know what was happening. His body never rejected blood before. Not unless he was...

No. That wasn't possible.

He swallowed and looked over across the street, where the museum was. Two men stood guarding the doors, armed, as two skinnier figures landed by them, coming back. Three figures came into view next; two in a... shopping cart and one behind them. Leon sped further ahead, recognizing the voices and seeing that he was right. Two random guys he never met before, Destiny, Alexis, Rory, Benny, and Ethan. What a delightful surprise.

"And the party goes on." he said finally, wiping his stained hands on his jeans.

"No one may disrupt Imhotep's journey into the Underworld." a lighter guard said.

"Especially not Sarah's male friend who cannot take a hint." the slightly darker one added.

Alexis' finger burned a fire. She blew it out. "Burned."

"Precisely."

"Wha?" Ethan asked, offended.

"Wait, wait, wait, so, first, you're trying to take him out," Benny started, "and now you're chaperoning his date? What gives?"

"Did I miss something? Pancreas Prince is going out with Sarah now?" Leon asked, narrowing his eyes. "And they're on a date? Man, and I thought Jesse was a creep for being way older than her... this guy is ancient!"

"It is our duty to make sure he returns to the Underworld. He is doing so." the lighter guard explained.

Rory took a step forward in froth of them. "I'll handle this." he said in a stiff voice, actually sounding tough and threatening. A meow sounded and he divided his attention to it. "Mr. Kitty!" he shouted out, running after the cat.

"No!" Destiny screamed, going after it too.

"Wait? Is that Midas?" Leon asked Alexis. She nodded. "Didn't Rory kill him?" She nodded again. "And he's alive now?" She nodded tiredly. "Wow."

"Rory! Des! Now is not the time!" Ethan ordered.

Destiny held up her cat, while it was clawing at Rory's face. They were too busy caught up in their own personal pet problems. Alexis and Leon stood their ground in the front as Benny and Ethan scampered backwards in the street. Alexis side-eyed Leon, her way of asking him what to do. He shrugged and quickly thought.

"Let the record show, that I was an excellent tango dancer back in Brooklyn." Leon said, nodding. "So let's dance!" The two went further in the street as the men followed them.

_Follow my lead on three, _Alexis' voice said into his head, _one... two... three!_ She launched forward, grabbing the lighter guard by the neck. She hesitated to punch him and ended up biting into his wrist, stunning him.

"No thanks, I just ate..." Leon twisted the tan guard's arm and pushed him forward, making him weakly stagger back.

He watched Alexis pulled her mouth away and throw the guard to the cold pavement. He was gone with the wind, in a swish of sand again. Her demonic face showed as well the blackish-red remainders on her mouth. The other guard advanced forward, refusing to be weakened, but stopped to stared at something. Leon backed up smiling as a truck hit him, turning him into dust as well, but their sandals were left. "Alright! The universe is back to loving me again."

Alexis stood, shakily as she looked back. She came forward to the boys, who only backed up, terrified. She looked hurt by their reaction and wiped the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. Her face softened and her green eyes were glossy. "Guys..."

"Let's just do this." Benny said, ignoring her and proceeding across the street. Ethan followed hesitantly and Leon stood staring at her.

"You didn't have to do that." he told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she admitted, fighting back tears. "I just–" She stopped herself and darted inside angrily. Leon sighed.

"_Girls_..." He raced after her.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Sarah, no!" Ethan shouted as the team made it to Imhotep's exhibit in time. Alexis felt a knot in her stomach as she looked at Benny from the corner of her eye. He turned away from her. She focused on the task at hand.

"Seriously you guys?" Sarah demanded, looking down-right pissed off as she turned in the chair she was sitting at. She wore a dangling golden headpiece that made her look like Cleopatra.

"If you drink that tea, it's a one-way ticket to the Underworld!" Leon said, gesturing to what was in front of her.

Her face softened up as she turned to Hottie. "Hottie, is that true?"

"My Sarah," he told her, "earthly life is but a fleeting dream. A new life awaits."

"Save it for the afterlife! We're done." She stood up now, but Hottie clung to her arm, stopping her from going anywhere. Talk about possessive.

"I will not just let you walk away from destiny."

"Actually, Destiny's outside..." Leon said, pointing his thumbs back out the door. "Ohh. See, I can't think straight in this lighting..."

"Hottie, you're cute... but you're not going to stay cute if you don't let me go!" Sarah growled, hissing at him after. She freed herself from him and started walking, but Hottie attained his staff and raised it, making her halt with a beam of gold magic.

"Time to man-up." Ethan said, sounding like he was talking to himself. He raised his fists.

Hottie shot an orb, but not intentionally for them. It hit something behind them. Two scarabs rose up and buzzed around them, making them scream and yell, trying to buzz them off, but with their wicked-fast speeds, it was a little hard.

A sarcophagus swung open, showing the type of serene setting you'd see as a default wallpaper on a computer. Ethan went over to the jars they were previously messing with earlier, taking one, and shaking it. Hottie hunched over, gripping his chest.

"Stop, please! You're breaking my heart!"

"I'd say see you in the next life, but that's not going to happen." Sarah remarked, shoving him into the sarcophagus, shutting it. She faced her friends.

"That was pretty harsh." Leon told her, holding his hands up. She shrugged and looked at Alexis, cupping her nose because of the blood.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked.

"She slaughtered one of the guards..." Benny said, giving a her a cold stare. "Isn't that right?"

"You didn't let me explain! I can explain it!" Alexis protested, holding his shoulder. He yanked it away from her.

"How do you explain _biting_ into a guy's arm, sucking all of his blood out, and then letting him parish? Hmm? I'd love to hear that." He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I-I–" He leaned his head in. "He was going to hurt you guys! I had to do something, I couldn't just stand there!"

"Since when do you even drink blood? The Alexis I know wouldn't even think about laying a finger on a bleeding person, unless it was to help them. Not smother her face into the wound! What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Benny, I think you're overreacting..." Ethan said, pulling him away from her.

"No!" He got himself back in his position, standing in front of her again. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could've lost control. You could've killed someone." Alexis' head fell with guilt. "You didn't..."

Tears rolled down her face. "I-I killed Verna, okay?" This made everyone grow silent. "I couldn't stop! It was my first time drinking fresh human blood, I couldn't control myself! I'm sorry–"

"Sorry's not going to cut it! Can you bring her back from the dead? No! You can't!" It sounded like Benny was screaming now. She never saw him so angry. "Were you even thinking? And you're not even sorry _enough_ about it! I know she did some horrible things to you, but that doesn't mean you just kill–"

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER!" Alexis' voice made glass shatter in a nearby window; something she didn't do in a long time. They started back away from her. "It was a fucking mistake and I'm sorry, Benny, I really am! I'm sorry I killed the bitch! I'm sorry I kept it from you! I'm sorry I've been so selfish and despicable, is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY! If you want me to say sorry for everything I ever did right now, then I will! I'm sorry for breaking Leon's camera! I'm sorry for not being mature! I'm so goddamn sorry for drinking blood!" She panted, her breath coming out raspy and sounding like a whistle. "Are you happy?"

Destiny came in the museum, sighing. "Aw man, I missed the adventure? Ugh! The damn cat died anyway. Guess it was never meant to..." She stared at everyone. "Okay, what _exactly_ did I miss?"

"Welcome to my world." Leon said, shrugging.

"Are you guys breaking up again or no?" Sarah asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Alexis wiped the tears from her face. "No more crying." she said to herself. Her voice sounded broken by the way it gave way when she said words. "I understand if you want to break up again. For good this time. I don't even know what happened to us."

"... I... I don't want to break up again." Benny finally said. "Neither do I want to fight again. Look, I don't know when this craving started, and I don't know when it's gonna end. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, and I'm sorry for that. But... you know better. You're the smartest chick I know. And you've had such a great amount of self-control this whole time, why did you just let it go?"

"I've had a lot on my mind. My 'grandfather,' school, homework... practice, track, work... you guys. I love you guys, and I want you to know that I'd do nothing to hurt you. There's no excuse for what I did. It was out of lust and hunger and revenge maybe. She was just so... evil if you may. I couldn't help myself if she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Okay, I try to get this bloodlust thing under wraps and get back to being hooked on food, but blood will always be buried in the far-corner of my mind. I may be a half-spawn, but I'll always be a demon first. And demons either feed on blood or souls. It's an addiction-thing. But I will try, and I want you to know that."

"Ugh, so they're just having a fight?" Destiny asked, throwing her arms down with loss of anticipation. "I thought for sure they were breaking up. Crap." Leon nudged her, making her force a smile.

"Alright, cut the drama and let's go home, you two." Ethan wrapped up, pulling them together. They automatically joined hands and laughed along with everyone else.

* * *

**Haha, I can imagine 'Honeymoon Avenue' by my woman crush Ariana Grande playing right here, at the end. LOVE her.**

**WHAAAT? YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BREAK UP BELEXIS TWICE? SHAME ON YOU! Nah, see le summary? Yeah, that's mean there's gonna be... TRIALS AND TEMPTATION! :O There's only gonna be one last thing that might drive them apart... and it's in the last chapter! I know, I know. WHY MUST WE WAIT SO LONG? *throws cups at this bitch* I have good reasons, I just need to build up ****suspense to what's gonna happen... especially with our good friend Leon. :3 **

**Okay! See you next week!**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	8. Love Me Tinder, Love Me True

**Shout Outs:**

**Bethan Forever: And the mystery wrapping around Leon Chase continues :3 I know what's happening, since I'm the author, but you guys on the other side of the computers and iPhones and such won't know until it's the perfect, unexpected time. Ah-ha... HELL no were they gonna break up! Right after the chapter they banged together and got it on? NOPE. And 'ya gotta love Dessie. I'm dropping a hint about her subplot in the next chapter, so look out for it next week! It's okay, I don't mind. HAHAHA, you're on the right track with this. I'm honestly playing with this. Eva's flirty and all sexually vampy, so she's playing with the boys for now... but mark my words, she WILL end up with one of them. :D I know, there's always some sort of drama creeping up in this story! And yeah, Destiny's cat-lady fetish took over and she NEEDED to have her Midas back. He ended up dead anyway xD Okay, darlin', I'm going back into the corner now, TTYL!**

**rosaliealanismitchell: HAHA 1D! I know right, 'cause he's Harry. He's just desirable. Awww! You're too sweet! Sorry hun, I just need to let my brain settle with this story for a while before I move on to bigger and better things with it. Pretty soon Alexis'll be back! It won't take long.**

**Uknowme16: No need to be scared, hon, everything's totally fine! Just a little creepy! And many secrets and mysteries may never be solved... **

**AverageFangirl: :D You'll just need to keep guessing, deary!**

**ForeverFanged: IS IT REALLY?**

**Guest: Updated.**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks! I thought I was being slow with it.**

**_Okay. _NEW CHARACTER DUDE. Meet Tanya's rebound guy Clyde! So far, they're just friends from work, but we'll seeee how that turns out. I had the feeling to put a chapter when Lexi, Ben, Ethan, and Des get summoned to the Fire Council, so here I am. There'll be some Leon scenes and someone's gotta figure out what's gonna happen to this trouble-making little Laila! So, point is, this is gonna be one hell of a chapter. And we'll find out about Alexis' untold grade eight graduation secret video :S**

**OH! And special thanks to Crash88 for special inspiration on this chapter! Thanks girlfriend!**

***Oh and by the way, this is one of those original chappies I mentioned about***

**Warning: Sexual movements and nudity. And gettin' busy in the shower. This might suck. I was caught up in R&B whilst writing this. Big Sean 3D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBaV... _obviously._**

* * *

_Chapter 9. Love Me Tinder, Love Me True_

Alexis didn't really expect anything that weekend. She was just sitting outside, kicking back and watching _Sailor Moon_ when she heard intimate laughter from inside. What was there to be so happy about? It was hot, it was sticky, and the sun was outlashing on her, targeting her with the rays and beaming against her skin, if she wasn't hot enough already. She put her phone in her pocket and jumped down from the apple tree, then sped inside.

Her mother was giggling. A guy was behind her; he had cool, intense-looking blue eyes, angular cheekbones and a solid jawline, a light complexion with olive undertones, and tousled dark hair that could pass for black. She had to admit he was pretty hot, seductive maybe, but what was her mom doing with him? She could've sworn Tanya vowed to never get back to dating after Scott's death, which was a little melodramatic, but she wasn't expecting this hot stranger as a rebound. There _had_ to be a catch.

Alexis slid open the door and came inside, letting the guy and Tanya look over to her. Tanya dashed over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and making her face him. He was taller than her, so he could've been around six-foot something. They made Tanya look like a midget.

"Lexi," Tanya said, smiling, "this is Clyde. Officer Clyde Lockwood." Alexis gave him her best "nice to meet you" smiles. "Clyde, this is my daughter, Alexis."

This Clyde guy smiled; one of those smiles when your eyes crinkle. "Finally. All this woman ever talks about is the famous Alexis; she claims your her miracle or something." He chuckled and Tanya chuckled too, sounding a little embarrassed. It was their own little inside-joke. "Don't mind me, we were just talking about a case. Still trying to find those goths that disappeared a few weeks back. Rumors say they were doing drugs or something."

"Well, I was just heading over to my boyfriend's house, so, I'll be out of your hair." explained Alexis, facing her mom for a second. "Nice to meet you, Clyde." She one last forced smile and then bolted upstairs to get changed. Talk about awkward. Did her mom pick up this guy on purpose? If she thought about it hard enough, he looked a _little_ like her father.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Leon, let me in!" Taylor pounded on his bedroom door so hard that she swore her fists from turning red. He was still giving her the silent treatment after practically effortlessly cussing her out a few days back. She rolled her eyes and whispered an incantation in Latin, allowing herself to slide through the door. Her heart stopped. Her eyes widened. She had a hand on her chest, gasping at what she saw.

There, sitting down, hunched over something was Leon. He turned around, golden-eyed, growling. He hissed at her, his teeth stained gruesomely. His hands were marked with blood and dozens of stolen and flattened blood bags were dashed on the floor. A blots of blood dripped on the rug and the wood flooring. His face was marked with it too and it was smeared all over his lips and mouth. A bucket of watery red liquid was next to him and he was completely pigging out on the current bag in his hands. He looked absolutely dreadful and disgusting.

"Leon!" she cried, clasping her hands on her mouth. The stench of dried blood and caked blood and fresh blood and stale blood was revolting and her brother was practically soaking in it. His lips were dripping of it and his fangs retracted into his mouth. His eyes softened and fainted to a light brown and he came toward her, she backed away, holding herself. "What happened to you?"

"You can't tell anyone, Tay." he said in a soft voice. "I'm just so hungry..."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Now at Benny's house and strangely calm, Alexis laid on the couch like she was pleading her whole life and as if Benny was her therapist. He twisted some of her hair which was filling the gap in his lap and poked at her dimples. She giggled and fanned his hands away, still staring up at the ceiling. Her blood-free diet was killing her though, and she never thought she would think that. It just filled her. The smell and the taste. Devouring it made her satisfied, but she had to make an effort.

For his sake, for the town's sake, and for everyone.

"You just met the future Mr. and Mrs. Clyde Lockwood," Benny said, "so, I guess that means you're gonna be your mom's maid of honor. What's the harm?"

She laughed, lightly punching him in the gut. "I know I shouldn't be bitchy about this but, my mom's seeing other people now... and it feels... _weird_. Like, there's someone in my house besides Adam or my dad." She chuckled at herself again, blowing some of her hair out of her face. "Is it normal? I think I'm jealous."

"For you? Jealous for attention? _No_..." Alexis rolled her eyes and stretched her neck to see the time. "Seriously, it's totally normal. Once she brings him around a couple times, and she starts getting... intimate with him..." Her green eyes boggled. "Yeah, this is when you say, 'Benny, shut up.'"

"Benny, shut up." she said smirking. He ran his fingers across his lips and flicked the imaginary zipper away. "We're boring. Do you know why we're boring?"

"Because we're just sitting here doing nothing like turtles?"

"And it's our 'one-year anniversary extravaganza.'" She waved her hands and smiled. He looked at her, tilting his head.

"Never say that again. Okay, 'ya wanna play _Halo_, _Resident Evil_, _Call of Duty_... ooh, I got the new _Lego Star Wars_, I know you like how cute everything looks in Lego-form." He shuffled through the games under the TV.

"What about that Harry Potter game I got you for your birthday?" Alexis asked, crouching next to him. "Did you lose it already, Dumbledork?"

"_Weeeeeellll_..." His phone tweeted. He chuckled and retrieved it. "Saved by the tweet." His eyes widened and he looked up at her.

"Gimme your phone." He sighed and handed it to her. "Dude. It's a friggin' text from Ethan. And most of your Twitter followers are made up of random people in other countries and fifty percent of the school's geeky after-school extracurriculars."

"I hate that you know everything about my life."

"Nah, you're just such an open book." She tapped his screen and read aloud, "SOS Fire Council." She was abnormally calm. "Well, SOS could mean save our souls, save our skin, shit on shingles–"

"Ally, shut up."

She snorted and gave him back his phone. She pulled him close. "I suggest you bring some water, 'cause it's about to get a thousand degrees warmer."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Hard to take in? Yes, it was pretty rough for Taylor letting the fact that her brother was a savage, hungry demon of the afterlife. But when he explained that for the past month he had been even more hungry and that his system was _rejecting_ blood and letting him last on human food instead she definitely new. She left her eyes on the ring on his middle finger. Silver was the band and it had sharp extensions around a dark blue square gem. The same matrix of lines and swirls from his tattoo were on that ring. It was weird.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, pointing to it.

Leon looked down at his hand. "I don't remember actually."

"Dad said that only he and his older brother had that ring. Did you get that from Uncle Max?" Leon shrugged. "Leon, I need answers, you can't just slump your shoulders around to everything. I'm trying to help–"

"I never asked for your help, though. I'm fine."

"How many people did you kill?"

"... What?"

"How many people did you kill?" she repeated, shaking her head.

"Erm..." He dozed off in thought. "Five or six." Taylor pressed her hand on her forehead, trying to keep herself from fainting away. "Actually... Twelve."

She _must've _collapsed when she heard that. "Twelve dead people? Oh God... what are Mom and Dad gonna say once they find out? Drew and Thalia are gonna get involved and they're probably gonna band together to perform an exorcism on you!"

Drew and Thalia Chase were Leon and Taylor's older, more advanced siblings. They were ingenious in magic and they were just like spitting images of their parents—vampire-hating and religious. Any act against God was an act against the family, so no wonder they barely talked to Taylor once they found out she was bisexual.

"I told you that Mom and Dad aren't going to know," Leon insisted, rubbing his red-tainted hands together. The ring flickered. "Help me clean up?"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Let me get this straight," Alexis breathed, "you kidnapped my friends just to bring me here for a ritual?"

Charon sat on his iron throne in between his brothers, with guards aided at their sides. Ethan and Destiny's hands were bound behind their backs, Jennifer was in the far distance of the room, up on the balcony, and Benny was just twiddling his thumbs, looking around at the old paintings in awe. He has never been in here before... well, he had, but it was a long time ago, so he could only pull out bits and pieces from his memory.

"It is an _assimilation_ from a demonic youth into a fiery maturity." Germain corrected.

"Sounds like a demon's definition of a bat mitzvah."

"Do it or else your poor friends are going to end up as our next meal."

"You touch me, you get kicked. It's simple." Destiny challenged.

"You kick, we slice your leg off. How about that?" the female guard, Caroline, faltered with a crooked smile. She suggested to the blade in her hands at Destiny's leg.

"_Bitch_." she muttered.

"It's not a bat mitzvah," Charon said, slightly annoyed. "It's a test of your strengths and weaknesses; speed, strength, agility, reflex, endurance, and senses."

"How long is that gonna take, if you don't mind me asking?" Ethan questioned. "We kind of have a _Battlestar Galactica_ marathon later, and it's not all gonna fit in the DVR."

"_Nerds_..." Devin, the other guard said. "About thirty minutes to thirty days, depending on how good she is. And I doubt she's good... she's so... humane. I mean, she doesn't feed, she doesn't use her gifts for her own benefits, and I'm pretty sure she was never exposed to any of our weaknesses except holy water."

"Thirty _days_?" he repeated, squeaking.

"You can do it, Lexi! We're not gonna be here for thirty days; just tell yourself that!" Destiny cheered, clapping.

"Meet us in the south-wing conference room in eight minutes." Zephyr commanded. He got up along with Germain and swooshed away with the other demons, and Charon did as well, shortly after.

"Well guys, this looks like the end. I'm going miss you least of all, Benny."

"Wait, hold up." Alexis said, shaking her head. "You think I don't have what it takes to do this? What was up with the pep-talk three seconds ago?"

"That was to show that I had no fear. They sense fear, that's what makes our souls desirable. So, now I'm saying we should jump out the back and hope they never find us."

"Dee is right," agreed Benny, "Alexis, it's way too dangerous for you to go up against those guys. I promised your dad _and_ your mom I would look out for you, and they both scared the crap outta me, so I'm sticking to that." He reached in his bag and pulled out his spellbook. "Okay, I'm sure I labeled a vanquishing spell in here somewhere..."

"I'll check the hallway,"

"I'll stay here, since I'm the only one without defensive powers." Ethan stated, leaving his feet firmly on the ground.

"Guys." Alexis said, trying to disrupt their indistinct conversation. "Guys? Guys? Guys!" The last word made a nearby vase tremble. They looked at her. "Okay, they may be stronger than me. And faster. And better-dressed. Maybe even better-looking, because do you see Caroline's–"

"Al, the point?"

"Oh, right. But, I've proven myself valuable. They won't kill me, they'd just torture me for a while, then shove a seraph's dagger down my throat." She took off her glasses and put her hair into a ponytail. "And..." She finished the ponytail, letting it swing back and forth. "_I_ have faith in me. I want _you guys_ to have faith in me. I may have done some bad stuff recently that hurt you guys... vividly some more than others..." Benny shrugged innocently. "But you don't have to root for me. Just, trust and believe in me."

"I-I'll... trust you," Ethan stuttered, looking to see if Destiny would slap him. "Her brain might not come up with plans more mature and accomplished than mine..." She rolled her eyes. "... but she's a good fighter. And a pretty cool friend who will toss a bully around when he messes with me... even get a black eye in the process." She smiled.

"Okay, first, I've always been by your side, Lex, since day one of this friendship." Destiny spoke out, crossing her arms. "And you may be annoying at times... overly optimistic... cheesy... And maybe I question your standards sometimes... And I'm sorry I have _no_ faith that they'll let you into the cheer squad after the locker room incident–"

"What happened in the locker room?" Benny asked the two of them.

"She was on Fiber Nuts again, so this chick was all like, 'Omigod, Wate's gonna crap on us, everyone evacuate!' and Alexis was all like, 'If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going–'"

"Guys, focus!" Ethan snapped. "Four more minutes!"

"Oh, okay. Point is, I have no faith in you sometimes. But deep down, you have a hell of a spirit, so I'm gonna put my trust into that creative and unique genius." Destiny wrapped her arms around her tall friend. "Go get 'em, Tiger." They giggled and let go.

"Benny, it's your time for a pep-talk."

"What if I don't wanna–"

"If I had to pep-talk, you have to pep-talk. Three minutes." Destiny interrupted. She shoved Alexis in front of him and he caught her, huffing.

"Okay. Wow. Um," He stalled, looking around the room. "I love you?" Ethan and Destiny shook their heads. "Put your mind to it, and you can fly!" They shook their heads again. "You not average, so you can kick their butts if you have to?"

"Devin's right. You suck."

"Okay. I got it, alright, Red?" She sucked her teeth. "I may be a little disappointed in you from the killing accident, and I might be a little on-edge about your appetite. I'm scared if I cut my finger, you're gonna bite it off. But. There's a plus-side: I love you. A lot. And love is trust... in a way. And if you pass, I'll buy you a milkshake. If you fail... I'll still buy you a milkshake."

"Nice." Alexis agreed, shrugging. What was the harm in a milkshake?

"Alright. Destiny's Children, put your hands in!" Everyone walked away. "Oh come on, that's our official team name!"

"I threw my T-shirt in the garbage."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"State your information to the Council." Caroline ordered, standing in front of the Council's viewing point, which was on top of another balcony.

The room was lit up with flickering flames. Everywhere. A crystal chandelier hung from the top. The room was dressed in something out a history textbook with silky rugs, fine oak furniture, and statues without arms. Ethan, Benny, and Destiny stood in the back, being guarded by Devin and another guy. Alexis was feet away from Cornelia.

"Alexis–" Charon made a not so subtle cough. "_Alexandria_," she corrected, in a mocking voice, rolling her eyes, "formally Heather, now Semira Wate. Sixteen. Born September– do I really have to do this?"

"Yes!" Germain shouted.

"... September 17th, 1996. Daughter of the seraph Tanya Mitchell and the renounced and late high-demon Xavier Wate. Half-spawn of an angelic and a demonic being. Blood type is universal, diet is food, excelling power is I don't know, is average to _above_-average in comparison to most demons, mortal... What's the next thing?"

"The lasts are loyalty, your family's origin name, and are you bound to service the Council." Charon boomed.

"Okay. Loyal to _innocents_ and those of the _holy_ descent, I forgot, and _maybe_." she teased with a smirk.

"That's enough. Just state three of your most horrid nightmares and we can move on." Cornelia said, bored too.

"Okay. Now, phase one will commence. Strength. To test this, we have our strongest demons, Jeffery and Devin, to take you on in hand-to-hand combat. Take your fighting stance."

Alexis crouched a little and balled her fists up as the two taller and bulkier men approached her. Caroline blew a whistle. Devin took one swing at her and knocked her down. She stood back up, dazed, with a bloody nose. She shook herself off and kicked him, but he took her ankle and tossed her over to her friends.

"God, he totally p'wned you!" Ethan said, trying to get her to stand up. She was dizzy, but still awake. "Come on, Alexis, you've got this."

She nodded faintly and dropped down. She crawled toward Jeffery only to get kicked in the gut. Obviously these guys didn't care that she was a girl; she was going down.

"Remember that move you pulled in _Mortal Combat_!" Destiny called. The boys stared at her. "What? Is there a problem that I play that?"

Alexis nodded again, coughing and stood up. The scent of the blood was getting to her slowly, but it was her own, so she could stand it. She balanced herself and closed her eyes, muttering something. She shot a psychic blast into Devin's head, sending him flying across the room and into Caroline. She growled and was about to fix her, but Charon calmed her.

"Or you can do that. That works too!"

Alexis rolled back her shoulders, letting them crack since they were stiff and raced for Jeffery. She went in to cast a blow on his chest, but he pushed her back, making her crash into a wall. She breathed all but steadily, trying to remember what to do. Her father used to suggest letting the rage come over her. She quieted herself and concentrated. Her mind was blank at first, but everything from Reina's old torture and being teased and doubted came flaring into her. She clenched her jaw and raced toward him, growling. She tackled him and punched him in the face once she pinned him to the ground. He growled back, black veins creeping under his face and his eyes slitting into red cat eyes. He grabbed her and knocked his head into hers. Even angrier, Alexis barely staggered back and just flung herself off him and slopped her foot onto his balls, distracting him with pain, then holding his head firmly and twisting it. There were cracks on his face, but nothing popped yet. He punched her to get off him, but once he reached to yank her hair, his head came off. His body dropped and Alexis used his head as a soccer ball, juggling it on her knees and kicking it towards the Council.

They stood shocked.

Destiny and Benny were cheering wildly as she came over, wiping her nose with her hand.

"My God, you did it!" he said, hugging her.

"Somebody come and pick up Jeff please, this looks gross." Caroline complained, pointing at his corpse. "Okay. Since you didn't touch Devin, you're alright. Phase one is accepted. Now... go get cleaned up."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Leon got out the bathroom, still wet, but underwear on. He dried his hair and picked up his phone. Since he didn't want his parents to know about his bloody problem, he had nothing left to do but call the expert on avoiding human blood:

Sarah.

Texting her quickly and jumping into some jeans and a thin T-shirt, she appeared by his window, floating close to the house. Sadly, there was a bound on the house, cast by his parents, to block all "evil" energies from entering. He shoved on some sneakers, his jacket, and motioned for her to move over. He jumped out the window and landed on the perch of the tree nearby. She looked impressed.

"Wow, you've got moves." she complimented. "So, you want to try 'Sarah's Vamp Vegan Diet,' huh?" He nodded. "Not to be rude, but why? Whenever I tried to convince you to do it before, you slammed a door in my face."

"Weeeeeelll, things are kind of out of control." He gestured to the box full of empty blood bags in his room. She squeaked in surprise and backed away, leaning on the tree's bark. "I know. I'm a murderer, I'm gonna get into deep trouble, blah, blah, blah. I just want the great Sarah to help me out before I kill my entire family. Mission accepted?"

"There's... one tiny problem. I didn't exactly come... alone."

"Well, dude, if you brought Rory, I don't give a–"

"It's... not Rory,"

Leon's eyes came wide. "_Please_ tell me Reina's back in town."

"Sarah!" someone hollered. Erica came into the backyard and looked up at them. "Why are you just floating there, we have to get to the mall before all the good shoes are taken!"

"Oh fuck me."

"Well, it isn't sunshine to see you either, Hot Stuff."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Is the Council ready?" Jennifer asked in an annoyed voice. She had ditched the black cloak and was wearing normal, tight clothes that still appealed sexy—well anything was sexy when she wore it. She waited for their silent reply. "Is Alexis ready?"

The group nodded and Alexis reached out, blindly. "If she has a blindfold on," Ethan said, "how's she gonna see to race?"

"The race depends on senses, speed, reflex, and agility, so in a way, it's the end of the test... Nah, I'm kidding, there's another reflex and agility test after this. The last depended on her physical strength and endurance. In this one, she'll have to rely on the ones I said before to make it safe or... halfly-injured to the other side. We'll be waiting." She gathered with them and teleported herself and them to the other side of the garden-like maze. "On your mark, get set, go!" A lash of fire broke out from her hand and set the hedges on fire.

"The freaking maze is on fire?" demanded Destiny, hoisting her head.

"It's required!"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"It is required that we should expel your daughter for such a mischief," Principal Hicks told Ella Pierre as she death-stared her daughter Laila, "but there is a... arrangement we could make for extra credit or–"

"No, no." she said, holding her hand up. "I have everything sought out. But I'm extremely disappointed in Laila; I thought she knew better. We've ran over safety regulations and I have a strict no-sin– I mean no-smoking policy. I don't even know where she got ahold of marijuana."

"They sell a lot of stuff around the corner in town..." Laila murmured. Ella nudged her to be quiet. "What it's true!"

"Principal Hicks, I appreciate your time. I hope you have a great weekend." Ella shook his hand and got up, Laila in tow. They got out of the office and the deserted building with sharp timing. Ella faced Laila in the parking lot. "Laila-Alena Arianne Pierre, what were you even thinking? I thought the school called me about Craig again! _Were_ you even thinking? What else have you been doing?"

"I might have smoked, and drank a little... and done things I can't take back like going out to those clubs on Main Street at night and making out with bartenders... and I almost lost my virginity one time, but this slut behind me cut in–"

"Laila!" Ella groaned. "What would your father thinks about this? He would be furious! Is that's by you doing this? Hoping that he'll find out and come down?" Laila kept quiet and looked down at her shoes. "You leave me no choice... I gave you a chance, and you blew it."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

_Okay, Alexis. You may have gotten burned and scraped, but you're still standing, which is pretty good, _a voice told Alexis in her head.

_Benny, I told you the last seven times that I was okay,_ she said. _I feel your worry. Stop it, you're gonna make me worry!_

Alexis' hand touched something, but she flinched back since it stung. She sniffed the air. It was burnt and ashy, making her sneeze. Allergies were the least of her problems. She could sense that she was getting closer to the end, so she sped further. She heard the crackling of fire, so she did a jump and stumbled on her feet. She ran faster.

_You're getting close,_ Benny said, _and why not do some more flips and cartwheels for kicks? I mean, you're a ballerina _and_ a demon, just go with it._

_Why didn't I think of that?_

There was a louder crack. She slowed down. She stuck her foot out to feel no ground. She sighed and back up, then jumped. She landed on the ground gracefully and then did a flip for kicks.

_Good girl. Okay, there's a pickle of vines before the exit. Can you get though them and still be good enough _not_ to flop onto the finish line? You're getting better._

_I'll try my best, comrade._

Just as he said, Alexis did feel some smooth vines and some rough vines blocking where voices were. She shrugged and punched her aching fist though them and squeezed herself out. She untied the blindfold and threw herself onto the sweet, non-burning ground.

"You're _alive_!" someone had said. She couldn't recognize the voice, 'ya know, with all the blood rushing to her head.

Alexis drew up her head and breathed, finally getting a whiff of fresh air. "Yay, I'm alive. When's this gonna be over?"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"When's this gonna be over?" Leon expired, rolling his eyes. "I'm on a killing-spree and you guys decided you're going shopping."

"Nobody said you _had_ to come along," Erica sang, picking up one of the items on the rack. "Matter of fact, I don't remember inviting him. So why is he here?"

"I'm helping him." Sarah answered. "Ooh, that's cute. How much?"

The blonde held the red leather jacket in her hand against her body. "It's on sale, so it's fifteen. I think I have jeans to go with it."

"The skinny ones with the light blue-ish tint?"

"No, the dark blue ones."

Leon slapped his hands on his ears. "Jesus Christ. Girl talk. Just pay for the shit, so I can get on with my life." They stared at him. "What? Problem with someone–"

"No, your eyes..." Erica whispered. "I swear to God just turned blue again."

"I saw it, too." sighed Sarah. "It's weird. You told me that your body was rejecting blood right, but another part was craving it fiercely?" He nodded. "What if, if its even possible, you're turning human again?"

He was serious for a minute, then burst into laughter. "Seriously? That's a mental idea. It's not possible, Sarah. Once you go bat, you never go back."

"No, I _am_ serious. I know it's not likely, but something's wrong with you, and I think you should talk to your parents about it."

"His mother is a psychotic woman with an unlawful collection of wooden stakes and bibles," Erica scoffed. "Why would she or his dad even _consider_ looking into his vampire genes?"

"Well, she's not wrong," Leon said, "about Mom getting her Jesus on. My childhood was a vague nothing filled with church, readings, and praying. No wonder I'm so screwed up. I think I'm turning into Carrie White."

"Alright, I'll pay for the stuff and we'll take care of this." Sarah said, digging into her oversized purse. "You two, don't eat anybody."

"Sure, because the fat, middle-aged women are the juiciest... _wait_..." He scanned the line and saw a woman he described. "I never _tried_ getting vampire diabetes, though."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

The test after the race was all about stealth, agility, and flexibility, so thanks to a childhood of ballet and learn-it-yourself gymnastics videos, Alexis had made it out with less damages than before. She was sitting in a dark-tinted room, on a stool, with another stool before her. And the person she least expected walked right in—Charon. Her senses were raised to the max.

"I see," he asserted, "that you've managed to learn further erudition on your bloodline. You know of my affair with your grandmother?" She nodded. "And did your father tell you about his own past?" She looked up in confusion, shaking her head. "Very fascinating. Like you, he didn't learn about his father's whereabouts until he was older, around your age. He questioned his existence. He thought he was a monster." Charon sat on the other stool and crossed his legs, folding his hands. "Then, he met young Tanya. Something... 'clicked' between them, and a forbidden romance and passion was shared. And you were their impossible mistake. You are one of very few born this way. Not one of us; not one of them. Painful. Pitiful. Remorseful. All but is 'destiny.'"

"Why'd you use air-quotes?" she asked, leaning in closer to him. "I mean, it's every angel-demon's destiny to choose one side, right? There's no such thing as in-between."

Charon snickered. "The angels say that to everyone. See, the demonic society is made-up of the following: fifty percent are regular, average demons, thirty-five percent are Black-Souls, twelve percent are 'upper-class' demons, demons that have stronger power and useful advantages, and the three percent left over are half-spawns of a demon and something else. This three percent rarely survives."

"Why are you telling me about the percentage?"

"Because, Alexandria, that three percent are the ones who are _forced_ to choose. When really, there are dozens that live and die as halves. It is the other side that tempts them to choose a nature, when demons do not. The 'Shadowing of the Soul' does not exist. This prophecy does not exist. You are allowed to live your life freely. Your mother and father were pushed into believing into it."

Alexis stood, surprised. "How do you know this?" she said softly.

"I have my ways of seeking the truth. Now, were Xavier's words something including 'free yourself?'" She nodded in awe. "He wanted you to have a free life; free of worry, free of fear, free of weakness. But he does not understand that worry, fear, and weakness are anywhere and everywhere. Although, his intentions are innocent."

"So, there's no darkness inside me, waiting to be unleashed? It's all in my head?"

"Not exactly. Every person is born with a dawdling darkness inside them, demons and vampires and dark-descent creatures are just born with an amplified version of that blackness. There is no way of breaking it. There is no way of controlling it. It's just who you are." Alexis sighed, trying to understand what he was saying, or at least mend it into her brain. "I do not feel any mercy or pity or sorrow towards you, even if you are of my blood, but you have to understand that it is not your fault. It is not your fault for all the fires you have caused, or the storms you have brewed, or the people you hurt. It's all in the bloodline. You are one of many who feel regret." He got up and went to the door. "The last test will question your mental strength and emotions." He walked away.

_Awkward... _Alexis thought, giggling a little after.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

In four minutes, she was back in the main conference room. No guards were around, the fires were extinguished, and the Council was scattered in three corners of the room. Her friends were on the balcony, cross-fingered. Alexis stepped forward into the middle of the room. There, sitting on a pedestal, was the infamous ball—like a crystal ball, it could so the future, but it could project the past as well.

"Touch it," Germain insisted with a smile. "It won't hurt you..."

Alexis braced herself and laid a hand on it and some energy of a sort buzzed into her. She opened her eyes and saw the light make up a figment: a younger her, with curly pigtails, big glasses, and a mouth full of metal. A shorter person was next to her with strawberry blonde hair curled down her back, freckles specked across her face, and big grey eyes. They were looking at two boys on the other side of the room, one taller than the other, wearing an orange striped shirt, holding a PSP, and the shorter one with shaggy hair and a graphic shirt looking onto it.

"Whatcha looking at, Lexi?" the redhead asked in her small voice. Younger Alexis smiled and sighed, looking at the tall boy across the room. "Oh my gosh!" The redhead jumped in front of her. "You, have a crush on that guy?" Alexis shushed her and nodded. "Eww. Didn't you hear? Benny Weir has cooties! You're gonna get cooties, too!"

"B-but Destiny," Little Alexis said... or at least that's what she thought she said with the braces, "I think I like him. I think we're gonna go out in the next grade. And maybe he'll hold my hand or something."

"Him and his nerdy friends have cooties. You don't want nerd cooties, Lexi. Trust me, there's that annoying Keener kid following me around, and–" A blonde boy with glasses came behind Younger Destiny, breathing on her neck. She screamed and ran away, him chasing after her.

"Don't puke, Alexis... don't puke this time. And don't just stand there. Be cool, just.. act like you're good friends or something." The shorter kid left Benny's side, and Alexis was just about skipping her way over when the jewel around her neck blackened. She gasped a little and stepped back when he noticed her.

"Your name's Alexis, right?" Benny asked, coming closer. "I always see you sitting in the playground with your friend. Miranda Francis and her friends pick on you?" Alexis just whimpered in a reply. Her eyes turned completely black. She held herself, sniffling. "W-what happened to your eyes?" Alexis burst into tears and ran off into the nearby girls' washroom. Every figment dropped to dust and blew away.

"You thought we had cooties?" someone asked. Alexis shook her head, getting the memory out of her head and looking up at the balcony, where Ethan asked Destiny the question.

"Please," she sneered. "The whole class thought you guys had cooties." She looked down at Alexis. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. She looked over at Charon to see if the test was over. He shook his head and gestured to put her hand back on the ball. She hesitantly did so and more figments came in the room. A group of girls and a slightly older Alexis, now with purple streaks in her hair and without braces, just a retainer and thinner glasses. A blonde girl in the group came up to her, crossing her arms.

"Hey, Wate!" she mocked. "Didn't see you at the father-daughter dance yesterday. Was it because you're a boy, or because your daddy forgot to show?" Some girls giggled. Alexis whispered something, getting up, but the blonde girl pushed her back down. "Oh, so I take it your dad's outta town?"

"I-I-I don't know where he is... I never met him..." Alexis told her in a nerve-racking voice. The girls laughed harshly. "What's so funny?"

"Your dad probably doesn't want you," a wider girl teased. "He probably saw your face and left, because you were so ugly."

"I'm... I'm not ugly. My mommy said I'm beautiful... She called me her little miracle."

"Your _mommy's_ lying to you!" the blonde said, laughing. "You're ugly. You're kind of fat too. Stupid. You're a gremlin. I mean, just look at those zits on her face! And that silly purple hair!" They laughed louder. Alexis got up, wiping some tears, but the wide girl held her by her shoulders and knocked her down. "You're so stupid! Greta, let's just play with her."

The Greta girl giggled and pushed Alexis harder when she got up, knocking off her glasses. She smashed them under her feet and closed in on her. Alexis squeaked as Greta hit her. She got up and tried to climb a fence. The other girls pulled her back down. Greta punched her, making her retainer pop out and her mouth bleed.

Looking at the past made Alexis weep, sniffing. "Charon, that's enough." she pleaded in a weak voice.

"But what about when you got home?" Zephyr asked.

Back in the past, Alexis came home, mouth bleeding, bruises on her arms and legs and on her face. She straightened her nose, which felt like it was throbbing or broken. She tossed herself on the couch and went in her bookbag. She pulled out a froggy toy. She cried loudly, holding a pillow in her arms, letting her tears streak down and wet it. Tanya appeared and ran towards her. She gasped.

"Baby, what happened to you?" Alexis shook her head. Tanya sat next to her and comforted her head, hugging her. "Did they beat you up again? I thought I told the principal about those girls!"

"M-M-Mommy?" Alexis asked, looking at her, her lips trembling. "Did Daddy love me?"

Tanya looked almost offended. "Sweetie, he loved you more than anything! Why would you ask me that?"

"Greta and Miranda said that he never w-wanted me... and that I was ugly... and fat and stupid, and they're right!" She wailed, holding the toy tighter. "I _am_ ugly, aren't I? And I'm so fat, I eat too much! I'm gonna be fat forever!" Tanya shook her head, about to say something, but Alexis cut her off. "And-and Daddy left us... Daddy hated me! He never wanted me, did he? I knew it!" Tanya shook her head and grabbed Alexis.

"Alexandria Wate, I want none of that to never come out of your mouth again! Do you hear me?" she demanded. Alexis buried her face in Tanya's shirt. Tanya ran her fingers through the black mess of hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Those girls won't get away with this again." The figments blew away again.

"Stop it, please!" Alexis begged, tears coming down her face against her will.

"We're not done yet, child." Germain said.

The ball forced itself to touch her hand. A figure wrapped in a white towel was on the ground. Three girls had out camera phones, snapping pictures and giggling, dressed in gold caps and gowns. One hand a plastic bag with a golden cap and gown inside and the other had glasses in her hand, waving them back and worth. The figure got up, holding the towel and stuttering.

"If you want your stuff, come and get it!" one of them taunted, ready to race out the door. The door of the locker room shut and locked itself. The one girl gasped and pounded on it. "Huey! Open the door!"

"I'm trying, it won't budge!" another voice cried on the other side.

The figure was Alexis, whose hand was stretched out towards the door. One girl screamed when the lights flickered and lockers opened and closed. Alexis' eyes rolled to the back of her head and she muttered something in another language.

"Wate, cut it out!" the girl shouted. Alexis shook her head and kept muttering. The showers in the room scalded with hot water. Steam filled the room and clouded it. "Wate, cut it out, we'll erase the video!"

"It's too late it's already hooked up to play at the ceremony!" a guy said on the other side.

"Alexis, stop it!" another girl commanded. "Stop or else everyone in the grade eight graduating class sees you naked, in the shower! And that part when you were muttering about this Benny guy, feeling yourself!"

"That's the best part, though!"

"_Huey_!" the third girl whined.

"No!" Alexis screamed in reality, fanning the figments away, teary-eyed. She took her hand off the ball and eyed the Council. "Why am I going to stand here and let you remind me about all the things that happened in the past? I was insecure, I felt unwanted, and I was weak. So what? Everything's changed now!"

The Council exchanged glances and Charon stepped forward. "You've passed. Congratulations."

Alexis flicked the water off her face. "Excuse me?"

"At first, you gave into the memory, letting it take over you. Then, you struck out, fighting the memories and reminding yourself at that was the past, and it was your history; that it had nothing to do with the present and the future, if not it made you stronger. Your mental strength is tough to crack completely. You are free to leave with your friends."

Alexis sighed and mouthed "thank you." Destiny came behind her and hugged her, making her giggle, since it tickled. She turned and hugged her back, smiling.

"Lexi, I didn't know they beat you up on the playground." she said. "Or about your grade eight graduation mishap. Really? Touching yourself and murmuring about Benny? Weirdo." Alexis rolled her eyes. Dammit. She was hoping the truth wouldn't have gotten out about that. "But seriously. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I kind of didn't want to talk about my grade eight, because I went through a hell of a puberty."

"So I seeeee..." The two left the room with Ethan and Benny behind them. "So, you had self-esteem issues? Wow. Hard. I mean, I wouldn't know. I loved myself my whole childhood."

Alexis nudged her. "Noooo, in kindergarten, you went home one day because you went on protest saying that your face wasn't meant to be seen on picture day. You said you wouldn't show up on camera because you were convinced you were a ginger and you had no soul."

"Well, I was melodramatic back then!"

"Do you still have that graduation video?" Ethan asked curiously. Destiny hit him, shaking her head.

"It's okay. I do, actually." Alexis said, shrugging. "After I... calmed myself down. I used a spell to make the girls think they imagined the whole thing. Then, I went to make my speech as valedictorian, they played that video, and I was absolutely mortified. I told Benny about it a while back."

"And you didn't tell _me_?" Destiny pestered, putting her hands on her hips. "The keeper of all thy secrets?"

"Ha!" Benny shouted, teasing her. He rested his arm on Alexis' shoulder. "But that's still pretty sick. And horny."

"It is what it is." she replied. "One thing. I want my damn milkshake _now_." He laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright, we'll head by the diner. Des, E, you coming?"

Destiny said, "Nah. Lex, I'll catch up with you, later, 'kay?" Her body vanished into a swarm of colorful butterflies.

"And I told my mom I was at the library, so I'll have her pick me up there," Ethan explained. "Don't have too much fun, guys."

"Don't worry, _Dad_, we're using protection." Alexis chuckled, shooing him off. He rolled his eyes and left in the other direction. "Alright, hold on, we're running." She pulled Benny close against the back of her body, smirking, then took off in speed.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"That sucked. Hard." Leon concluded, wiping a watery streak of blood from his mouth.

"It's not _my_ fault you vomited up all the blood." Sarah said, shaking her head and giggling. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you further. Are you going to tell someone about this, though? Your mom? Alexis' mom? Benny's grandma?"

"_Hell_ no, no, and no, I'm perfectly fine. My digestive system is just wonky. This could be just a stage in my life and I wouldn't know. I didn't exactly take 'vampire ed' in sophomore year."

"Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself. And _not_ kill anyone else." Leon held his hands up and nodded. "Good. See you at school." She took off into the night sky.

Leon sighed and jumped on the ledge of his bedroom window. He tuned on the lights and fell into his bed, shutting his eyes.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Alexis smiled and unlocked the door, sticking her head inside. "Mom probably has night-shift. Come on." She waved on the lights and Benny shut the door behind him.

"I'm gonna tell Grandma I'm sleeping over, so–" A bark came from a distance and Magnus pounced on top of him, knocking him down. He licked his face and Alexis laughed. "So, what, you're just attacking me now? Is that how you treat Daddy?" The dog panted, licking him again. "Ruff to you, too. Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, alright?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Alexis grinned, going upstairs.

She shut her room door and peeled off her shirt and pants. She kicked off her shoes and threw her beanie on her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a Victoria's Secret bra and panty.

_Did my boobs get bigger?_ she asked herself, narrowing her eyes. She shook her head and threw her clothes in the hamper in her mom's room. She could hear the shower run after five minutes, and someone start to hum.

She came in the bathroom, letting some of the steam pile out in a cloud of fog. She closed the door and unhooked her bra and stripped down naked, her undergarments falling by a pile of clothes.

Behind the curtain, Benny poked his head out, checking her out. "I knew you couldn't resist me, naked in the shower," he said, smirking, "_especially_ after a long day."

Alexis rolled her eyes and reached for his stretched hand, pulling her into the shower. She threw her arms behind his neck, smiling as he ran his hands down her skin. His dripping-wet hair sent water onto her face. Kissing her neck softly, she moaned, gently closing her eyes and letting her guard down.

After a few minutes, the shower turned to a bath and both of them were ironically censored with soap and their body parts were tangled with one another's.

"I've been waiting for something like this," murmured Alexis, laying herself in the water upward, staring at Benny. "I thought this would lead to our first time, rousing up the hormones and building up the tension, then letting it out onto the bed, but I guess this is fine, too."

"_You're beautiful,_" he whispered, moving her wet hair out of the way to show one of her breasts. "And smart, and determined, and spirited, and quirky, and anything else I can think of. And I love you for it. Don't feel insecure."

"And you're all-of-the-above amazing. Happy anniversary, pretty boy." They shared a heated kiss, then he pushed her head in, laughing. She bobbled up and rubbed her nose. "Oh my God you tried to kill me!"

"You, my dear, need to learn how to swim. And I am determined to teach you."

"Ooh, I get a sexy instructor, too." Alexis purred, tapping her fingers on his chest.

He tickled her stomach, making her laugh and kissed her all over. "I'm the sexiest. Don't you forget it."

The doorknob shook and Destiny walked in casually, but shrieked when she saw them. Her chest rose and fell multiple times before words could escape her mouth. Then, they came out, "You two... have _a lot _of explaining to do! What the fuck!"

* * *

**Hahaahahaa citrus-stuff. Or does it count as a lemon? *shrug* I've been dying to do a shower scene, so there I was. Bored. Typing. On a roll. I'd so ship Leon/Sarah and I don't know why. What's Laila's mama gonna do? What will become of Leon? How does his ring and his vampirism tie to his uncle's evil antics? Will Tanya ever find out about her daughter's naughty sex life, or will she forge her own? (Random questions:) When is Jess gonna have her baby? When will I put more Restiny moments?! And holy shit, what am I gonna do for Independence Daze?! Something evil and corny. I'll tell you that much.**

**_Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath_**


	9. Little High School of Horrors

**Shout Outs:**

**Redpandatails12: You know, I totally thought of that, _but _I decided to use a different fear rather than Alexis' fear of spiders. :3 AWESOME suggestion, though!**

**rosaliealanismitchell: I'm glad you understand, sweetie! Aww, okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bethan Forever: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't... okay, maybe he is! I'm bad at lying. Yeah, I guess it is a sort of like a lemon, maybe a lime, though. YEAH! But hey, what's sex and friendship without awkwardness? I would so do some kind of conquest for those four, like going on another mini-adventure with road trip music playing in the background, like Beast by Nico Vega, or some Lana Del Rey. YUS I DID SEE IT. That guy DID look like Logan from BTR. I love Logan. Anyway, that hint of gossip will be discussed furthermore in this week's chapter. Well, call me a monster, because Seon isn't happening and neither is... Elala? Lmao, that sounds terrible. Yup. Canon/OC ships. The only people who don't love those are Canon/Canon shippers. :.: Haha, you did, and we had a long conversation about that. ;D DING DING DING. You're the winner. Evil Lexi is BACK and she's badder than EVER. And my computer acts up once again. Siiiigh. I hope I answered all ya questions!**

**Cat of Flames: Thanks! Clyde is gonna be a big, new part of both Alexis and Tanya's lives, since Scott's gone. Like a new fatherly figure for Alexis and someone to keep company and relate to Tanya, because there's more than just a pretty face with that guy. And yeah, all Laila wants is to see her father again after a long absence. Don't worry. He'll pop up soon.**

**Guest: And... done.**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing... just a bunch of OCs, drama, etc. **

**By the way, a big birthday shout out to my boo, AwkwardlyAverageFangirl who turned 17 yesterday! :D Hope you had a great time!**

* * *

_Chapter 10. Little High School of Horrors_

Alexis held her hands out, ready to shoot or control Her when She came out. But how could she? She was stronger. Faster. Craftier and shrewder. By the looks of it, all the odds were _not_ in her favor, and she was alone in this. She knew that when She could find her again, She'd probably rip out her soul, or even compel her to commit suicide. But she wasn't going down easy. She was gonna put up one hell of a fight, whether She liked it or not, and she was gonna show that she was the stronger demon.

That she was the one in charge.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

_**The Night Before...**_

The night before was normal... or as normal as normal could get. Alexis' eyes looked up from her phone when she saw and smelt cookies.

"Okay, here we go," Mrs. Morgan said, presenting the plate of cookies. Alexis took two with one hand and put her phone on her lap. She snuck out some marshmallows from the bag at her ankles and stuffed them between the cookies. "Don't you guys think you're getting a little too old for milk and cookies?"

"Maybe, but you're never too old for a cookie sandwich." answered Benny, having the a three-set of cookies. He gave a brief look at Alexis and then bit in, giggling and smiling at each other.

Destiny scrunched up her face and scoffed.

"Just when I think you two have found every way to be disgusting, " Sarah sneered, "you manage to find another."

"I can't help if you're jealous." Alexis said with a mouth full of cookie, shrugging. She swallowed and took another bite. "It tastes _exceptional_ epic with marshmallows."

"Yeah, I know right?" Ethan asked, immediately putting down two of his three cookies, stopping himself from doing the same thing. "Grow up, guys."

Leon was the only one zoned out of the debate; all of his attention on his new iPad, which he seemed to take everywhere since he got it. It made a swoosh sound and he looked up for only two seconds, then back on the screen. He was acting weird lately. He actually started eating mortal food and his eyes were fading lighter, maybe even back to their original abnormal and beautiful blue state.

"Hello!" someone said. Grandma Weir had came in the room from the back door.

"Hi, Evelyn, come on in!" Mrs. Morgan said to her. "What brings you here?"

The old woman smiled when she replied, "Well, I just wanted to make sure Benny wasn't making a mess." Destiny giggled. A cup of milk fell over and spilled all of it on the floor, catching everyone by surprise. "Oh! Do you have any napkins?"

"Stay put. No problem! I'll go get some." Mrs. Morgan ran off.

"Thank God, I can curse now." Destiny sighed, leaning back.

"Grandma!" Benny wailed.

"Well. What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked, looking at all of them for an answer.

"It's an easy explanation: Sarah didn't believe in trolls, Leon was zoned-out, and Ethan bet me I couldn't conjure one. What was I suppose to do?"

"You didn't conjure a troll," Grandma clarified, "you conjured a _toll_. It took me five bucks just to get out of my living room!"

Ethan wore a smug look. "Ha! I told you you couldn't conjure one." he gloated as his mother came back with some paper towels. Grandma used her powers to toss up the cookie dish. It came crashing down on the floor. Alexis tried to hide her smile when Grandma pinned it on Benny.

"I'll get the dustpan." she sighed, heading out again.

"I mean," Alexis spoke, pressing her elbow on the table, "at least he conjured a toll booth."

"Yeah, can any of you guys do that?" Benny asked, smirking. Leon raised his hand. "Okay. Besides you."

"No," Sarah answered, rolling her eyes, "but I can do everything while you hide. Like, you hide when that stupid robot-dentist movie comes on."

"That cyber-doc came to this planet to fill our teeth with pain!" he complained. "At least I'm not hiding from myself."

Alexis lit her finger on fire, but Sarah glared at her. "_Don't_." she commanded through her teeth. Alexis rubbed it out once she turned back to Benny. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That you're a vampire that's afraid to bite people." answered Ethan. Sarah stared him down, too. "What? He said it; I didn't."

"That's actually a great point." Leon added, turning off his iPad and looking at everyone again.

"Oh, but there's the vampire who thinks he's _way_ too cool to do anything." Sarah snapped.

Leon growled, "What did you say, short stack?"

"Ever since you turned," Destiny started, "you've had this cocky, little dipshit attitude; like you reign over everyone." She put a finger in her mouth and gagged.

"Ah, then there's the ginger who's absolutely perfect right? Benny actually has the right to scared of robo-doc; you're scared of something you actually created!" he accused, throwing his hands up.

"Sinister Seamstress was a childhood dream gone-wrong! I was seven. I didn't know better!" Destiny's face reddened. She used to be a mini amateur artist. "And don't turn the tables on me and call me ginger! I know I have pale skin, freckles, and red hair!"

"Alright, let's chill it down, guys." Alexis encouraged, drawing her hands down.

"Of course _you'd_ say that," Ethan scorned.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I'm just saying between Benny's misspelt magic, Destiny's petty girl issues, Leon's too-cool-for-you personality, Sarah's smash-happy strategy, and you, being a demon and afraid of unleashing your inner-self, you'd all fail without my genius plans."

Alexis got up and slammed her hands on the table. "For your information, the last times I unleashed my 'inner-self,' I ended up killing cheerleaders, hurting people, and causing wild storms in the summer! _Think_ about what you say before you just throw shit on the table like that. I hate it when you act like you're some kind of smartass, because you're not! I could take you on any day!"

"At least I'm not hell-bent on avenging my father's death..." he mumbled. Alexis looked like she was about to slash her hand across his face and beat him up if it wasn't for Grandma.

"Stop it!" she ordered. "You all are a team!" Mrs. Morgan passed by, making her keep quiet. "I sense a coming darkness; a force so powerful, so evil..." Alexis' phone chirped and she read the text Destiny sent her:

_How bout wen we get __outside, we all jump Ethan and beat the shit outta him?_

She laughed and replied, _Fuck yea. xD I stomp on his little balls. U- _"You have to work together!" Grandma said, scaring her. She went back to her phone and finished her text, _pin him down. Sound good?_

Destiny read it and said, "Yeah. Sounds good."

Grandma sighed and waited for everyone to get off their electronics. Leon got up from his chair and pushed it back where he found it.

"Oh, and Mrs. Weir," he said, going up to her, putting on his leather jacket, "my mom said to tell you she feels the same thing. You know, upcoming darkness and all. She said when you have the time, if you could stop by our house and she could talk to you about it."

"Sure, Leon."

"Kay." He made a peace-sign and left.

Alexis got up, putting her hands in her pockets. "Thanks for the cookies." All of a sudden, the glass in front of Ethan tipped over and spilled all the milk on him when she passed by. "Oops!" she said sarcastically.

When she got outside, she texted Benny:

_Come over 2 ma house; we could do something :3_

Minutes later he replied:

_U got it :P_

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Mom," screamed Destiny, running down the stairs in a hurry, "where are my favorite earrings? You know, the bamboo ones with the..." The kitchen was empty. The living room was quiet. Not a single faucet was running; not one brother was raiding the fridge. Her mother wasn't cooking her mouth-watering blueberry pancakes. It was like a ghost town in the LaFayette house.

"Whoa... okay... I'll just... drive to school then." She took her keys from the counter and went outside, locking the door behind her.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Blowing out her damp curls, Alexis turned off her hairdryer for a second to hear nothing but crisp silence in the hall. Magnus wasn't even barking. She rose from her seat curiously and went out into the hallway, peeking in all the bedrooms and bathroom. No one was there. Trying to see far away, she squinted into her mother's off-limits weaponry room where she thought Tanya could have been polishing her guardian-sereph-helmet... but she wasn't there.

She even looked in the upcoming baby's room, the reformed guest room, to see if Adam was working on the crib. Nothing. She shrugged and finished her hair, putting on her glasses, and slipping on her shoes, walking downstairs. The first floor was deserted; not an angel, demon, werewolf, or dog in sight. She came into the kitchen and sighed.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she asked out loud. She took her wallet and her bookbag was on her shoulder when she went by the coffee maker, starting it up.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

The streets were pretty much empty. Everyone was absent. It was downright absurdity. Alexis took a bite of the apple she swiped from home and guzzled down the rest of her coffee afterwards. She stopped, looking around to double-check that no one was watching her... well... if no one was hiding. She vanished into flames and reappeared at school. There was the same-case scenario there, too. Like, she could feel the presence of her fellow classmates, but they weren't there. She could sense vibes as she walked, and they were the usual ones she got from school.**  
**

The cheerleaders' flirty ones. The jocks' cocky ones. The nerds' horny ones... They were all probably hormonic, but still. Everything felt the same.

She packed her books for English and then went, sitting at her desk. The classroom was totally empty. The teacher wasn't there either.

"Wow." she breathed, leaning back in her chair. She looked next to her, where Benny was supposed to be sitting. She couldn't faze him through their bond; it was like it just disappeared.

She got up hopelessly and left the classroom, leaving her bookbag. If the school was gonna play hooky, she was gonna have some fun.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Since the school and classes were empty and abandoned, Destiny decided to spend some of her free time doing tonight's homework. Yeah. She did that. She may have looked like a whiny redhead but she had brains under the designer clothes and grey eyes. She dashed down her answer to the English question in her textbook, lifting up her cheetah-print glasses. Something started clicking together, and it wasn't her pen. She dropped her pen and stood up, looking around. Nothing. She sighed with relief and went back to writing. Now she heard the snipping of scissors.

"Okay. What gives?" she said, sitting up again and exiting the classroom, looking down the hall. Nothing. But when she turned her head, she could've sworn she saw a pale, ghost-like woman, with frizzy purple and green hair in an afro with bangs. She jumped back in panic and blinked. She was gone. "SS is gone... SS is gone..." Destiny opened her eyes and screamed when the woman was in front of her now.

One eye was blue, the other was brown. Her pink lipstick ran on her chin. She wore fake eyelashes and had a long neck. Her outfit was hideously colorful with wild patterns and crazy tones and shades. Her hands were made from needles and a chain of scissors hung from her belt. Her neck was cylinder-like. Her legs were pins and thumbtacks were jammed in her chest. She wore a Joker-like, gap-toothed smile, batting her eyelashes.

"Remember me?" she hummed, with a voice that sounded like crinkling paper. Destiny screamed again, nodding. "Let's play, then, Dessie!"

She ran back from the woman, screaming once more as she threw needles at her.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Fuck this shitty computer!" Alexis swore, leaning back from the computer. The Internet had decided to crash on her while she was just playing Happy Wheels. Her stomach gurgled unattractively. "Now I'm _hungry._" she said in a quiet voice.

She fell back, laughing, but nearly dropped into a heart-attack when she saw a dark shadow sitting by the window; one of its long legs were up, and you could see a bright purple lace garter because of it. The next thing she noticed were thigh-high leather boots. And a black dress that didn't cover the thighs and legs; it only ran down the crotch and draped down, back and forth, like a warrior's attire. Smoke stunk to the room from a cigarette the figure was smoking. It had bright red lips and pale skin.

Alexis could point this person out any day.

"I know right. Our appetite can only fade away for so long. Please," it begged, lifting its bent head, "continue, darling. Your _poetry_ was _beautiful_." Evil Alexis.

Her dress was topped by a ripped leather jacket, but you could still see the peep hole, showing most of her big breasts. Her hair was black with red stripes, messily curly, and long, hanging out by her thin waist. Curves defined her. Her eyes were deep red. No slitted pupils yet. The demonic veins on her face pulsed as Alexis stared at them. A hand with a tendril-line tattoo and stiletto black nails passed by her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The only thing they had in common was the face and the silver loop on top of their ear.

"Why are you here?" Alexis questioned, folding her arms.

"Why do you think?" Evil Alexis countered, stepping down from the window and coming toward her. Alexis stretched out her hands in defense. Evil Alexis cackled, rolling her eyes. "Do you really think you could beat me up? Anything you throw at me, I can throw back, only ten times worse." She sped in front of her as fast as lightning. "I'm stronger. You know why?" A fat, succulent blood bag appeared between her fingers. She dangled it in front of Alexis' face. "I get my daily nutrition."

"We both _know_ what we're capable of under the influence of blood." Alexis said sternly.

Evil Alexis snorted, swooping around and wandering around the classroom. "Yeah, but we both know we don't have enough fucks to give about that. Come on." She sat herself in a chair, propping her legs up on the table. Alexis could point out a moving, spiky tentacle behind her, but when she snapped her fingers, it was gone. "The only reason you stopped drinking blood was because Benny snapped at you. Nerd needs to know who's really wearing the pants in the relationship." She played with red sparks of energy that fluttered by her face. "What do you say? You drink that blood bag on the table, slaughter him, slaughter every single little bitch that got in your way, and run this town with iron glasses."

"Yeah, well, I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay." Evil Alexis grinned. "We'll do this the hard way then." The blood bag exploded without anyone touching, splashing blood all over the walls of the English classroom. Alexis forcibly sniffed it, tempted, but backed up and ran out the room and down the hall. Evil Alexis followed behind her sharply, holding up a black energy orb and flinging it at her double.

Using her advanced reflexes, Alexis dodged it, twirling around in mid-air and landed back on the floor, nearly slipping. She made it out the school, but the burning desire of the blood still wreaked her head and her senses. Evil Alexis jerked in front of her, grabbing her wrist and pressing her fingers into her skin, burning it. Alexis yanked her arm away and kicked her chest. Unmoved by this, Evil Alexis attacked her, punching her in the gut and pressing sharp stingers from her hands in Alexis' hands.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Don't touch me!" hissed Destiny, making an X with her arms and throwing random kicks at Sinister Seamstress. The rag-doll creation laughed and stabbed one of her needles into Destiny's skin. She shrieked and threw a harsh punch into her face, making SS fall back, but get right up to chase after her. Destiny picked the needles out her skin and healed herself, then took off to run.

Her ankles suddenly bunched together, causing her to fall straight on her face. She looked down. Lavender thread tied around her legs, and Sinister Seamstress was coming for her again. Destiny thought quick and clawed the thread with sharp nails. Before the Seamstress could touch her, she freed herself and flashed away.

She hid behind a vending machine further away, holding herself. She had to comprehend the possibilities of this situation happening.

Her worst fear had come to life after almost ten years and was chasing her, going after her. Everyone in town had taken a holiday. Her best friends were of no assistance to her. Her mom was a no-show, and this was one of the anticlimactic moments when she wished one of her brothers would walk in and bother her. Not even her boyfriend was available to help her out. She was on her own. If only–

_Destiny?_

She turned her head, examining the halls for Alexis, whose voice she heard. Nowhere...

"Alexis?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you? I'm not dead, am I? I'm all alone! Where the hell are _you_?"

_Where the hell are _you guys_?_

"'You guys'?"

_I'm here too. _Ethan's voice said in her head.

_Same. _Sarah's voice said next.

_I don't even want to be in your head._ someone else said.

"Dammit, why's Benny in my head?" Destiny demanded, ready to pound on her head. "What's up? Where's everybody?"

_We... have no idea. _Ethan said.

Somebody screamed, making Destiny clasp onto her ears, cringing. She looked back, making sure that Sinister Seamstress didn't know she was there. But her body was gone... which could be a bad and a good thing...

_Alexis? Alexis, are you okay? _Benny asked. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Lexi, Daddy will come and take care of you." she joked, laughing.

_No! I'm not okay! _Alexis complained. It sounded like she was running. _Wait... how are we all talking to each other again?_

_I _think _we're all in our own universes, _Ethan explained, _and I found out that by touching something that links to each of you emotionally allows me to __communicate with you._

"You aren't touching anything..." Destiny made a singsong whistle. "Too personal, are you? 'Cause some of my things are not meant for other eyes."

_What? No..._

"Good. So... is everyone okay? I guess..."

_I'm alone._

_I'm being chased by Cyber-Dentist. _Benny answered.

_I'm being hunted by me. _explained Alexis.

_I'm being attacked by my evil twin, too. _Sarah said.

_No, she's not my _evil twin_. She's my inner dark personality full of corruption and frustrated sexual desires. She has all of my strengths and–_

"–I'm being harassed by Sinister Seamstress. Okay... so... what do we do?" Destiny glanced from the floor to in front of her. Sinister Seamstress was waiting for her at the end of the hallway, wiggling her fingers as a hello. That creepy smile gave her shivers. "And think fast. I'm gonna end up with my head severed from my body and strangled by thread." She jumped up and backed away slowly.

_Guys, I've got an idea. _Ethan spoke up. _Meet me in the lounge as soon as you can._ Destiny nodded, like he could sense it, and tried to be quiet. Sinister Seamstress didn't have any eyes now... because Destiny had cut them out... long story. So she had to be as quiet as she could be if she wanted to make a clean getaway.

_Okay, guys? Now, there's a guy in a cloak, without a face!_ Ethan yelped.

Destiny concentrated, turning herself into a gust of fog and traveling near the ceiling toward the student lounge.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Alexis ran in a snap-second from the gym and into the student lounge. Her three friends and boyfriend were there, too, but in a gossamer state. In his possession, Ethan held a compact mirror, red basketball shorts, an owl necklace that she recognized to be Destiny's, and a shimmery gold chain hung from his pants' loop with a glass-like pendant that she was supposed to keep in her pocket. It must've dropped out or she must've left it in her locker.

"_I see you guys_." Ethan assured them. "_Can you see me?_"

"You're all... ghosty." Alexis said, waving her hand and squinting.

"_Is that my compact?_" queried Sarah, pointing at it.

"_My owl necklace?_" Destiny asked.

"My pendant." Alexis confirmed, double-checking her pockets.

Ethan told them to hold onto their items, but Destiny whined that she would break the necklace, and that Rory wouldn't forgive her for it because it was a Valentine's Day present. He ignored her and reeled them all into one universe.

"Now we're trapped here together!" Sarah added. "Not much of an upgrade."

"We have to move," Ethan instructed. "I'm being chased a guy with no face and a lot fireballs." The door in the lounge swung open and Cyber-Dentist and the man he described strolled in casually. The Cyber-Dentist was all-high-tech and dressed in silver with a lab coat. And Black Hood-guy was still... well, wearing a black hood.

"Oh no. I liked it better when it was just me and Mr. Silver-pants." Benny said. "Sinister Seamstress" walked in, smiling and with two blotches of blood with stitching where her eyes should've been. Her long needle fingers were placed on her cushiony waist. And last but not least, Evil Sarah and Alexis came in, which practically sealed the fate of them being screwed. "I can't believe it. My worst nightmare, a fire juggler, a way cooler version of Sarah, a rag doll with killer body parts, and a more dangerous and sexy version of my girlfriend. What are the odds?"

Evil Alexis waved all flirty-like, twirling a red lock of hair. "_Hi_, Benny." she said smoothly. She blew a kiss. Alexis could see his face go red. She hit him, looking at him dangerously.

Sarah hissed, Destiny moved closer, holding her fists up, and Alexis growled threateningly. This could go worse. If she actually _knew_ how to use half of her powers, the school could've gave way under their feet, sending them into a flaming pit. Then Evil Alexis could of sucked their souls out and used their bones as bookmarkers. But yeah... she didn't, so that meant Evil Alexis couldn't either—or at least she hoped.

Ethan pulled all of them together. "Well, guys... at least we'll be destroyed together."

"_That's_ the up-side?" Destiny asked in a high-pitched voice.

The black-hooded guy's hand generated a purple fireball, which he threw at them. They ran into a nearby classroom and avoided the door's glass window. Ethan held onto the door's knob just as Cyber-Dentist came by, twisting it on the other end. He left, giving up.

Alexis sighed, getting a headache and sat on the teacher's desk. "So... we're gonna sit here and wait, eh? Lame."

"We're not waiting," Benny corrected, "we're _hiding_. It's a much better plan."

"This is crazy!" Sarah exclaimed. "I should just go out there and–"

"And what? Get roughed-up by yourself?" he challenged.

"Hey, you can't even magic yourself out of a dentist appointment." She turned to Alexis. "And _you_ can't even face yourself."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh. So, you _really_ want to talk about _me_ not being able to face _myself_?" she yelled, getting angry. "Don't even go there. I will pin you down in the matter of three mid-seconds and tear you apart."

"Guys! This isn't helping!" Ethan said, trying to get them to settle.

"Well, why don't you go out there and touch Hoodie McFirehands and get a vision that can save us all?" Destiny suggested with a snide smile.

"Spolier Alert: he'll cook me!" Tension and heated arguing flared up between the five.

"Okay. Hey! Let's sit our asses down and listen up!" They looked at her. "We won't get anywhere by fighting _ourselves_, alright? We have to come together and fight _them_. Five bad guys; five of us. We can take them. We just need to have a team moment."

Ethan agreed when he said, "Des is right. Sarah, how can we stop you?"

"That not me!" she protested. "That's the me I don't want to be."

"Why not?"

"Why _not_? Because she has no conscience and eats people!"

"Okay, let's start with that!"

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Are you sure this'll work?" Destiny asked Sarah, looking on from the corner of the next hall. She nodded as they watched Ethan, Benny, and Alexis act as bait for Evil Sarah. "Well, I guess if it doesn't, at least she'll be fat enough that we can stake her then." she continued, shrugging. "Or there's that the chance that Evil Alexis could get to them first..." Sarah elbowed her hard.

"I ran the most laps today in track," Alexis sighed, slightly swaying when she walked, "my blood is pumping like _crazy_!"

Sarah's evil twin showed up behind them, and the three fled further down the hall, around the corner, and pretended to subside like dominoes. She saw them and stalked them there, maybe thinking they didn't notice her.

"Our weak human bodies cannot run any further." Ethan dramatized.

Evil Sarah looked convinced. "Hmm. I guess I could go for a lunch break."

"Lunch is so served." said Benny, nodding his head as if he were really weak.

Evil Sarah let go a hiss, showing glowing purple eyes, stepping toward them, but halted, suspecting something suspicious. "Where's my loser look-alike?" she questioned.

Destiny slapped her forehead. She thought the twin would have such a hunger, that she wouldn't care about Sarah's whereabouts. She saw Alexis with a glass shard in her hand, as if she was about to take one for the team and risk being bitten. But she didn't cut herself, but at the same time she looked like she was about to do it.

"I'm too full of delicious blood to answer." Benny continued.

Ethan went along with it. "So much blood."

Evil Sarah seemed to buy it again when she said, "Well, I guess I could dine and dash." Destiny followed Sarah in creeping behind her. Right when she hissed, Sarah jagged her with her stake in the back. Destiny swiped in the front and punctured hers right below it, just for kicks. Evil Sarah burned away. They high-fived at their success.

"Phew," Alexis said, getting up. "I was afraid we had to go with Plan B."

"That's one down," Sarah said with a sigh. "Too bad. Kinda liked her boots."

"'Ya know, for the record," Benny said in an obvious whisper to Ethan, "she had a much hotter look." Ethan groaned his name and Alexis looked skeptical.

"Hey, I think I do pretty well for a girl who can't use a mirror!"

"Point taken."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Sinister Seamstress was next, and for some reason, even when she was her creation, Destiny allegedly didn't have a clue what her weakness could be, which was _so _helpful. All she told them was that she had a thing eye-catching things, ugly fashion, and needles, obvious from her fingers. Nobody thought that was helpful and they were about to lose all hope in getting out of the universe.

She snapped, looking enlightened. "Wait. I have an idea." She turned to Alexis, looking at the white sweater she wore with the fox's face on it. She winced. "We can use your sweater! It's _hideous_!"

She stared at her. "Hey! My mom got this for me..."

"No wonder it's so ugly." remarked Benny, chuckling. She hit him and he held his arm. "Ouch! What? He said it too!"

"_That's_ for checking out Evil Sarah _and _Evil Alexis... twice."

With her incomparable hearing, Destiny could hear tapping and snipping from a distance. "Hurry up, she's coming!"

"Okay," Sarah said to Destiny, "did you think of any real weaknesses for her when you were designing her?"

"Well, with Alexis' ugly sweater, she'll be all caught up in trying to fix it, her job... sorta. So, we can try to decapitate her while she's at it."

"Okay, let's hide. You stay here Alexis." Ethan ordered. They scrambled and hid while Alexis stood in the middle of the hallway, cross-armed and pissed off. "_Smile_!" he whispered at her.

She gave a fake smile and stuck up her middle finger.

The seamstress came into view in the hall, some feet away from Alexis. She had eyes now... but nobody knew how she got them, neither where she got them from. She stepped closer to Alexis, giving her that creepy smile her smile faded when she finally noticed the sweater. Alexis hesitated and backed up when she held out her needle fingers.

Sinister Seamstress gasped. "That's not right..." she pondered, coming at her. Alexis tripped on the floor when she was about to run. "Come, sweetie, let's fix that!" She shook her head as she held her up by the polyester with one finger with exceedingly amazing strength. "Ugh, but your hair... ick."

"_Ick_?" Alexis repeated, offended.

The group decided that Destiny would be the one to take her out. She protested at this, but willingly moved swiftly and wrapped her hands around her thin neck. She started choking as she dropped Alexis. She ran off.

"Wha?" She tried to stab her again in from the back, but with her fast movement, she dodged it.

"You're not in-season!" Des declared, breaking her neck by twisting her head. The head was still in her hands when the body collapsed. "Ew!" She threw it by some lockers. It vanished away for good. "Wow. That was... easy." She shrugged, smiling, and walked back to the group.

"What you're telling me is that he's a walking Nintendo?" Alexis asked, raising her eyebrows about how Benny was explaining Cyber-Dentist. They were back in the classroom they were staking out before, which was clearly their marked hiding spot.

"Computers are all about logic," Ethan said, "so, maybe that's where we'll hit him!"

"I'd rather hit him with a _train_, but that's okay, too." Benny admitted.

"Then I'll stay here for this one." Destiny told them, lounging down in a desk. "I'm crap with technology."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Hey, cyber-dork!" Ethan said as the teens went up to Cyber-Dentist, who was being pinned down by Sarah, which made sense. "Why do we park in a driveway, but drive in a parkway?"

Cyber-Dentist seemed to stutter, "I-I-I-I..."

"Your mission is not to accept this mission? Do you accept?"

"Logic... paradox... eject. Must... revert... logic... canal."

"It's working!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Why do you have to put coffee inside the coffee maker? Doesn't it make the coffee?" Ethan asked again.

"If the sky is the limit, then what is space?" Alexis asked, rubbing her chin. This was actually kind of fun. "Ooh, follow-up question: how come if I blow in my dog's face, he gets mad, but if I take him for a car ride, he sticks his head out the window?" Cyber-Dentist flinched. She nudged Benny. "Your turn!"

"Once, I ate a whole half a pizza," he pointed out, "the whole half!"

He looked defeated, sputtering, "Nurse... cancel... my... appointment." He hunched over, drained and confused.

"Yes! It worked!" Ethan praised. "I knew he couldn't handle logic paradoxes!"

"Actually," Sarah spoke up, "I just found his off-switch. It was here the whole time." She pointed at it and the boys looked discouraged.

Alexis shrugged. "It was a hell of a good time, anyway." She rubbed her hands together. They turned to her, and she realized it was her turn now. It wasn't that she was afraid of Evil Alexis. She had conquered that fear a long time ago. It was that Evil Alexis was capable of something; something that she was afraid would take a strong effect. "Oh no..."

"Oh _yes_. Let's go get Destiny."

"Guys, guys, guys," called Benny, "I have an idea!" They all turned back as he gestured to the robot. "I wonder if we can play video games on thing..."

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

_I'm so sick of being bait,_ Alexis thought minutes later, hanging out in hall, waiting for herself to come and find her, _I mean, it's for a good cause, but come on. This sucks._ She looked at the glass pendant between her fingers. _Maybe I can convert this into a ring. It'll look cute with these earrings I have._

"Well," Evil Alexis' voice rang, "looks like our friends left us out to dry? Mine have _magically vanished_, and yours are _nowhere_ in sight, huh?" She stopped in front of her, with her hands on her hips. A cigarette was still stuck in the middle of her fingers. She took a draft and puffed the smoke in Alexis' face, making her cough and try to fan it away.

"I didn't come to get asthma," she spoke up, crossing her arms. "I came to agree to the deal."

Evil Alexis' eyebrow stretched up. "Really? Is that so?" She tossed the cigarette on the floor and smashed the butt with the tip of her boot.

She nodded. "I feel _weak_. I was wrong; food isn't helping me lately and the craving is just on top of my brain _all day_." she said, whining. "I want to feed. I want to be like you."

A smirk played on the twin's lips. "That's wonderful. One problem."

"What?"

She stood by the hideout-classroom's door and yanked it open, revealing everyone else. "We have the same mind. I knew about this plan the whole time." Everyone filed out the classroom and stood back in one line. Evil Alexis marched up to them with gleaming red eyes looking like they were about to burst. "You all thought you could outsmart me." She laughed, ending it an Alexis-like snort. "Guess what? _Wrong_!"

Alexis was about to charge at her to hold her down, but Evil Alexis held out her hand, making Alexis' knees buckle and sending her to the floor. A power she only used on Melanie at the dance. She used her other hand to bring everyone to their knees.

"I cannot be defeated. And you know why?" Evil Alexis looked at all of them. "You're all _weak_! A baby seer who's afraid to be alone?" She mocked Ethan in a baby voice. She scoffed. "Pathetic. A vampire who drinks _animal_ blood and stale, week-old human blood from the _hospital_?" she scowled at Sarah. "Ha! What is this? Another freaking installment in the _Dusk_ Saga? You think you're big and bad, but you'd be nothing without that vamp ex." Her eyes flashed purple before she got up to Destiny. "Don't get me started on _you_; you're a hot mess. Feeding your boyfriend blood and not knowing what you're doing to yourself in the process."

Alexis struggled. Evil Alexis raised her left hand and sent her into the wall. Unclenching her right hand, she freed Benny, whom she lifted up. She brushed her shoulders and looked at him sexily.

"You, on the other hand..." she whispered, pursing her lips. "... are perfect." He tried to move his hands but they remained stiffened. She pushed him into a kiss, rubbing her hands on his back and messing with his hair. He still stood frozen with his eyes open. Evil Alexis bunched her hand on his crotch, trying to entice him.

Alexis felt boiling anger inside of her. She yanked free from Evil Alexis' power and ran at her, catching her off-guard and throwing her to the side, away from him. Alexis saw her locker not too far away, so she went to it, grabbed a blade from the side compartment and dashed forward. She struck her evil self right under the ribs and pushed the brand in deeper, letting her gasp. She knew it wouldn't kill her, but it could let her sustain the pain.

"You may _look_ like me," growled Alexis, "and you may have all my _knowledge_. And you might even _act_ like me sometimes. But get this clear." She burned her eyes into Evil Alexis', the black veins creeping down her face. "You'll _never_ have Benny. Do you hear me?" she demanded. Evil Alexis hissed as a response. She pushed the blade so far in her that it went right through her. "_I_ will always be the superior counterpart. He loves _me_; not _you_! And I might think bad about my friends sometimes, but I'd never do anything to hurt them."

She turned the knife and pulled it out, making Evil Alexis scream. The fuel of jealousy and anger was working. Evil Alexis' face broke out in cracks and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She turned into a mess of purple aether that was sucked into Alexis' mouth, making her stagger back and breathe. Her friends rose up, also relieved to be free from the manipulation. Destiny smiled.

"I get it now." she said.

"Get what?" Alexis asked, wiping Evil Alexis' blood off her cheek.

"You're not scared of _Evil Alexis_; you're scared of someone taking _Benny_ away from you."

Alexis scoffed. "_Whaaaaat_? Pff. No. That– that was just a reflex. How would you feel if like... your other self... kissed your... and dissed..." Everyone's immense smiles and stares got to her, making her fumble. "Okay! Fine! I admit it! I'm scared of some skank coming around and..." Her eyes looked up at Benny's. "Stealing you from me. Kissing you and... doing dirty things."

"_Aww_." Sarah half-teased.

Alexis forced herself out of the moment and lifted her glasses to her eyes. "Yeah well." She coughed. "Let's uh... er... find that guy... with the... with the hoodie." Her boyfriend rolled his eyes and hugged her beneath her waist.

"Nobody's gonna do that, Ally." he assured her. He pecked a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

"Sarah, Ally, Des, and I have all been chased by things we're afraid of," Benny said, "so, who's the guy in the bathrobe?"

"I don't recognize him from any my top-ten nightmares," agreed Ethan.

"So, if you don't know who he is, how do we stop him?" Sarah asked.

"We should pepper-spray him; that works on everyone." Destiny said, nodding. They turned to her curiously. She rolled her eyes. "Okay... that was stupid. Seriously, how are we gonna pin this guy down?"

She wrapped her fingers around locks of her hair and looked down, making her thinking face. When there was trouble, she was always determined to beat it, but her methods were kind of search-and-destory-ish. She didn't actually think of the plans, she just went along with them. She thought hey, if you were strong enough, you could tackle anything.

"Wait," She looked up from her shoes and at Ethan, "maybe we don't have to. If I pulled you guys into this world–"

"–maybe somebody from the real world can pull us back there!" his best friend determined for him.

"Maybe... yes... I don't know! We need to find an emotionally-charged object."

"Maybe Erica has something in her locker."

"Or Laila." Alexis suggested, shrugging.

"Or Taylor or Leon." Destiny said.

"Damn, we know a lot of people."

"_Please_." Sarah derided. "Half the stuff in Erica's locker isn't hers."

"Laila's personal stuff is at her house." Destiny said, frowning.

"Taylor keeps everything in her bag, because she's afraid someone'll break into her locker and steal something, and Leon's the same." Alexis explained, shaking her head. "Who's next?"

Destiny sighed, but then an idea struck her. She should've said this in the first place! "Follow me!" She ran until she got to a familiar hall and pointed to the locker. "If I know my boyfriend, he has a ton of emotionally-charged shit in there. It's a gold mine."

"Phew. Good thing I know Rory's combination." relived Benny.

"Yeah, me too." Sarah grabbed onto the lock and yanked it off.

"That works, too."

She opened the locker and took a scan, smirking. She turned to Destiny. "I'll be honest: I thought there'd be more toys."

Destiny shrugged. "He keeps most of them at his house or mine." She gave her a puzzled look. "What? We... spend _intense_ time together, per se." Destiny reached out and took out what Rory called "Vampire Sasquatch" and tossed it to Ethan. "Use that. He's _obsessed_ with that thing." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Aha! Hey there, little buddy." He looked like as if he was talking to it... this creeped Destiny out. "You must be pretty lonely. Not for long." The thing scanned with light. "Rory. Rory, you in there?"

"This isn't gonna work..." she muttered, rolling her eyes again.

"_What's that, Vampire Sasquatch?_" Rory's voice asked. "_You sound like Ethan_."

"Or it will."

"_That's it! You two are getting a time-out! Just- give me that!_" another voice said.

"This _is_ Ethan! We're trapped in an alternate dimension!" Ethan insisted.

"_Whoa... Rory, I think I've been hanging out with for _way_ too long..._"

"_So the point is that, _none_ of you have seen Leon?_" Taylor's voice questioned.

"_I don't _care_ where he is, Taylor._"

_If they don't know where Leon is, _Destiny thought, _then where could he be?_

Someone flicked Destiny from behind. She snapped around, about to chasten them, but gasped when the black-hoodie guy was there, merely just around the corner, armed with purple fire. She gasped and panicked, screaming, "Fire-guy, around the corner, at three o' clock!", warning the others. They swooped around, spotted him, and they ran away before his fireball could hit them.

"But it's two 'o clock!" Alexis yelled as she ran.

"Does it _really_ matter right now, Lexi?" Destiny yelled back.

"We're being chased by a walking flamethrower! Get us out of here!" Benny shouted at the Vampire Sasquatch doll-thing.

"_Shit! Where are you guys?_" Taylor asked, sounding worried.

"_Wait! Only if Sarah signs my Council application._" Erica promised.

"Wasn't that due like, a _month_ ago?" Sarah asked.

"_What? I have been hanging out with Rory all day for nothing?_"

"_Pretty_ much." Alexis laughed.

"Just–meet us in front of the school right now!" Ethan ordered.

They made their way there to see Erica, Taylor, and Rory in translucent-forms. Destiny was glad they could quit running, because even for a shapeshifter, she was losing her breath and getting exhausted.

"_Whoa,_" Rory said, smiling, "_I dig the ghost look._"

Destiny smiled back, throwing her hand. "Oh stop, you're too much." She tossed her hair back in Alexis' face, making her spit some of it out. "Ugh, why are you _always_ behind me when I make a gesture?"

"No, _you guys_ are the ghosts." Benny objected, pointing at them.

"Dammit, guys, we're all ghosts." Alexis said with a straight face. "Grab the toy-thing."

"_I already got him_." Rory said, holding the thing close to him.

"Not yours, baby, ours. The ghost one." Destiny told him, batting her eyes as if she was asking him for something else. He nodded mindlessly.

Taylor grabbed onto the ghost-sasquatch that Benny held on the other side. Alexis hugged around his waist, Ethan and Sarah held onto his shoulders and Destiny hesitated to even touch him, so she grabbed his hood with both hands. Taylor looked behind her.

"_Hey! I'm not the one with super-strength!_" she complained. Rory and Erica grabbed onto her and they started pulling.

"Pull harder!" Destiny yelled.

Ethan shrieked, probably seeing the flame-thrower again, but they made a getaway before he got shoot once again.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Leon came out the janitor's closet to see all his friends out in the hall, dusting off themselves and talking. He gave a glance and turned to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around. Taylor. And boy, did she looked pissed off. He snorted, rolling his eyes and turning to leave again. She yanked him back and forced him to face her.

"We need to talk." she demanded.

"Well, we're talking right now." he said with a smirk.

"Not what I meant!" She pushed him back in the janitor's closet, shut the door, and flicked on the dangling light bulb with her hand. "Where have you been all day?" He shrugged. "Don't play mind games with me, Leon! While you were gone, a lot of bullshit happened and I couldn't get ahold of you to talk with you about it! So, I'm going to say this again: Where. _Were_. You?"

"None of your concern."

"Leon!" she screamed, shaking him.

"What possibly could've happened while I was gone?"

"..." She parted her lips, ready to say something, but bit back her words. He rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle, ready to go. She slapped his hand away and looked at him, her brown eyes intense. "Listen. You know about what happened with Laila... and the suspension? Well, her mom's taking it seriously and deciding to enroll her and Craig into that Catholic school down the street."

His mouth twitched. "Seriously? Our Lady of Mercy? But that school–"

"Has angels." That wasn't what he was gonna say, but okay... "Her mom thinks that enrolling them in an angel-influcenced school will make them better reapers and such. She's leaving. Matter of fact, a few minutes ago, she cleaned out her locker."

Leon threw Taylor's hands off his shoulders and unlocked the door. He ran in vampire-speed. He sniffed the air and sensed that Laila was outside in the parking lot. He ran out and met her there, in front of her car. She stopped when she saw him; her blue eyes glossy and bloodshot.

"It's my own fault," she chuckled, "I was trying so hard to be something that I wasn't and–"

He took her by her shoulders and smashed his lips on hers. She dropped something and held his face in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up on top of the car.

**.~*~.~:~.~*~.**

Alexis walked in casually into Benny's house, where both he and Destiny texted her to meet up. Hearing voices from the kitchen, she made her way there to see everyone around the table with mugs of tea.

"Well," his grandma said, "I'm glad you learned your lesson, even if it meant throwing each of you into your own private dimensions." She looked at Alexis. "Oh, hello, dear." Her stomach turned into nothing when she heard that. What the hell was wrong with the woman?

"What?" Ethan asked, choking on tea.

"What?" everyone else repeated.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Alexis gasped, getting a chair and sitting on it backwards, facing them.

"Oh relax, you were never in any _real_ danger." Grandma said.

"Tell that to the crazy robot, the creepy rag lady, and the Evil Sarah!" Benny whined. "And Evil Alexis made out with me! Dial it down, Grandma!"

The old woman wasn't afraid to snap back, "Cowboy-up, Benny! Those are your fears. You needed a reason to work together."

"So, who was the faceless guy in the hood, throwing fireballs at us?" Ethan asked her, assuming she'd know.

"Hey, maybe it was Melanie 2.0." Destiny chuckled, winking at Alexis. Alexis stomped on her foot under the table, making her shriek with pain.

Grandma didn't seem to know what he was talking about; she actually looked like that was new news to her, too. "You were supposed to be alone!" she explained. "Your fear is losing those closest to you."

"Well, yeah. That used to be my fear. Now, it's fireball-throwing guy." he said.

"There shouldn't have been anyone there with you." She moved her head back and forth. She got up and looked out the window, dramatically. "This must have something to do with the darkness I feel. Trouble is coming." Alexis passed her hand through her hair and looked over at Destiny, Sarah, and Ethan, who shared the same expression. True fear.

Someone was out to get them, and this time, they didn't know who. Someone was out there, and if they knew how to tamper with Grandma's magic, they must've been powerful. Deadly, in fact. Thinking about this brought clouds to Alexis' mind. To her, darkness and semi-darkness don't mix.

"Any cookies left?" asked Benny, possibly the only person in the room who didn't give two shits. "'Cause if I don't get some cookies, then we're gonna have some trouble." Destiny smacked her face and muttered something.

"I need some air." Alexis stated, getting up. "All this talk about darkness... doesn't make me feel good." She came out the back door and held herself, standing in the middle of the backyard. She fiddled with the necklace in her pocket.

But all she could think about was where Leon was all day... The flame-thrower guy... could it be him?

_No,_ she decided, _Leon's a minor. It couldn't be him... right?_

* * *

**Hahahahhaha! Twists... twists everywhere! Guess that's why they say Twisted before the Telepath. I don't think I'm psychic... But I could be!**

**Ah... well. I guess this is our short farewell! DON'T PANIC! I'll be back. I'm gonna post things that I already have typed, so I'll be returning with my new stories, such as, _Drummer Girl_, (yes, it's almost done!),_ The Dark Maiden_, (up to writing the finale), _Pretty Little Liars_, (chapters 2,3, and 4 should be done soon, around the next few weeks since PLL is coming back with its Halloween special and... RAVENSWOOD!), _Almost is Never Enough_, (for all you Fosters fans), _Wrong Place, Wrong Time_, (yeah, that's still going on!), and a few other secrets up my sleeves!**

**By the way, if you guys have any suggestions for my new fics, feel free to PM or email or leave a review for me about it! I'm sure your ideas are great! Don't fret, I don't bite... too much. Oh, and I'm on Wattpad, I just haven't touched it. Username is BubblegumB_tch like that Marina and the Diamonds song. I might change to Embrace_the_Suck or FearMyWeirdness.**

_**Okay, Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


End file.
